


Wizarding World and the Pirates of the Caribbean - At World's End

by Zuckertiger4



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuckertiger4/pseuds/Zuckertiger4
Summary: Grindelwald trifft auf Jack in Davy Jones' Locker, während Harry, Hermine, Snape und der junge Dumbledore auf die restliche Crew stößt, die Jack retten wollen. Doch es wurde noch viel mehr in diese Welt geworfen, als die Zauberer vermuten. Sie müssen erstmal Davy Jones besiegen, um nach einer Lösung für ihr Problem zu finden. Sie treffen auf viele Bekannte, die sie nicht erwartet hatten und mal mehr und mal weniger hilfreich sind.Die Story folgt streng den Ereignissen des dritten und vierten Fluch der Karibik-Teil, doch erlaubt sich auch Dinge anzupassen, da die Zauberer in einer Welt mit Schwertern und Pistolen sehr mächtig sind, gerade weil Grindelwald und auch Dumbledore aus den 1920er Jahren mitmischen.Für alle Fans, die etwas verrücktes lesen wollen.Hoffe, es gefällt euch! :3
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Gellert Grindelwald/Jack Sparrow, Jack Sparrow/Angelica
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Allein mit Jack Sparrow

### Gellert Grindelwald

wachte aus einem unruhigen Schlaf auf. Er lag in einer schmutzigen Hängematte. Verwirrt richtete der Zauberer sich auf. Eigentlich sollte er auf Schloss Nurmengard sein und nicht in einem Raum aus schwarzem Holz. Niemand war zu sehen. Helles Licht drang durch die schwarzen Holzbretter, die die Wände des Raums bildeten. Er ging über die knarrenden Bretter zu einer Treppe, durch deren Luke Tageslicht strömte. Grindelwald stieg nach oben und bemerkte, dass er auf einem Schiff war. Das Holz war schwarz lackiert wie auch unter Deck. Der hohe Mast besaß schwarze Segel, die jedoch aufgerollt an dem Querbalken befestigt waren. Es wehte kein Wind und das Schiff war in Mitten einer Wüste. Er entdeckte einen Piraten, der an einem Tisch saß und versuchte eine Erdnuss mit der Gabel auf zu spießen. Es gelang ihm, doch als er die Nuss essen wollte, wurde er erschossen. Grindelwald drehte sich zu dem Schützen um und erkannte denselben Piraten. Diese Version von ihm hatte allerdings einen Ledermantel und einen Lederhut auf. Ohne Grindelwald zu beachten, nahm er sich die Erdnuss.

JACK: „Das war meine Nuss.“

Er aß sie und gab den Männern, die alle dasselbe Gesicht hatten wie die ersten beiden, einige Befehle.

GRINDELWALD: (langsam) „Das... ist seltsam“

Der Pirat mit dem Mantel hatte ihn nun bemerkt und drehte sich zu ihm um.

JACK: „Wieso denn? Darf ein Mann keine Halluzinationen haben?“

GRINDELWALD: „Warum kann ich sie dann sehen?“

JACK: „Gutes Argument. Aber wen kannst du sehen? Da ist doch niemand.“

Grindelwald sah wieder auf das Deck des Schiffs und die vielen Piraten waren verschwunden. Verblüfft sah er wieder zu Jack.

JACK: „Komm, wir sollten dieses Geisterschiff verlassen.“

Er greift das nächste Seil und schwingt sich hinunter zum Wüstenboden. Grindelwald nutzte nicht das Seil, sondern apparierte neben Jack.

GRINDELWALD: „Wie heißt du?“

JACK: „Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow!“

GRINDELWALD: „Mein Name ist Gellert Grindelwald.“

JACK: „Aha. Und wie bist du hierhergekommen?“

Er hob einen Stein auf und warf ihn weg. Danach wanderte er ziellos durch die Gegend. Grindelwald folgte ihm mit seinen Augen.

GRINDELWALD: „Das weiß ich nicht wirklich.“

JACK: „Ich auch nicht. Da war irgendwas mit einem riesigen Kraken, aber anstatt tot zu sein, bin ich nun hier.“

Er fuchtelte wild mit seinen Händen als er weiterlief.

GRINDELWALD: „Hast du einen Plan?“

JACK: „Für was?“

GRINDELWALD: „Willst du nicht dein Schiff wieder im Wasser sehen und die prächtigen Segel, die vom Wind erfüllt werden?“

JACK: „Klar, wenn du mir sagst, wie ich das Schiff bewegt bekomme.“

Grindelwald zückte seinen Zauberstab.

GRINDELWALD: „Wie wäre es hiermit?“

Jack sah ihn kurz überlegend an.

JACK: „Ich zweifle stark an deinen Fähigkeiten, mein Freund.“

Dann entdeckte er denselben Stein von vorhin wieder.

JACK: „Sag mal, ist das derselbe Stein? Was macht der schon wieder hier?“

Verwundert hob er den Stein auf.

JACK: „Ein Stein“

Er sah ihn merkwürdig an und leckte ihn dann ab. Angewidert von dem Geschmack, warf er ihn wieder weg. Grindelwald ermahnte sich, nicht mehr verwirrt über Jacks Taten zu sein. Jack ging weiter zum Bug des Schiffs und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Grindelwald achtete nicht mehr auf seinen Piratenfreund, sondern fand den Stein interessanter, da er sich nun als einen hellgrauen Krebs entpuppte. Jack versuchte mit einem gefundenen Seil das Schiff über den Wüstenboden zu ziehen. Der Krebs und Grindelwald sahen ihm bei diesem erfolglosen Fluchtversuch zu. Bald kippte er vor Frustration um und blieb liegen. Grindelwald ging zu ihm.

GRINDELWALD: (ruhig) „Alles in Ordnung, Jack?“

Jack antwortete nicht und blieb einfach liegen. Grindelwald war nicht wirklich besorgt um ihn und setzte sich zu ihm in den weißen Sand. Er beobachtete wie die hellgrauen Krebse, nun mehrere hundert Stück, das Schiff in grandioser Teamarbeit zum Fahren brachten. Grindelwald schüttelte Jack wach und das Schiff fuhr an den zwei Männern vorbei. Sie starrten für ein paar Sekunden dem Schiff nach, bevor sie begannen ihm hinterher zu rennen. Grindelwald packte Jack an seinem Mantel und sie apparierten auf das Schiff. Er ließ Jack wieder los, als sie auf dem Deck standen.

JACK: (überrumpelt) „Danke“

GRINDELWALD: (lächelnd) „Kein Problem“

Jack begann den Mast nach oben zu klettern. Grindelwald sah zu ihm nach oben.

GRINDELWALD: „Was machst du?“

JACK: „Nach oben klettern.“

GRINDELWALD: „Und warum?“

JACK: „Du weißt nichts über die Schifffahrt, oder?“

GRINDELWALD: „Wieso sollte ich? Ich bin Zauberer!“

JACK: (rufend) „Komm einfach!“

Grindelwald apparierte sich auf den höchsten Balken. Er setzte sich hin und ließ die Beine baumeln. Jack kam ein paar Minuten später an und stellte sich mit einer Hand am Mast, die andere an der Hüfte.

JACK: „Von hier aus kannst du sehen, ob irgendwann Meer in Sicht ist und wie du vielleicht schon festgestellt hast, haben wie noch einige Meilen Wüste vor uns.“

Grindelwald stand ebenfalls auf und sah zum Horizont.

GRINDELWALD: „Aber irgendwann müssen wir doch auf Wasser treffen, oder?“


	2. Mit Piraten ans Ende der Welt

### Hermine Jean Granger

wollte gerade das erste Mal apparieren, doch anstatt in dem gemalten Kreis vor ihr zu landen, tauchte sie an einem dunkleren Ort auf. Sie sah sich um und fand Harry an ihrer linken Seite und Professor Snape auf ihrer rechten. Beide sahen sich wie sie um. Es sah so aus, als wären sie auf einem asiatischen Schiff aus dem 17. Jahrhundert gelandet. Professor Snape sah als erstes zu Harry und dann zu Hermine. Seine strengen Augen musterten die Schüler, als wären sie daran schuld.

HERMINE: „Professor, wir...“

SNAPE: (seufzend) „Schon gut, Ms. Granger. Sie müssen sich und Mr. Potter nicht immer erklären.“

Unsicher blickte Harry sie an. Vier Männer und eine Frau traten auf sie zu. Snape trat in einem Schritt vor die Schüler, um sie zu beschützen, falls es nötig war. Diese Männer sahen nicht gerade freundlich aus. Ein Mann, der wie ein Piratenkapitän aussah, lächelte und seine Augen blitzten verächtlich auf.

BARBOSSA: „Das wird sie nicht retten.“

WILL: „Wir werden sie nicht angreifen.“

ELIZABETH: „Will hat Recht. Sie sind nur Kinder.“

Hermine sah sie trotzig an und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Harry sah sie warnend an.

BARBOSSA: (lachend) „Ihr dachtet doch nicht wirklich, dass ich ihnen etwas antue?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Das vielleicht nicht.“

Er trat vor und sah den Zauberstab in Harrys Hand.

DUMBLEDORE: (sanft lächelnd) „Das hättest du auch nicht geschafft, Hector. Denn sie sind auch Zauberer. Wie heißt ihr?“  
Hermine konnte die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme hören und dachte, dass er ihr bekannt vorkam.

SNAPE: (verblüfft) „Professor Dumbledore?“

HARRY: (ungläubig) „Was?!“

Hermine starrte den jungen Dumbledore erstaunt an. Er sah die drei Neuankömmlinge auf einmal traurig an.

DUMBLEDORE: „Ihr seid nicht aus meiner Zeit, oder? Nicht aus dem Jahr 1927?“

SNAPE: (mitfühlend) „Nein“

Dumbledore nickte und sah zu dem Piratenkapitän.

BARBOSSA: „Gut, da wir das geklärt haben. Willkommen auf der Reise zum Ende der Welt. Da ihr den netten Dumbledore hier zu kennen scheint, fragt ihn. Kann ich eure Namen erfahren?“

HARRY: „Ich bin Harry Potter.“

HERMINE: „Hermine Granger.“

SNAPE: (langsam kalt) „Severus Snape“

Die Gruppe löste sich auf. Snape ging zu Dumbledore und die beiden Professoren redeten lange miteinander. Hermine und Harry sahen sich etwas verloren an und erwarteten jeden Moment, dass Ron hinter ihnen auftauchte. Aber er kam nicht.

HARRY: „Wenigstens können wir jetzt apparieren“

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und hinderte sich an einem Kommentar.

ELIZABETH: „Wir sollten uns um sie kümmern.“

Die blonde Frau sah den jungen Mann neben ihr an.

WILL: „Wir? Sie sind fast schon erwachsen. Lass sie allein und hoffe, dass sie nichts anstellen“

Er sah sie kurz etwas länger an und ging dann mit einem leicht verächtlichen Blick und etwas murmelnd davon. Hermine sah zu der Blonden und hatte irgendwie Mitleid mit ihr.

HARRY: (vorsichtig) „Was ist passiert?“

ELIZABETH: (seufzend) „Ich will euch da nicht mit reinziehen. Ich bin übrigens Elizabeth.“

Hermine fand, dass sie ziemlich nett wirkt, aber viel versteckt.

HERMINE: „Wir sind keine Kinder mehr. Ich bin streng genommen erwachsen und Harry wird in 5 Monaten volljährig. Außerdem werden wir jedes Jahr mit dem Tod konfrontiert. Also wenn hier jemand nicht bereit ist über das Geschehene zu reden, bist du das. Ein Streit ist auf engen Platz – Au!“

Harry hatte ihr mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite gestoßen und sah sie warnend an. Elizabeth sah sie verwundert und verwirrt zugleich an.

ELIZABETH: „Ähm... Danke. Verzeiht, dass ich euch für Kinder gehalten habe. Nun, wir sind auf der Mission Captain Jack Sparrow von den Toten wiederzuholen, weil wir ihn benötigen, um Davy Jones zu besiegen.“

HERMINE: „Eigentlich ist es unmöglich jemanden nach gewisser Zeit wiederzubeleben. Außerdem kann man das Ende der Welt nicht erreichen, weil die Erde rund ist.“

HARRY: „Hermine!“

ELIZABETH: „Ah, in Ordnung.“ (genervt) „Soll ich euch die Geschichte unserer Mission nun erzählen oder wollt ihr es nicht wissen?“ 

HARRY: „Doch! Natürlich. Entschuldige meine Freundin. Sie meint es nicht böse. Bitte erzähl weiter.“

HERMINE: (kleinlich) „'Tschuldigung“

ELIZABETH: „Schon gut. Captain Barbossa wurde von Tia Dalma vom Tod zurückgeholt und er segelt uns zum Ende der Welt. Captain Jack Sparrow kann sie leider nicht so zurückholen, weil er von dem Kraken gefressen wurde und ist deswegen nun in Davy Jones' Locker.“

HARRY: „Wie kam es dazu, dass er gefressen wurde? Er muss euch ja ziemlich viel bedeuten, dass ihr für ihn in den Tod segelt.“

ELIZABETH: „Ja, das stimmt.“

Sie machte eine Pause und wurde von irgendwas abgelenkt. Dann schüttelte sie kurz den Kopf, um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren.

ELIZABETH: „Nun, Jack hatte einen Vertrag mit Davy Jones. Sein Schiff, die Black Pearl, gegen seine Seele. Und nun hat er diesen Vertrag eingelöst. Als der Kraken fast die gesamte Crew getötet hat, wollten wir die Black Pearl verlassen. Doch ich wusste, dass Davy Jones hinter Jack her war. Also musste er bei der Pearl bleiben, damit wir gerettet wären. Ich küsste ihn, um... um ihn an das Schiff zu fesseln.“

HARRY: (mitfühlend) „Und dein Freund da hat es gesehen?“

Elizabeth nickte und sah die Zauberschüler traurig an.

HERMINE: (überlegend) „Also rettet ihr den Mann, den du getötet hast, damit ihr jemand anderen töten könnt?“

HARRY: „Hermine, sag nicht das.“

HERMINE: „Was denn?“

HARRY: „Du wolltest jetzt auf die moralischen Unstimmigkeiten hinweisen, obwohl du einfach nur unsere Werte auf andere Leute überträgst. Hab ich Recht?“

HERMINE: „Verdammt“

Elizabeth lächelte die beiden an.

ELIZABETH: „Ihr kennt euch schon ziemlich lange, oder?“  
HARRY: „Ja. Aber eigentlich sind wir ein Trio. Unser bester Freund Ron wurde anscheinend nicht hierhergebracht.“

ELIZABETH: „Das tut mir leid.“

HERMINE: „Danke.“

Es wurde ruhig an Deck und der Nachthimmel spiegelte sich fast perfekt im Wasser. Sie traten zur Reling, damit sie den Matrosen nicht mehr im Weg standen. Hermine lächelte Harry an, der es erwiderte.

HARRY: „Ich glaube, wir finden einen Weg zurück.“

HERMINE: „Daran zweifle ich nicht. Nur wie lange wird es dauern?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Das weiß ich nicht, aber wir Zauberer müssen zusammenhalten.“

Er und Snape traten von hinten zu den Schülern an die Reling.

DUMBLEDORE: „Severus hat mir vieles erklärt und wir werden eine Lösung zu diesem Problem finden.“

HERMINE: „Wissen sie, ob es eine ähnliche Mechanik ist wie die Zeitumkehrer, Sir?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Tut mir leid, Hermine, das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich hoffe, dass es eine andere Art von Magie ist.“

SNAPE: (sachlich) „Was habt ihr gemacht oder wolltet ihr tun, bevor ihr hier aufgetaucht seid?“

HERMINE: Apparieren. Heute war die erste Apparierstunde mit Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore. Also, unserem Dumbledore.“

Sie sah entschuldigend zu dem jungen Dumbledore.

DUMBLEDORE: (schmunzelnd) „Schon gut, Hermine. Also wolltest du apparieren? Gut. Und du, Harry?“

HARRY: „Dasselbe wie sie.“

SNAPE: „Zum selben Zeitpunkt?“

HARRY: „Nein. Leicht versetzt. Also kurz nach ihr. Ich kam ja auch kurz nach ihr hier an. Ich habe sie schon neben mir gesehen, als ich ankam.“

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig.

DUMBLEDORE: (murmelnd) „Interessant“

SNAPE: „Ich habe gerade eine Tür geöffnet und wollte hindurch gehen. Und sie, Sir?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Bei mir war es mitten in der Nacht und ich bin einfach hier aufgewacht. Deswegen bin ich zuerst von einem Traum ausgegangen.“

HERMINE: „Schade, sonst hätten wir von einem Ortswechsel als Auslöser ausgehen können.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Sag mal, du bist ziemlich schlau, oder?“

SNAPE: „Und nervtötend oben drauf“  
Dumbledore musste lächeln.

HARRY: „Aber es ist wahr. Sie schreibt die besten Noten, außer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dort bin ich der beste.“

SNAPE: „Sind sie sich da sicher, Potter?“

Harry sah mürrisch weg.

DUMBLEDORE: „Darf ich fragen, woher ihr mich alle kennt?“

HARRY: „Nun ja -“

SNAPE: „Es ist besser, wenn sie so wenig wie möglich über ihre Zukunft wissen, damit sie ihre Entscheidungen nicht ändern. Sonst könnten sie noch unsere Zukunft verändern.“

HERMINE: „Das stimmt. Wir machen hier quasi eine Zeitreise, also müssen wir uns auch an die Zeitreiseregeln halten.“

SNAPE: „Ms. Granger, wir machen hier auf jeden Fall eine Zeitreise. Schließlich sind wir auf einem Schiff, das zuletzt vor dreihundert Jahren verwendet wurde. Wahrscheinlich ist Magie nicht das schlimmste, aber wenn sie irgendwas von Muggeltechnologien erfahren, werde ich euch das restliche Jahr nachsitzen lassen.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Severus -“

SNAPE: „Und hören sie auf mit diesem Severus! Sie sind nicht der Mann, den ich kenne. Sie sind jemand anderes.“

Snape hatte mit leicht bedrohlicher Stimme gesprochen, doch der junge Dumbledore ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, genauso wie der alte Dumbledore; lächelte er nur.

DUMBLEDORE: „Das weiß ich sehr wohl. Dennoch mag ich es einfach, Leute beim Vornamen zu nennen.“  
Er kramte in seiner Tasche und holte ein paar Zitronenbonbons heraus.

DUMBLEDORE: „Wollt ihr?“

Harry und Hermine nahmen sich lächelnd eins und Snape nahm dann auch eins, als Dumbledore die restlichen nicht wegsteckte, sondern ihm für mehrere Augenblicke unter seine krumme Nase hielt. Auf einmal rannte Will an ihnen vorbei zum Steuer, wo Barbossa stand.

WILL: „Barbossa! Da vorne.“

BARBOSSA: „Aye. Wir sind verloren und ohne Kurs.“

ELIZABETH: „Ohne Kurs?“

BARBOSSA: „Es gibt keinen Kurs zu einem Ort, der nicht gefunden werden will. Andernfalls wüsste doch ein jeder, wo dieser Ort ist.“

MR. GIBBS: „Wir gewinnen an Fahrt.“

BARBOSSA: (freudig) „Aye!“

HERMINE: „Er ist verrückt geworden. Sicher, dass ihr ihn vollständig zurückgebracht habt?“

ELIZABETH: „Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du zu den Lebenden zurückkehren würdest?“

Hermine wusste keine Antwort.

ELIZABETH: „Genau!“

Sie eilte Will hinterher, der den Männern Befehle zu rief. Sie sollten das Schiff wenden.

SNAPE: „Wir könnten das Schiff zum Fliegen bringen.“

Will sah ihn verwirrt an.

BARBOSSA: „Bloß nicht. Wir müssen darunter, um ans Ende der Welt zu kommen.“ (rufend) „Nein! Befehl zurück! Das Schiff soll seinen Kurs allein suchen!“

Die Männer stoppten sofort und sahen ängstlich hinaus zu der Kante des Wasserfalls.

ELIZABETH: „Ihr habt unser Schicksal besiegelt.“

BARBOSSA: „Ihr müsst nicht so unhöflich sein. Vielleicht überlebt Ihr nicht und kommt nicht wieder hier vorbei. Dann wären dies die letzten freundlichen Worte, die Ihr je hört.“

Snape errichtete eine Schutzblase um sich, damit er nicht nass werden würde. Hermine sah empört zu ihm, doch das Schiff begann sich über die Kante zu neigen und sie musste sich schnell irgendwo festhalten. Barbossa begann verrückt zu lachen, als würde es ihm Spaß machen, den Matrosen beim vermeintlichen Sterben zuzusehen. Dumbledore erschuf eine Schutzblase um Hermine, Harry und sich selbst.

DUMBELDORE: (murmelnd) „Ohne Severus Hilfe kann ich keine Blase um das ganze Schiff machen.“

Die Männer schrien schrecklich in Todesangst. Hermine und Harry klammerten sich an den jungen Dumbledore und sie fielen hinab in die Tiefe des Ozeans.


	3. Gellert, Jack und die Black Pearl

### Harry James Potter

klammerte sich an Dumbledore, der Hermine und ihn sicher an den Strand brachte. Hermine und er sahen sich erstaunt um. Snape landete neben ihnen.

HARRY: „Für den Tod ist es hier ziemlich sandig. Oder ist das nicht die Manifestation, der Ort des Todes?“

HERMINE: „Genau das, glaube ich nicht. Es ist ein Ort, an dem dieser Davy Jones seine besiegten Feinde gefangen hält. Oder?“

Sie sah zu Will, der neben ihnen mit Elizabeth aus dem Meer kroch. Bei Hermines Frage zuckte er nur mit der Schulter und ging an ihnen vorbei. Wütend kam Mr. Gibbs zu ihnen gelaufen.

MR. GIBBS: „Ihr arroganten Schnösel! Wieso habt ihr uns und die Crew nicht auch in so eleganten Blasen gerettet?“

Er zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Snape und herrschte vor allem ihn an. Dumbledore trat dazwischen.

SNAPE: „Ihr habt ja nicht gefragt.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Severus! Ich hätte euch ja gerettet, aber meine Magie reicht nicht aus, um ein ganzes Schiff in einer Blase zu packen. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid.

MR. GIBBS: „Ja, ist ja schon gut. Ich wusste nicht-“

SNAPE: „Richtig, du weißt nichts über unsere Fähigkeiten, also solltest du lieber den Mund halten, Mr. Gibbs“

MR. GIBBS: (murmelnd) „Aye“

Als dann auch die restlichen Matrosen aus dem Meer gekrabbelt waren und sich den Sand abklopften, bemerkten alle die riesige Wüstendüne vor ihnen und das seltsame Rauschen, was nicht vom Meer und den Wellen stammte.

MR. GIBBS: „Dieser Ort wurde wahrhaftig von Gott verlassen.“

ELIZABETH: „Ich kann Jack nicht sehen. Ich kann niemanden sehen.“

BARBOSSA: „Er ist hier. Davy Jones hat nie etwas freigegeben, das er sich geholt hat.“

WILL: „Und ist das von Bedeutung? Euretwegen sind wir hier gefangen. Genauso wie Jack.“

Barbossas Affe umarmte eine altertümliche Karte, die den Wasserfall wie durch ein Wunder überlebt hat.

TIA DALMA: „Der gewiefte Jack ist sehr viel näher als ihr denkt.“ 

Sie hielt einen hellgrauen Krebs in der Hand, den sie mit einem Finger streichelte, und weitere dieser Krebse krabbelten unter ihren Rock. Dann kam mit lautem Knirschen der Krebse die Black Pearl über die Düne gesegelt. Zwei Männer standen auf dem obersten Querbalken und die Black Pearl wurde sicher ins Meer gebracht.

MR. GIBBS: „Brat mir doch einer 'nen Storch. Das ist Jack.“

Grindelwald nahm Jacks Hand und sie apparierten zu den anderen hinunter. Die Crew rief erstaunt auf und kam dann auf Jack zu gerannt.

ALLE: „Das ist der Captain!“

MR. GIBBS: „Jack!“

JACK: „Mr. Gibbs!“  
MR. GIBBS: „Aye, Captain“

JACK: „Dacht' ich's mir doch. Ich nehme an, dass du für dieses Verhalten eine gute Erklärung hast.“

MR. GIBBS: „Sir?“

JACK: „Auf meinem Schiff herrscht ein ständiger und ansteckender Mangel an Disziplin. Wieso? Woran liegt das, Sir?“

MR. GIBBS: „Sir, das... das hier ist das Reich von Davy Jones, Captain.“

JACK: „Das weiß ich.“

GRINDELWALD: „Nein, wusste er nicht.“

JACK: „Gellert, ich weiß wo ich bin. Glaubt ja nicht, ich wüsste nicht, wo ich bin.“

MR. GIBBS: „Und wer ist das?“

JACK: „Oh, das ist mein neuer Freund Grindelwald. Er hat mir geholfen, als kein anderer meiner Freunde da war, Mr. Gibbs.“

Grindelwald stand neben ihm und Harry spürte wie sein kalter, ungleicher Blick über ihn glitt. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob Voldemorts Blick in seinen Träumen oder der kalte Blick dieses Zauberers schlimmer war. Dumbledore schien wie gelähmt den anderen Zauberer aus seiner Zeit zu betrachten. Erst als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten, sah Dumbledore schnell weg. Harry wunderte sich sehr, über die Spannung, die zwischen den beiden Zauberern herrschte.

DUMBLEDORE: (murmelnd) „Natürlich musste er mit mir kommen und nicht Newt. War klar, dass mir das nicht vergönnt werden würde.“

HARRY: (leise) „Professor Snape? Ist das der Gellert Grindelwald, der auf Professors Dumbledores Schokofroschkarte steht?“

Snape sah wie immer leicht genervt zu ihm hinunter.

SNAPE: „Es scheint so.“

HERMINE: „Es gab ein Kapitel in Geschichte der Zauberei über ihn. Man sagt er konnte die Massen für seine Zwecke manipulieren und mobilisieren. Doch er griff nie Großbritannien direkt an, weil er zu viel Respekt vor Dumbledore hatte. Dumbledore soll der einzige Zauberer gewesen sein, der er ebenbürtig war. So kam es auch zu dem legendären Zauberduell 1945.“

SNAPE: „Ms. Granger, wie war das mit den Zeitreiseregeln? Seien Sie nicht so laut, sonst wird uns der junge Dumbledore noch hören!“

HERMINE: „Tut mir leid, Sir“

SNAPE: „Seit diesem Duell sitzt Grindelwald in Nurmengard, ein Zauberergefängnis. Und meines Wissens nach lebt er noch.“

HARRY: „Er sieht aber nicht so alt aus wie unser Dumbledore.“

SNAPE: „Richtig erkannt, Potter. Er muss auch aus 1927 sein, genau wie der junge Dumbledore.“

HARRY: „Professor Snape? War er schlimmer als Voldemort?“

Snape antwortete nicht sofort und betrachtete Harry eindringlich. Irgendwie erschien sein Blick weniger hasserfüllt und genervt.

SNAPE: „Nun, er hat nicht so viele Menschen umgebracht wie der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Allerdings konnte er seine Feinde zu verbündeten machen. Er war sehr... überzeugend. Also unterschätzen sie ihn nicht, Mr. Potter“

Jack Sparrow war weiter gegangen und begrüßte seine Crew. Harry wusste nicht, warum sie diesen wandelnden Idioten zurückholen wollten.

BARBOSSA: „Jack Sparrow“

JACK: „Oh, Hector. Ziemlich lange her, nicht wahr?“

Jack taumelte zu dem Piratenkapitän.

BARBOSSA: „Aye. Isla de la Muerta, weißt du doch noch? Du hast mich erschossen.“

JACK: „Ganz sicher nicht.“

Er wanderte mit Grindelwald weiter durch die Crew.

JACK: „Tia Dalma. Wieder mal unterwegs. Du schaffst es jede Wahnvorstellung noch etwas makabrer zu gestalten.“

WILL: (seufzend) „Er hält uns für eine Halluzination.“

Jack ging zu ihm.

JACK: „Will, verrate mir etwas. Hat es dich hierher verschlagen, weil du wieder irgendwen retten möchtest und du es ohne meine Hilfe es nicht schaffen würdest?“

WILL: „Nein“

JACK: „Na also, du brauchst immer meine Hilfe, also kannst du nicht hier sein, wenn du nicht meine Hilfe brauchst.“

Nun sah Jack Snape, Harry, Hermine und natürlich auch Dumbledore.

JACK: „Und wer seid ihr?“

Grindelwald war Jack gefolgt und lächelte amüsiert. Es hatte nichts Freundliches an sich, meinte Harry. 

GRINDELWALD: „Einen von ihnen kenne ich sogar. Der große Schlanke mit dem kastanienbraunen Haar ist Albus Dumbledore.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Gellert, du hast ein paar Namen ausgelassen.“

GRINDELWALD: „Oh, Verzeihung. Ich wusste nicht, dass dein Name dir so viel wert war.“

HERMINE: „Genug!“

JACK: „Ich stimme dir voll und ganz zu, junge Dame.“

HERMINE: „Professoren, denken sie! Wenn Dumbledores moralisches Gegenstück ebenfalls hier ist, dann müsste auch Harrys hier sein. Das heißt, wir haben ein viel größeres Problem.“

Die beiden Zauberer sahen sich kurz an und betrachteten dann verwirrt die Zauberer aus 1997. Harry bekam Angst. Wenn Lord Voldemort wirklich hier wäre, wären alle in Gefahr. Andererseits wären seine Freunde Zuhause etwas sicherer, da sie ja ohne ihn und Hermine auskommen mussten.

GRINDELWALD: „Wen meinst du? Ein so junger Zauberer kann doch nicht so viele Feinde haben.“

HARRY: „Doch kann er. Ich meine, den größten schwarzmagischen Zauberer aus unserer Zeit.“

SNAPE: „Er ist skrupellos und tötet, ohne darüber nachzudenken.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Das erklärt ihr uns bitte nicht im Detail, wegen der Zeitreise, die wir alle erleben, aber Hermine, wenn von jedem Hergeschickten das moralische Gegenstück hier ist, wer ist dann für dich hier?“

Hermines und Snapes Blicke kreuzten sich und beide sahen schnell mit einer angewiderten Grimasse weg. Grindelwald musste lachen und sah zu Jack. Dieser lächelte kurz nervös.

JACK: „Was redet ihr da über Zeitreisen? Ihr seid doch alle nur eine Halluzination. Du bist aber keine, oder Gellert?“

GRINDELWALD: „Jack, niemand an diesem Strand ist eine Halluzination. Außerdem ist diese Zeitreise wohl wahr. Albus und ich kommen aus 1927. Und sie kommen aus... Wer seid ihr überhaupt?“

Er wandte sich an Snape und die Jugendlichen.

SNAPE: (kühl) „Das braucht sie nicht zu interessieren.“

HERMINE: „Zauberer aus dem Jahr 1997. Mehr dürft ihr leider nicht erfahren.“

WILL: „Die Welt wird noch weitere 300 Jahre existieren? Ich dachte, sie wird vorher von jemanden zerstört.“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

SNAPE: „Natürlich wird sie das, Dummkopf.“

JACK: „Das kann alles nicht wahr sein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sogar Gellert eine Halluzination ist.“

GRINDELWALD: (frustriert) „JACK! Ich bin habe dich doch schon berührt!“

ELIZABETH: „Jack, es ist wahr. Wir sind hier. Auch die Zauberer sind wirklich hier.

Jack sah sie verwirrt an und taumelte dann zu Mr. Gibbs zurück.

JACK: „Davy Jones' Reich sagtest du?“

MR. GIBBS: (nickend) „Aye“

ELIZABETH: „Wir sind gekommen, um dich zu retten. Die Zauberer nicht, aber wir alle anderen.“

JACK: „Um mich zu retten, ja? Das ist wirklich zu freundlich, aber aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ich ein Schiff besitze und ihr nicht, seid ihr wohl auf Rettung angewiesen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich in der Stimmung dazu bin.“

BARBOSSA: „Ich sehe mein Schiff genau dort.“

Er deutete auf die Black Pearl und alle drehten sich zu dem Schiff um.

JACK: „Ich seh' überhaupt nichts. Muss wohl ein winzig kleines Ding sein, dass irgendwo hinter der Pearl treibt.“

WILL: „Jack! Cutler Beckett hat das Herz von Davy Jones. Er befehligt die Flying Dutchman.“

ELIZABETH: „Er will über die Meere kontrollieren.“

TIA DALMA: „Das Lied wurde bereits gesungen. Der Hohe Rat wurde einberufen.“

JACK: „Da lässt man euch mal für 'ne Minute allein. Und was passiert? Alles geht den Bach runter.“

MR. GIBBS: „Nein, Jack, die Welt braucht dich. Wir stehen vor einer großen Bedrohung.“

WILL: „Du brauchst eine Crew.“ 

JACK: „Warum sollte ich mit einem von euch segeln wollen? Außer die Zauberer. Euch finde ich klasse! Vier von euch haben versucht mich umzubringen. Einer ist es gelungen.“

Er deutete mit einer Hand auf Elizabeth. Will sah Elizabeth an, doch diese traute sich nicht etwas zu sagen.

JACK: „Oh, sie hat es dir nicht gesagt. Dann habt ihr euch viel zu erzählen, solange ihr hier seid. Und was dich angeht“

Jack ging zu Tia Dalma.

TIA DALMA: „Nein, jetzt sag nicht du hättest es seiner Zeit nicht genossen.“

JACK: „Was soll ich lügen? Na gut, du gehörst dazu.“

Er ging an seiner gewohnten Crew vorbei und blieb bei den Asiaten stehen.

JACK: „Ihr könnt mitkommen. Über den Rest muss ich nochmal nachdenken.“

Er nahm seinen schwarzen Kompass und sah drauf.

BARBOSSA: (lächelnd) „Jack, wohin soll die Reise gehen, Jack?“

Der Affe sprang auf seine Schulter und er streichelte mit der Hand die altertümliche Karte. Die Crew lächelte und sah erwartungsvoll Jack an. Dieser sah kurz zu Grindelwald und er lächelte entschlossenen. Harry sah Hermine an und war bereit das Abenteuer zu beschreiten. Zusammen mit den Piraten und den Zauberern.


	4. Der Weg zur lebendigen Welt

### Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

hatte nun mehrere Stunden auf See verbracht, obwohl es sich wie Tage anfühlte, und er hatte jedes Gespräch mit Grindelwald vermeiden können. Doch der schwarze Magier verfolgte ihn wie ein Jäger seine Beute. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er mit Barbossa, der seine Gesellschaft zu schätzen schien und der Einzige mit ein wenig Sinn für Stil und Ehre auf diesem Piratenschiff war. Doch die Gespräche über den richtigen Hut wurden irgendwann langweilig. Mit den anderen drei Zauberern sollte er so wenig wie möglich Kontakt haben. Der Rest der Crew bestand aus ungewaschenen Matrosen oder Leute, über deren Benehmen man nicht allzu sehr nachdenken sollte. Noch schwieriger machte es die Sache, dass Grindelwald über das ganze Schiff wanderte. Wie ein Panther, der es nicht erwarten kann, ihn zu zerfleischen. Er redete mit jedem und gewann viele für seine Sache und eine Meuterei wäre für ihn nun ein Kinderspiel. Die Sonne ging unter und die Sterne erleuchteten schon bald den mondlosen Himmel.

WILL: „Was ist das im Wasser?“

Nebelige, weiße Gestalten glitten durchs Wasser.

TIA DALMA: „Seelen. Sie sollten unter dem Schutz von Davy Jones stehen. Das war die Aufgabe, die ihm zugeteilt wurde von der Göttin Calypso, die auf See Verstorbenen auf die andere Seite übersetzten. Er darf alle zehn Jahre als Mensch an Land gehen, um bei der zu sein, die ihn liebt. Aufrichtig. Aber der Mann ist ein Monster geworden.“

WILL: „Dann war er also nicht immer so tentakelig?“

TIA DALMA: (lächelnd) „Nein. Er war ein Mann vor langer Zeit.“

Kleine Boote zogen vorbei. In jedem saß ein

Mensch. Mr. Gibbs nahm sich eine Waffe und Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab. Will hielt beide auf.

WILL: „Die sind keine Gefahr für uns. Hab ich Recht?“

TIA DALMA: „Für sie, sind wir nichts weiter, als fahrende Seelen.“

Dumbledore bemerkte, dass Harry ängstlich die Boote betrachte.

DUMBLEDORE: „Keine Sorge, Harry. Alles wird gut. Wir alle sind auf dem Schiff sicher. Sie können nicht zu uns hinauf.“

Er lächelte dem Jungen sanft zu und hoffte inständig, dass es stimmte. Seinen Zauberstab nahm er nicht zur Hand, denn, wenn nötig, konnte er sich auch anders verteidigen.

BARBOSSA: „Richtig. Wir sollten sie gar nicht beachten.“

ELIZABETH: (freudig) „Da ist mein Vater! Wir sind wieder zurück! Vater! Vater, sieh mich an!“

JACK: (ernst) „Elizabeth. Wir sind nicht wieder zurück.“

Elizabeth starrte ihn verängstigt an und sah dann zurück zu ihrem Vater.

ELIZABETH: „Vater!“

Mr. SWANN: „Elizabeth, bist du tot?“

ELIZABETH: (entgeistert) „Nein, nein...“

MR. SWANN: „Ich denke, ich schon.“

ELIZABETH: „Nein, das darf nicht sein.“

MR. SWANN: „Da war diese Truhe, weißt du. Es ist seltsam. Sie schien auf einmal so wichtig zu sein.“

ELIZABETH: (leicht panisch) „Komm an Bord!“

MR. SWANN: „Und ein Herz. Wenn man das Herz ersticht, so erfuhr ich, muss man seinen Platz einnehmen und bis in alle Ewigkeit die sieben Meere befahren. Die Dutchman braucht einen Captain. Dumm wär's, sowas am Leben zu lassen.“

ELIZABETH: (panisch) „Ich brauche eine Leine! Komm mit uns zurück!“

Harry fand eine und wollte sie ihr gerade geben.

ELIZABETH: (panisch murmelnd) „Komm schon!“

Sie riss ihm die Leine aus der Hand.

TIA DALMA: „Ein Hauch von Schicksal“

Die dunkelhäutige Frau sah Will eindringlich an, doch Will blickte sie nur verwirrt an und eilte dann hinter Elizabeth her, die gerade das Ende der Leine über Bord warf und sie landete teilweise auf Mr. Swans Boot, doch er bewegte sich nicht.

ELIZABETH: „Greif die Leine!“

MR. SWANN: (gerührt) „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Elizabeth.“

ELIZABETH: (panisch) „Vater, greif die Leine! Greif die Leine!“

Sie rannte weiter ans Ende des Schiffs.

TIA DALMA: „Sie darf das Schiff nicht verlassen!“

Teile der Crew, die an Deck war, rannten ihr nach. Sie kletterte auf die Reling.

ELIZABETH: „Vater! Bitte komm mit uns! Bitte! Ich werd' dich nicht zurücklassen!“

MR. SWANN: „Elizabeth, ich werde deine Mutter von dir grüßen.“

ELIZABETH: „Ich lass dich nicht zurück!“

Sie wurde von Will weg von der Reling gezogen und er umarmte sie fest.

WILL: „Elizabeth, Elizabeth... Können wir ihn retten?“

Er sah Tia Dalma über Elizabeths Schulter an, doch diese schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

TIA DALMA: „Er kommt nie wieder...“

Beide saßen nun auf dem Boden und sie wimmerte in seinen Armen. Er tröstete sanft und behütend. Dumbledore hatte die Szenerie beobachtet und hoffte keine bekannten Gesichter zu sehen. Er spürte einen Blick im Nacken und als er sich umwandte, sahen ihn Grindelwalds ungleiche Augen intensiv an. Für einen Moment sah er den jungen Grindelwald, den jugendlichen Grindelwald, der seine ganze Welt eingenommen hatte. Schmerz lag in Grindelwalds Augen und Tränen bildeten sich in Dumbledores. Ihr Augenkontakt wurde unterbrochen, als Jack sich zu Dumbledore stellte.

JACK: „Alles in Ordnung, Zauberer?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Selbst verständlich. Aber wer denkt bei so einem Moment nicht an seine eigenen Verluste.“

JACK: „Naja, ich bin nicht so der sentimentale Typ. Ich winke diesen Erinnerungen gerne zu, aber ich kümmre mich nicht wirklich um sie.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Ich wünschte, dass ich das auch könnte. Die Liebe ist ein lästiges Geschöpf.“

JACK: „Dann solltest du dich mit ihm anfreunden oder erlegen. Erlegen ist in der Tat die bessere Wahl. Aber ich will dich jetzt nicht dazu anstiften eine Frau umzubringen. Jeder liebt irgendwen. Es ist die Frage wie du damit umgehst.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Wir werden hier sterben, oder?“

JACK: „Ich glaube, dass wir das noch herausfinden müssen.“

Damit ging er wieder davon und als Dumbledore sich unter Deck begeben wollte, stand Grindelwald urplötzlich vor ihm. Sie starrten sich für einen Augenblick an.

GRINDELWALD: „Du bist größer als ich dich in Erinnerung hatte.“

Dumbledore musste lächeln.

DUMBLEDORE: „Es sind ja auch ein paar Jahre vergangen.“

GRINDELWALD: „Und wir haben uns weiterentwickelt.“  
DUMBLEDORE: „In der Tat. Doch warum nur musst du diesen extremen Weg eingehen?“

GRINDELWALD: „Du weißt, dass es das einzig richtige ist. Wir sind stärker als jeder einzelne von ihnen. Selbst alle zusammen könnten einen von uns nicht aufhalten. Du hast es einmal ähnlichgesehen.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Aber wie du schon sagtest. Wir haben uns weiterentwickelt. Man tritt keinen Hund, nur weil man stärker ist.“

GRINDELWALD: „Ich will nur Freiheit für das Herrchen. Der Hund herrscht momentan über uns, obwohl es andersherum sein sollte.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Und das willst du erreichen, indem du alle anderen Hunde umbringst? Das haben sie nicht verdient. Außerdem schützt das Gesetz uns und auch sie, damit wir friedlich weiterleben können.“

GRINDELWALD: „Lass uns aufhören über Politik zu reden. Hat Mr. Scamanders Niffler meine Flammen überlebt?“

Dumbledore sah ihm in die Augen und fragte sich, was er wohl dachte und mit diesem Smalltalk erreichen wollte.

DUMBLEDORE: „Warum interessiert dich der Niffler? Willst du wissen, ob ich den Blutpakt erhalten habe? Beides kann ich bejahen. Du hättest wirklich besser darauf aufpassen sollen.“

GRINDELWALD: „Wirst du ihn zerstören?“

Dumbledore schwieg und sah auf das schwarze Wasser, in dem sich die Sterne spiegeln. Grindelwald drehte sich ebenfalls dem Wasser zu. Ihre Arme berührten sich.

GRINDELWALD: „Weißt du, ich sorge mich mehr, als die Leute glauben. Du bist das perfekte Beispiel dafür. Weißt du noch, als ich dachte, dass du in Gefahr wärst, nur weil du mir nicht zurückgeschrieben hast?“

Dumbledore lachte leicht. Es war ein warmes und schönes Lachen.

DUMBLEDORE: „Am nächsten Morgen hat ganz Godric's Hollow davon gesprochen. Es ging sogar das Gerücht um, dass ein Basilisk in unserem Haus wäre und du uns alle gerettet hättest.“

Grindelwald lachte ebenfalls und sah Dumbledore an.

GRINDELWALD: „Sieh uns an, Albus. Wir, die mächtigsten Zauberer und eigentlich Erzfeinde, reden hier bei Sternenlicht. Hast du dem britischen Zaubereiministerium eigentlich irgendwas gesagt?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Nur die Wahrheit. Wir waren uns näher als Brüder.“

Grindelwald schmunzelte.

GRINDELWALD: „Ich wette, die werden selbst mit diesem Tipp nie darauf kommen.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber es ist auch gut so. Nicht jeder muss alles über den gefürchteten Grindelwald wissen.“

GRINDELWALD: „Also gibst du es zu?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Nur die Meinung der Öffentlichkeit und das was der Tagesprophet über dich sagt.“ 

Grindelwald lächelte und sah zu den Sternen hinauf.

GRINDELWALD: „Die Zukunft mag ungewiss sein, aber meine Vergangenheit gehört dir.“

Dumbledore sah ihn an und genoss die Worte von ihm zu hören.

Dann betrachtete er wieder das schwarze Wasser und klammerte sich an die Hoffnung auf ein glückliches Ende dieser unglücklichen Liebesgeschichte. Grindelwald drehte sich ihm zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dumbledore sah verdutzt zu ihm, aber Grindelwald hatte sich schon der Luke zum Schlafraum zugewandt und ging schnell hinein. Dumbledore blieb allein zurück und er lächelte verliebt sein Spiegelbild im Wasser an.

DUMBLEDORE: (murmelnd) „Wie soll ich nur jemals gegen ihn kämpfen sollen?“

TIA DALMA: „Vielleicht musst du das ja gar nicht.“

Sie war auf einmal neben Dumbledore aufgetaucht.

DUMBLEDORE: „Ach ja? Dann verrate mir wie.“

TIA DALMA: „Kämpfe, um ihn zu retten. Mach, dass niemand ihn töten kann, weil du ihn nicht getötet hast.“

Dumbledore dachte über ihre Worte nach, doch als er eine Frage stellen wollte, war sie bereits wieder verschwunden. Bis zum nächsten Morgen redete er mit niemandem mehr und grübelte über das Geschehene und Gesprochene. Er konnte nicht schlafen, also würde es eine lange Nacht werden. Dumbledore lag in seiner Hängematte und hörte den Schlafenden zu. Die meisten Zauberer konnten nicht schlafen. Außer Harry, dem es anscheinend nichts ausmachte auf einem schaukelnden Schiff zu schlafen. Eine dunkle Gestalt huschte an seiner Hängematte vorbei. Dumbledore erkannte Snape und lauschte ihm, wie er die knarzenden Treppenstufen zum Deck hinaufstieg. Er wollte ihm irgendwie folgen, doch erinnerte sich, warum er hier unten war und nicht an Deck. Grindelwald. Er und Jack schienen untrennbar zu sein. Wieder ging er ihm aus dem Weg. Außerdem wirkt es, als würden die beiden etwas planen. Dumbledore kuschelte sich in das schmutzige Kissen und dachte wieder an den kleinen Kuss. Es ist eine hoffnungslose Bitte, aber vielleicht erhört er ihn irgendwann. Dumbledore kann nur hoffen, dass es dann nicht zu spät ist.

Am Morgen war er ziemlich überrascht, dass er geschlafen hatte. Als er mit Harry und Hermine an Deck ging, sah er Jack wie er über der altertümlichen Karte brütete. Man konnte die Karte beliebig verschieben, sodass sie zu mehr als nur einem Ort führen konnte. Grindelwald war schlafen gegangen, was Dumbledore etwas beruhigte. Barbossa schien als einziger wirklich ruhig und nicht verzweifelt zu sein wie die alle anderen, die langsam, aber sicher verdursteten.

DUMBLEDORE: „Meinst du wir schaffen das?“

BARBOSSA: „Vermutlich. Aber wenn nicht, dann bin ich auch nur wieder tot.“

DUMBLEDORE: „In deiner Situation ist das leicht zu sagen.“

BARBOSSA: „Naja, wenn ich hier sterbe, sterbe ich glücklich mit meinem Affen und der Black Pearl unter meinen Füßen. Und ich weiß, dass Jack die Pearl nicht nach mir bekommen würde.“

Er grinste und streichelte zufrieden den Affen auf seiner Schulter. Dumbledore schwieg.

BARBOSSA: „Wie stehst du zum Tod?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Ich habe keine Angst davor, aber ich würde gerne zu Hause sterben. Ich habe bereits so viel verloren. Ich treffe im Tod mehr Geliebte, als wenn ich weiterleben würde.“

BARBOSSA: „Das ist traurig.“

Dumbledore nickte.

DUMBLEDORE: „Nur eine Person lebt noch, die ich liebe. Aber wem erzähl ich das? Ihr seid Piraten und nicht an andere Leute gebunden.“

BARBOSSA: „Naja. Obwohl ich Jack hasse, lieben wir dasselbe Schiff. Das heißt wir treffen zwangsläufig aufeinander und versuchen uns immer wieder zu töten. Nur Jack hat es geschafft.“

Dumbledore lächelte belustigt.

DUMBLEDORE: „Leider ist man mit den Dingen, die man hasst, am meisten verbunden.“

BARBOSSA: „Oh, wie Recht du doch hast“

DUMBLEDORE: „Allerdings will ich auch nicht sterben. Weder hier, noch in meiner Welt. Es gibt noch so viel zu erledigen. Ich würde meine Freunde enttäuschen, wenn ich aufgeben und hier sterben würde.“

BARBOSSA: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es dir verzeihen werden, wenn du im Kampf stirbst.“

Dumbledore lächelte leicht und sie sahen hinaus auf die Wellen des wirklich unendlichen Meeres.

DUMBLEDORE: „Wie lang werden die Vorräte noch halten?“

BARBOSSA: „Noch diesen Tag. Danach wird einer nach dem anderen verdursten.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Hat Jack auf der Karte irgendwas gefunden?“

BARBOSSA: „Keine Ahnung. Freiwillig werde ich nicht mit diesem Idioten reden. Wie war das mit Dingen, die wir hassen? Man muss ja nicht unbedingt auf sie zu laufen, oder?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Ja, vielleicht. Aber wenn sie das haben, was man liebt, muss es wohltun, nicht wahr?“

Barbossa nickte und gab dem Affen eine Erdnuss, der sie gierig fraß. Dumbledore entfernte sich, als Will auf ihn zu trat.

WILL: „Wieso unternimmt er nichts?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Was soll er denn schon tun? Er ist auch nur ein Mann mit einem Hut.“

WILL: „Und was ist mit euch? Mit dir, Snape und Grindelwald? Könnt ihr zusammen nicht irgendwas tun?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttäuschen muss, aber es ist nicht unsere Welt. Wir wissen nicht, was überhaupt passiert ist. Wie können wir etwas bekämpfen, was wir nicht verstehen?“

WILL: „Stimmt, aber-“

ELIZABETH: „Will, wir kommen hier schon raus. Wir müssen Jack vertrauen, dass er die Karte lesen kann und eine Lösung findet.“

WILL: „Natürlich glaubst du ihm und vertraust ihm. Wieso auch nicht?“

Er stampfte aufgebracht davon und sah nicht zurück. Dumbledore sah entschuldigend Elizabeth an und wollte etwas sagen.

ELIZABETH: (ihn unterbrechend) „Es ist meine Schuld, aber es war die richtige Entscheidung. Es muss einfach richtig sein!“

Eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange.

DUMBLEDORE: (sanft) „Bereust du was du getan hast?“

Sie strich sich die Träne von der Wange und auch die nächste strich sie davon. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

DUMBLEDORE: „Dann hast du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Nur der Preis ist unfassbar hoch. Doch glaub mir, irgendwann wird es besser. Er kann nicht für immer wütend auf dich sein.“

ELIZABETH: „Vielleicht ja doch.“   
DUMBLEDORE: „Was würde er denn ohne dich tun, Elizabeth? Er braucht dich so sehr, wie du ihn brauchst.“

Sie nickte und murmelte etwas Ähnliches wie 'Danke', bevor sie unter Deck ging und versuchte weitere Tränen zu verhindern. Dumbledore seufzte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

DUMBLEDORE: (murmelnd) „Es wird irgendwann besser? Belüg dich selbst doch nicht!“

Er sah nun Grindelwald wieder bei Jack sitzen. Dumbledore konnte sich nicht entscheiden sich dazuzusetzen oder doch ihm weiter aus dem Weg zu gehen. Beides wäre schmerzhaft und hoffnungslos. Er fühlte sich müde und dachte an die verzweifelte Elizabeth. Er war genauso wie sie, nur ihre große Liebe steht auf derselben Seite. Er ging unter Deck und kuschelte sich in seine Hängematte, obwohl es ziemlich heiß war.

Erst als die Sonne unterging, wachte er wieder auf. Sein Magen knurrte, doch Dumbledore entschied, dass das verbliebene Essen für andere war. Er setzte sich auf und sah Grindelwald lässig an eine Säule gelehnt stehen. Er spielte mit dem Elderstab in seiner Hand. Ohne den Blick zu heben, begann er zu sprechen.

GRINDELWALD: „Mein geliebter Albus, ich bereue nichts und dennoch wünschte ich es wäre anders gekommen. Ich glaube wirklich, dass wir hätten zusammen sein können.“

Dumbledore wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte und schwieg, obwohl er so gerne etwas gesagt hätte. Grindelwald lächelte sanft.

GRINDELWALD: „Du siehst so süß aus, wenn du schläfst.“ (zögernd) „Würdest du für mich, für meine Liebe, für uns … für das größere Wohl mir folgen und die Welt verändern, nur damit wir zusammen sein können?“

DUMBLEDORE: (gequält) „I-ich habe mich schon mal so entschieden und werde es wieder tun.“

GRINDELWALD: „So? Du meinst gegen mich. Außerdem haben wir beim letzten Mal gegeneinander gekämpft. Ich wollte dir schon die ganze Zeit sagen, dass es mir leidtut, dass Ariana gestorben ist. Sie war ein so hübsches, kleines Mädchen-“

DUMBLEDORE: (kalt) „Hör auf“

Er konnte es nicht ertragen über sie zu reden. Gequält vermied er seinen Blick.

DUMBLEDORE: „Es ist nicht richtig, was du tust, auch wenn ich dich liebe. Ich will dich nicht bekämpfen, doch muss es tun. Für das größere Wohl“

Seine Tränen fielen und bevor sie sich in seinem Bart verfingen, kniete Grindelwald vor ihm hin und strich sie sanft fort. Sie sahen sich lange an und sie küssten sich. Intensiver als in ihrer Jugend, weil sie nun wussten, dass es wahrscheinlich der letzte Kuss sein würde, den sie haben würden. Erst nach mehreren Augenblicken und als Dumbledore Angst bekam, dass jemand es sehen könnte, obwohl der Schlafraum leer war, lösten sie sich und umarmten sich noch einmal kurz, bevor sie an Deck gingen. Beide gingen zu Jack, der bei der Karte saß und immer noch versuchte sie zu lösen, während er ein Selbstgespräch führte, dass Dumbledore und Grindelwald mit Interesse verfolgten.

JACK: „Oben ist unten. Das ist beeindruckend unhilfreich. Wieso sind solche Dinge so verwirrend?“

Grindelwald konnte den kleinen Jack auf Jacks linker Schulter sehen, doch Dumbledore nicht.

JACK: (links) „Streng dein Hirn an, Jackie.“

JACK: (groß) „Was? Aye“

JACK: (links) „Du musst das Herz erstechen.“

JACK: (rechts) „Nein, tu es nicht.“

Ein weiterer Jack war aufgetaucht, doch diesmal stand dieser auf seiner rechten Schulter.

JACK: (groß) „Wie bitte?“

JACK: (rechts) „Die Dutchman braucht einen Captain.“

JACK: (groß) „Das ist noch weniger hilfreich als unhilfreich.“

JACK: (links) „Die See wird auf ewig dein Zuhause sein.“

JACK: (groß) „Ich liebe die See.“

JACK: (links) „Wie steht's mit Import?“

JACK: (groß) „Ich bin für Rum. Rum ist gut.“

JACK: (links) „Import anlegen!“

JACK: (rechts) „Wo wir uns Rum besorgen können und Frauen, dürfen wir nur einmal alle zehn Jahre hin.“

JACK: (links) „Was hat er gesagt?“

JACK: (groß) „Einmal alle zehn Jahre.“

JACK: (links) „Zehn Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, mein Freund.“

JACK: (groß) „Sogar noch länger, bedenkt man den Mangel an Rum.“

JACK: (links) „Aber noch lange nicht so lange wie die Ewigkeit.“

JACK: (rechts) „Und wie hast du vor sie zu verbringen? Tot oder lebend?“

JACK: (links) „Der unsterbliche Jack Sparrow“

JACK: (groß) „Oh, das find ich toll.“

JACK: (rechts) „Bei Sonnenuntergang spielt das alles keine Rolle mehr.“

Der große Jack denkt kurz nach und beugt sich wieder über die Karte, ohne auf die kleinen Jacks zu achten, die fast von seinen Schultern gefallen wären.

JACK: (groß) „Nicht Sonnenuntergang. Sonnenaufgang. Und der Aufgang ist oben.“

Ruckartig steht er auf. Kurz musterte er Grindelwald und Dumbledore.

JACK: „Wenn ihr zugehört habt, wisst ihr was zu tun ist. Hoff' ich“

Ohne auf eine Reaktion der Zauberer zu warten und lief er zur Reling.

JACK: „Was ist das?“

Er erhielt die Aufmerksamkeit der gelangweilten und verzweifelten Matrosen, die mit ihm rannten und nachsahen, was Jack gesehen hatte.

JACK: „Was ist das? Ich weiß es nicht. Was denkt ihr?“

Er redete zu seiner Schulter.

MR. GIBBS: „Wo denn?“

JACK: „Da“

GRINDELWALD: „Ist er nun noch verrückter geworden?“

DUMBLEDORE: (belustigt lächelnd) „Vermutlich ist das sein Normalzustand.“

Barbossa kam vom Steuer hinunter und sah sich an, was sein Rivale da tat. Snape war bei ihm, während Harry und Hermine mit Jack rannten, der nun zur entgegengesetzten Seite des Schiffs lief. Nun folgten ihm auch Will und ein paar der Asiaten. Wieder rannte Jack los, nur diesmal zu der Seite, wo er herkam. Tia Dalma und Elizabeth rannten ebenfalls mit. Jack rannte nun wieder zur anderen Seite und das Schiff begann zu schaukeln.

MR. GIBBS: (freudig) „Er schaukelt das Schiff!“

Sie liefen weiter und immer wieder zwischen den beiden Seiten hin und her. Barbossa warf einen Blick auf die Karte und sah die Wörter 'Up is Down'.

BARBOSSA: „Aye. Er hat es begriffen. Achtet auf den Wellengang.“

Er ging unter Deck, während nun alle Matrosen an Deck rannten. Nur Snape, Dumbledore und Grindelwald nicht, weil sie sich mit einem kleinen Blickaustausch verstanden, dass es bessere Wege gibt ein Schiff umzudrehen. Snape hatte es zwar nicht gesehen, aber dachte an denselben Zauber. Zusammen erhoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe und sprachen die Worte. Sofort dreht sich die Black Pearl zu der einen Seite um und der Mast und alles war nun unter Wasser. Verwirrt und verängstigt sehen die Matrosen sich um. Diesmal hatten die Zauberer vergessen, sich mit einer Blase vor dem kalten Wasser zu retten. Dumbledore betrauerte innerlich seinen schicken Anzug, der nun durch das Salzwasser hin sein würde. Sie mussten unter Wasser bleiben, bis die tiefstehende Sonne komplett untergegangen war. Dann mit einem grünen Licht am Horizont, wurde die Black Pearl wieder auf das Wasser gehoben. Alle waren nun wieder in der Welt der Lebenden und klitschnass. 


	5. Piratendialog

### Gellert Grindelwald

stand hustend da und zückte seinen Zauberstab, um sich zu trocknen. Dumbledore, Harry und Hermine waren so freundlich auch die anderen auf dem Schiff zu trocknen. Grindelwald trat zu Jack.

GRINDELWALD: „Was nun?“

JACK: „Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher.“

MR. GIBBS: „Oh, mein geliebter Westwind. Wir sind wieder zurück!“

ELIZABETH: „Das ist der Sonnenaufgang.“

Barbossa drehte sich plötzlich mit einer Pistole auf Jack gerichtet um. Grindelwald trat sofort vor Jack und erhob seinen Zauberstab. Will, Elizabeth und Mr. Gibbs reagierten ähnlich und zeigten mit ihren Läufen auf Barbossa. Schnell kramte Jack seine Geschosse raus und stellte sich hinter Grindelwald, sodass nur seine Arme sichtbar waren, die auf Will und Elizabeth gerichtet warnen. Harry und Hermine zückte auch ihre Zauberstäbe, doch Snape hielt sie auf, als sie sich dazustellen wollten. Dumbledore sah relativ ruhig aus und stand hinter Barbossa, jedoch hatte er seinen Zauberstab bereits in der Hand. Will und Elizabeth zielten nun mit einer zweiten Pistole auf Jack zurück. Alle starrten zu ihnen. Barbossa begann zu lachen und die Spannung schien nachzulassen, als die anderen im Kreis mit einstiegen. Sie ließen ihre Waffen sinken, bis Barbossa sie plötzlich wieder hob.

BARBOSSA: „Na gut, das reicht jetzt“

Alle waren still und hielten die Läufe einander vor die Gesichter.

BARBOSSA: „Der hohe Rat der Bruderschaft versammelt sich in der Schiffbruch-Bay und Jack, du und ich, wir gehen dahin und ich möchte keine Diskussionen deswegen!“

JACK: „Die Diskussion wird sich nicht umgehen lassen. Wenn die Piraten sich treffen, werden Grindelwald und ich mit meinem Schiff woanders hinfahren.“

ELIZABETH: „Die Piraten wollen eine Allianz gegen Beckett bilden und du bist ein Pirat.“

Sie richtete beide Pistolen auf ihn. Jack tat das gleiche, aber richtete seinen zweiten Lauf sofort wieder auf Will, als dieser ebenfalls beide Pistolen auf ihn richtete.

WILL: „Kämpfe oder nicht. Aber lauf nicht davon Jack.“

BARBOSSA: „Wenn wir nicht zusammenhalten, werden sie uns jagen, einer nach dem anderen, bis niemand mehr übrig ist, abgesehen von dir.“

DUMBLEDORE: (leise) „Klingt nach den Zauberern, die gegen Grindelwald vorgehen wollen.“

GRINDELWALD: (lächelnd) „Danke, wie nett von dir“

JACK: „Klingt doch ganz reizvoll, oder? Captain Jack Sparrow, der letzte Pirat.“

Barbossa trat einen Schritt auf Jack zu und stand in der Mitte des Kreises.

BARBOSSA: „Aye, und dann wirst du ganz allein gegen Jones antreten. Wie fügt sich das in deinen Plan?“

JACK: „Der Punkt ist noch nicht ganz klar, aber ich kehre nicht auf den Grund des Meeres zurück, mein Freund. Verlass dich drauf.“

Er richtete eine Pistole auf Barbossas Gesicht und drückte ab. Verdutzt sah Barbossa auf als kein Schuss ihn traf, sondern nur Schlamm. Alle anderen versuchten ebenfalls jemanden zu erschießen, aber sie hatten dasselbe Problem.

MR. GIBBS: „Feuchtes Pulver“

HERMINE: (leise) „Gut, dass sie nicht wissen, dass wir auch Leute umbringen können.“

HARRY: „Hermine!“

Grindelwald musste grinsen und gab der kleinen Hexen Recht. Die Piraten setzten sich zusammen, weil sie keine Vorräte hatten. Will rollte die Karte aus und deutete darauf. Interessiert beugten Jack und Barbossa darüber.

WILL: „Auf dieser Insel gibt es eine Süßwasserquelle. Wir füllen unsere Vorräte auf und im Anschluss erschießen wir uns alle wieder gegenseitig.“

JACK: „Hector, du führst diesen Landtrupp an und ich bleib auf meinem Schiff.“

BARBOSSA: „Ich lasse mein Schiff nicht unter deinem Kommando.“

WILL: „Wieso geht ihr beide nicht an Land und überlasst das Kommando mir?“

Jack und Barbossa sahen ihn ungläubig an.

WILL: (schnell) „Vorübergehend.“

Sie setzten die Segel und die allgemeine Atmosphäre verbesserte sich mit jeder Meile, mit der sie der Insel näherkamen, von Verzweiflung zu Aufregung. Dumbledore verbrachte mehr Zeit mit Harry und Hermine und Grindelwald hatte keine Möglichkeit bei ihm zu sein. Er bemerkte, dass Dumbledore ihnen ein paar Dinge aus der Schule beibrachte. Er hatte hin und wieder zugehört und fand, dass Dumbledore in seiner Lehrerrolle wirklich gut aussah. Will und Elizabeth schienen sich auch gut mit ihnen zu verstehen, aber Grindelwald mied die jugendlichen Zauberer. Er wusste nicht, was er für sie war. Grindelwald war nicht ihr Verbündeter, weil sie auf Dumbledores Seite waren, aber sie waren auch nicht seine Feinde. Welcher große Zauberer hat denn schon Jugendliche als Erzfeinde? Als die Insel langsam in Sicht kam, rief Barbossa die Zauberer und ein paar Piraten zusammen.

BARBOSSA: „So wir Piraten haben uns aufgeteilt, aber was ist mit euch Zauberern? Wir wissen nicht, wie mächtig ihr seid oder was ihr alles anstellen könnt. Ein paar sollten zum Schutz, aber auch damit es ausgeglichen bleibt, mit an Land kommen. Sonst segelt Mr. Turner mit ihnen noch davon.“

Empört sah Will zu ihm.

WILL: „So etwas würde ich nie tun.“

JACK: „Lüg nicht, Junge. Du bist ein Pirat wie wir alle. Außerdem brauchst du die Pearl doch für irgendwas, sonst wärst du gar nicht erst mitgekommen, um mich zu retten.“

HARRY: „Hermine und ich würden gerne hierbleiben.“

BARBOSSA: „Gut. Was ist mit ihnen, Mr. Snape?“

SNAPE: „Ich verabscheue Strände. Ich bleibe mit Mr. Potter und Ms. Granger hier.“

Barbossa nickte und sah dann zu Dumbledore und Grindelwald, die sich bereits prüfend ansahen.

GRINDELWALD: „Da die beiden wichtigsten Piraten an Land gehen, sollten die beiden mächtigsten Zauberer mit ihnen gehen. Es wäre nur fair, nicht wahr, Albus?“

JACK: (überschwänglich) „Finde ich großartig!“

Er ging zu Grindelwald und legte ihm einen Arm, um die Schultern. Barbossa verdrehte die Augen und Dumbledore lächelte belustigt.

DUMBLEDORE: „Da scheint jemand einen besten Freund gefunden zu haben.“

Harry und Hermine kicherten.

GRINDELWALD: „Yep, beste Freunde.“

Dann drehte er sich zu Jack und umarmte ihn kurz. Jack sah etwas verdutzt drein. Wie Dumbledore, als Grindelwald ihm auf die Wange geküsst hatte. Sie kamen an der kleinen Insel mit zwei Bergen an und die auserwählte Mannschaft ging an Land. Die beiden Piraten und die beiden Zauberer standen neben einander. Sie entdeckten am schwarzen Strand einen riesigen, toten und halb vermoderten Kraken.

GRINDELWALD: „Was war das?“

JACK: „Das, mein Freund, hat mich umgebracht.“

BARBOSSA: „Beckett hat Jones dazu gezwungen es umzubringen, damit er einfach nur zeigen kann, dass er nun das Sagen hat.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Immerhin eine Sorge weniger beim Besiegen eures Feindes.“

JACK: „Mag sein. Aber das war nur sein Haustier.“

BARBOSSA: „Und willst du noch davonlaufen, Jack? Denkst du, du kannst vor der ganzen Welt davonlaufen? Weißt du, das Problem ist, wenn man von irgendwas der Letzte ist: Bevor man sich's versieht, ist man allein.“

JACK: „Manchmal kommt auch etwas zurück, mein Freund. Wir sind der lebende Beweis, wir beide.“

BARBOSSA: „Aye, aber das ist eine verdammt riskante Angelegenheit. Es gibt keine Garantie dafür, dass man zurückkehrt, aber dass man stirbt, ist tot sicher.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Leider stimmt das. Und jeder wird früher oder später sterben.“

GRINDELWALD: „Doch wir entscheiden, wann es soweit ist. Außerdem kennt der uns Zauberer noch nicht.“

BARBOSSA: „Und das hätte ich gerne auch weiterhin so. Ihr seid unsere letzte Chance, wenn alles schief gehen sollte.“

JACK: „Dennoch werden wir den hohen Rat der Bruderschaft einberufen?“

BARBOSSA: „Unsere einzige Hoffnung, Junge. Selbst die Zauberer können nicht gegen alles ankommen.“

JACK: „Das an sich genommen ist schon eine traurige Feststellung.“

BARBOSSA: „Die Welt hat einmal sehr viel mehr Platz geboten.“

JACK: „Die Welt ist groß genug. Sie hat nur weniger zu bieten.“

Grindelwald warf einen letzten Blick in die toten, orangen Augen des Ungeheuers, bevor er den anderen in den Dschungel der Insel folgte. Die vier Männer führten den kleinen Trupp aus Piraten zu der Quelle im Dschungel. Doch als sie dort ankamen, entdeckten sie eine Leiche mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Wasser liegen. Barbossa tunkte seinen Finger ins Wasser und probierte die Wassertropfen, aber fast sofort spuckte er sie wieder aus.

BARBOSSA: „Vergiftet, durch den Körper im Wasser.“

Mr. Gibbs hob ihn leicht hoch, um sein Gesicht zu sehen.

  1. GIBBS: „Den hab ich schon mal gesehen. Der war in Singapur!“



DUMBLEDORE: „Wir kriegen Besuch!“

Er war weiter hinten geblieben und deutete auf das sich nähernde Schiff.

GRINDELWALD: „Freunde von euch?“

JACK: „Nicht ganz, fürchte ich.“

Plötzlich erhoben die asiatischen Matrosen um sie herum ihre Waffen auf die Crew der Black Pearl und auch auf die beiden Zauberer. Grindelwald grinste, während Dumbledore ernst dreinblickte und versuchte Grindelwalds Grinsen mit einem Blick zu beenden.

JACK: „Er ist der Captain.“

Er deutete auf Barbossa, der genervt die Augen rollte. Aber im Ganzen konnten weder Grindelwald oder Dumbledore etwas unternehmen. Ein Schuss und einer von den Vieren wäre tot, bevor die Zauberer reagieren könnten. Die Asiaten brachten die Crew an Bord der Black Pearl, die von ihnen übernommen worden war. Sie hielten alle gefangen, was besonders Snape zu missfallen schien. Barbossa, Dumbledore und Grindelwald gingen vor, während Jack sich hinter ihnen zu verstecken versuchte.

BARBOSSA: „Sao Feng. Das ihr hier auftaucht, ist wirklich ein bemerkenswerter Zufall.“

Barbossa sprach zu dem Captain, der vor ihnen stand und sich bei seinen Worten umgedreht hatte. Sao Feng ignorierte Barbossa Worte und sah an den Zauberern vorbei auf Jack.

SAO FENG: „Jack Sparrow“

Jack kam hervor, als sein Name genannt wurde. Grindelwald misstraute dem asiatischen Captain zu tiefst.

SAO FENG: „Ihr habt mich einst bis ins Mark beleidigt.“

JACK: „Das ist eigentlich nicht meine Art.“

Schnell traf ihn Sao Fengs Faust im Gesicht. Grindelwald erhob schnell den Zauberstab, doch Snapes und Barbossas warnende Blicke hielten ihn auf Sao Feng zu verletzen. Jack richtete seine Nase wieder.

JACK: „Damit wären wir wohl wieder quitt, ja?“

DUMBLEDORE: (leise) „Er lernt auch nicht dazu, oder?“

Grindelwald hatte denselben Gedanken. Bevor Sao Feng auf Jacks Antwort reagieren konnte, trat Will vor und deutete auf Elizabeth.

WILL: „Lasst sie sofort frei. Sie ist nicht Teil des Handels.“

BARBOSSA: „Von welchem Handel sprecht ihr?“

SAO FENG: „Ihr habt Captain Turner gehört. Lasst sie frei.“

MR. GIBBS: „Aye, dieser verräterische Schuft hat eine Meuterei gegen uns angezettelt.“

WILL: „Ohne die Pearl kann ich meinen Vater nicht befreien. Nur aus diesem Grund habe ich diese Reise mitgemacht.“

ELIZABETH: „Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, was du vorhast?“

WILL: „Diese Bürde hatte ich zu tragen.“

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille und Elizabeth sah Will enttäuscht an. Generell hatte sich die Verwirrung über Wills Plan verflüchtigt.

JACK: „Er will die Pearl. Captain Turner will die Pearl. Und du, Elizabeth, hattest Schuldgefühle. Und Barbossa, du und deine Bruderschaft. Ist denn niemand gekommen, um mich zu retten, nur weil er mich vermisst hat?“

Stille herrschte. Dann hoben langsam die Männer der Black Pearl einer nach dem anderen die Hand. Selbst Barbossas Affe hob seinen Arm.

JACK: „Ich geselle mich zu meinen Freunden.“

Er wollte gerade zu ihnen gehen, als Sao Feng ihn mit einem Arm auf der Schulter aufhielt und ihn so zwang mit ihm zu gehen.

SAO FENG: „Es tut mir leid, Jack, aber da ist ein alter Freund, der dich vorher nochmal sehen möchte. Dich und diese seltsamen Gestalten.“  
JACK: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich einen weiteren Besuch eines alten Freundes überleben werde.“

SAO FENG: „Das werdet ihr jetzt herausfinden.“

Er drehte sich und Jack dem Horizont entgegen, sodass sie ein Schiff mit weißen Segeln näherkommen sahen. Jack und Grindelwald wurden in ein Büro auf dem Schiff mit den weißen Segeln gebracht, in dem ein Mann am Fenster stand.

GRINDELWALD: (flüsternd) „Wer ist das?“

JACK: (flüsternd) „Willst du nicht wissen.“

BECKETT: „Seltsam. Hier sind magische Kräfte am Werk und dennoch konnte ich euch gefangen nehmen. Wieso willst du mir nicht deinen Freund vorstellen?“

JACK: „Ne, lieber nicht. Er soll sich schön selber vorstellen.“

BECKETT: „Nun, dann, Sir. Wie ist euer Name?“

GRINDELWALD: (leicht grinsend) „Mein Name ist Gellert Grindelwald. Gefürchtetster Magier meiner Zeit. Und du?“

BECKETT: „Lord Cutler Beckett. Was macht ein wahrscheinlich so berühmter Zauberer wie ihr bei einem solchen Piraten?“

GRINDELWALD: „Vielen Dank für diese Schmeichelei, aber du hast keine Ahnung von meinem Ruf. Ich war bei ihm, als wir von den anderen Piraten gerettet wurden. Also lasst mich bitte selbst urteilen über den ehrenwerten Captain.“

BECKETT: (lächelnd) „Sicherlich“

Jack durchsuchte die vielen, kleinen Boxen auf einem Tisch. Grindelwald war am Eingang stehen geblieben und spielte mit seinem Zauberstab. Beckett drehte sich nun zu Jack um.

BECKETT: „Es ist nicht hier, Jack.“

JACK: „Was? Was denn?“

BECKETT: „Das Herz von Davy Jones. Es ist sicher an Bord der Flying Dutchman und damit unerreichbar für euch. Ihr habt kein Pfand, was eure Schuld gegenüber dem Captain angeht.“

JACK: „So wie ich das sehe, ist diese Schuld schon lange beglichen worden.“

BECKETT: „Mit eurem Tod? Und doch sehe ich euch hier.“

JACK: „Schließt eure Augen und stellt euch vor, es wäre ein Albtraum. Bei mir funktioniert das gut.“  
BECKETT: „Und wenn Davy Jones erfahren würde, dass ihr noch am Leben seid?“

### Harry James Potter

wartete mit Hermine und Snape ab, was nun passieren würde. Jack und Grindelwald wurden abgeführt und der Rest der Crew wurde auf dem eigenen Schiff gefangen gehalten. Englische Truppen kamen nun auf die Black Pearl und das Schiff war überfüllt von den ganzen Matrosen und Piraten. Nervös schlichen die Zauberer mit ihren Zauberstäben in der Hand um die Männer der Black Pearl. Stark genug wären sie, um die Engländer sowie die Asiaten zu besiegen. Sie mussten nur auf ein bestimmtes Zeichen warten.

SAO FENG: „Meine Männer sind mir Crew genug.“

OFFIZIER: „Company-Schiff. Company-Crew.

Will ging mit Elizabeth an seiner Seite dazwischen.

WILL: „Wir waren uns einig, dass die Black Pearl mir gehören sollte.“

SAO FENG: „Wir waren uns einig.“

Asiatische Männer boxten ihm in den Bauch und führten ihn dann ab zu den anderen Gefangenen. Harry verfluchte sich für das Vertrauen, dass er Will und Elizabeth geschenkt hatte. Er konnte Will verstehen, dennoch hätte er die Zauberer daraus halten sollen. Harry hatte sich wehren wollen, aber Snape hatte gemeint, dass sie mitmachen sollten. Er hatte Snape selten so grimmig gesehen und er war der verhassteste Schüler von Snape. Sein kühler Blick war noch kälter geworden. Dumbledore hielt sich eher an Barbossa, als an die anderen Zauberer. Vielleicht sollte sich jeder Zauberer einen Piraten suchen, dem er folgen kann.

Beckett schüttete den dreien eine orange-goldene Flüssigkeit in kleine Gläser. Während er sprach über gab er Jack und Grindelwald eines.

BECKETT: „Vielleicht seid ihr an einer Alternative interessiert. Eine, die von euch absolut nichts weiter erfordert. Bloß ein paar Informationen.“  
JACK: „Es geht um den hohen Rat der Bruderschaft, aber dafür muss ein wenig mehr herausspringen, besonders wegen meinem Schutz, den ich durch Gellert erhalte. Begleicht meine Schuld bei Jones und garantiert meine Freiheit.“

Jack trank sein Glas leer, nahm sich dann Becketts und leerte es ebenfalls, sodass Beckett zwei weitere füllte. Grindelwald sah leicht zweifelnd auf die Flüssigkeit hinab. 

BECKETT: „Natürlich. Es geht nur ums Geschäft.“

JACK: „Wenn ich über etwas plaudern wollen würde, was würde das genau sein?“

BECKETT: „Ich würde sagen alles. Wo treffen sie sich? Wer sind die Piraten-Fürsten? Was ist der Sinn und Zweck der neun Acht-Reales-Silbermünzen?“

Will und Elizabeth bekamen schwere Ketten angelegt, während der Rest der Crew glücklicherweise relativ frei war. Der Streit um die Pearl wurde fortgeführt und Hermine wollte die Gespräche belauschen, um auf alles gewappnet zu sein. Harry hatte sie begleitet, weil hier niemand allein rumlaufen sollte.

SAO FENG: „Beckett war einverstanden. Die Black Pearl sollte mir gehören.“

OFFIZIER: „Lord Beckett würde wohl kaum ein Schiff hergeben, das schneller als die Dutchman ist, oder?“

Der Offizier ging davon und ließ Sao Feng allein zurück.

BARBOSSA: „Was ist das nur für ein Pech, dass sie nicht den Kodex der Bruderschaft ehren? Denn Ehre ist in diesen Tagen überaus selten geworden.“

SAO FENG: „Es hat nichts Ehrenhaftes auf der Seite der Verlierer zu stehen. Es ist gut die Seite zu wechseln, um zu siegen. Denn es geht nur ums Geschäft.“

BARBOSSA: „Die Seite der Verlierer, sagt ihr?“  
SAO FENG: „Sie haben die Dutchman. Und jetzt die Pearl! Was hat die Bruderschaft dagegen zu setzen?“

BARBOSSA: „Wir haben Calypso. Und sollte sie nicht reichen, haben wir die Zauberer.“

Leicht verwirrt blickte Sao Feng zu Elizabeth und Dumbledore und Verständnis trat in seine Augen. Dennoch schnaubte er verächtlich.

SAO FENG: „Calypso. Eine alte Legende. Dazu ein paar Zauberer. Ihr versteckt euch hinter alten Mythen.“

BARBOSSA: „Nein. Die Göttin selbst. Gebunden an ihre Menschengestalt. Stellt euch vor, ihr könnt die geballte Kraft der See gegen eure Feinde einsetzen. Ich hab vor sie zu befreien. Deswegen will ich eine Zusammenkunft des Hohen Rates. Des ganzen Rates.“

Jack hatte sich einen Fächer geschnappt und wedelte damit vor seinem Gesicht. Grindelwald hatte sich auf einen Stuhl niedergelassen und betrachtete die Landkarte und die vielen kleinen Figürchen, die aufgestellt waren.

JACK: „Barbossa könnt ihr kriegen. Diesen aggressiven Homunkulus und seinen Freund mit dem Holzauge auch. Und Turner. Vor allem Turner. Der Rest geht an Bord der Pearl und ich führe euch zur Schiffbruch-bay. Dort liefere ich euch die Piraten und ihr liefert mich nicht an Jones aus. Ein verflucht guter Handel, denkt ihr nicht?“

BECKETT: „Du hast dann fast alle Zauberer.“

GRINDELWALD: „Fast alle? Gibt es noch mehr hier?“  
BECKETT: „In der Tat, Mr. Grindelwald. Wir fanden einen gewissen Newt Scamander mit einem braunen Koffer eines Nachts an Bord. Er sagte, er wisse nicht, wie er hierhergekommen sei. Seitdem begleitet er Norrington bei seinen alltäglichen Aufgaben. Aber ich dachte, ihr wüsstet von allen Zauberern, die aufgetaucht sind.“

GRINDELWALD: „Nur von denen, denen ich selbst begegnet bin. Aber ich kenne Mr. Scamander. Passt er gut auf seinen Koffer auf?“

BECKETT: (leicht verwirrt) „Ja, er trägt ihn immer bei sich.“

Grindelwald nickte und dachte daran, wie Dumbledore sich freuen würde, wenn er von Newt wüsste. Er selbst war nicht so begeistert von dem Magizoologen. Vor allem wegen seiner Festnahme in New York. Nur wegen ihm konnte MACUSA Grindelwald fassen. Dennoch war die Flucht einfach gewesen.

BECKETT: „Also Jack, was ist nun mit ihnen?“

JACK: „Naja, sie kleben praktisch an der Crew. Wenn du einen entfernst, werden sich die anderen wehren. Grindelwald, was denkst du?“

GRINDELWALD: „Also, du bekommst Will, Mr. Beckett, richtig? Wir könnten auf die beiden Jugendlichen verzichten.“

BECKETT: „Ihr habt Kinder an Bord?“

JACK: „Sie sind fast erwachsen, meinte Dumbledore.“

GRINDELWALD: „Wir sollten aber beide zusammen schicken. Harry und Hermine wirken schon überfordert mit der ganzen Situation.“

BECKETT: „Habt ihr keine anderen Zauberer?“

JACK: „Doch. Snape könnten wir loswerden.“

GRINDELWALD: „Stimmt. An ihm klebt wahrscheinlich niemand.“

BECKETT: „In Ordnung. Und was passiert mit Ms. Swan?“

JACK: „Was habt ihr für Interesse an ihr?“

Beckett lächelte ihn an.

SAO FENG: „Was habt ihr mir zu bieten, Captain?“

BARBOSSA: „Das, was ihr akzeptiert, Captain.“

SAO FENG: „Die beiden Frauen.“

Hermine stand neben Elizabeth und wollte schon den Zauberstab zücken.

ELIZABETH: „Was?“

BECKETT: „Jack, gerade ist mir etwas eingefallen. Ich besitze diesen prächtigen Kompass, der mich dorthin führt, was ich will. Wofür also brauche ich euch?“

WILL: „Elizabeth wird nie in einem Handel geboten.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Und Hermine genauso wenig.“

HARRY: „Ja. Lasst Hermine aus eurem Geschäft.“

BARBOSSA: „Das stimmt. Außer Frage.“

SAO FENG: „Das war keine Frage.“

JACK: „Er führt euch zu dem, was ihr euch am meisten wünscht. Und das ist nicht der Hohe Rat der Bruderschaft, oder?“

BECKETT: „Und was ist es dann, Jack?“

JACK: „Das bin ich. Tot.“

ELIZABETH: „Na gut.“

WILL: „Was? Nichts ist gut.“

HERMINE: „Du kannst uns doch nicht einfach so verkaufen!“

ELIZABETH: „Will, du bist für das alles verantwortlich. Wenn es uns rettet, dann ist es gut. Keine Sorge, wir Frauen müssen doch sowieso immer alles regeln.“

BECKETT: „Verdammt.“

Er warf den Kompass zu Jack und Jack warf den Fächer zu ihm. Nun begann Beckett mit dem Fächer zu wedeln. Nur etwas eleganter und gekonnter.

BECKETT: „Allerdings. Wenn ich euch töte, kann ich den Kompass benutzten und Schiffbruch-Bay allein finden. Hab ich nicht Recht? Ich würde sozusagen den Mittelsmann umgehen.“

Er erhob eine Waffe und zielte auf Jack.

WILL: „Elizabeth, das sind Piraten.“

ELIZABETH: „Ich habe im Umgang mit Piraten wahrlich genug Erfahrung.“

HERMINE: „Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Auch wenn wir uns selbst verteidigen können, will ich diese Erfahrung gerne umgehen.“

ELIZABETH: „Komm schon, Hermine. Wir haben sonst keine andere Wahl. Wir bleiben sonst in Gefangenschaft.“

Hermine seufzte und sah die ältere Frau an.

HERMINE: „Meinetwegen.“

BARBOSSA: „Dann sind wir uns also einig.“

JACK: „Wenn ihr mich tötet, fändet ihr zu Anfang eine nahezu uneinnehmbare Festung vor, die einer Blockade über Jahre standhalten könnte. Und dann würdet ihr euch wünschen: 'Oh, hätte ich doch nur jemanden nicht getötet, der jetzt in der Festung säße und dafür sorgen könnte, dass die Piraten, die da drinsitzen, zu mir rauskommen.'“

BECKETT: „Und ihr habt die Macht das zu erreichen?“

JACK: „Ihr mögt mich töten können, aber bitte beleidigt mich nicht. Wer bin ich?“

Beckett wusste keine Antwort und Grindelwald musste grinsen.

JACK: „Captain Jack Sparrow“

Bevor Beckett etwas sagen konnte, schlug eine Kugel im Büro ein und er fiel hin. All die kleinen Figürchen fielen ebenfalls um. Schnell schüttelte Jack Becketts Hand.

JACK: „Abgemacht!“

Dann rannte er aus dem Büro. Grindelwald folgte ihm schnell.

GRINDELWALD: „Wo willst du hin? Zurück auf die Pearl?“

JACK: „Natürlich. Aber warte ich habe einen Plan.“

GRINDELWALD: „Und der sieht wie aus?“

JACK: „Warte.“

Sie schalteten die Wachen aus und konnten ohne Mühe aufs Deck und zum Steuer gelangen. Sie sahen, dass die Black Pearl Becketts Schiff angriff und mit Kanonenkugeln zerlöcherte, während Sao Fengs Schiff davon segelte.

Sao Feng hatte Hermine und Elizabeth an Bord genommen und war mit seinen Männern davon gesegelt, während Barbossa und die Crew der Black Pearl die englischen Männer von ihrem Schiff verjagten. Harry kämpfte tapfer an der Seite von Will, während Dumbledore und Snape an der Seite von Barbossa kämpften. Dumbledore brachte niemanden um, aber er schockte alle, sodass sie bewegungsunfähig waren. Barbossa kämpfte mit dem ersten Offizier bitter, bis dieser von Bord sprang. Insgesamt war der Kampf ziemlich einfach mit der Zauberkraft von drei Zauberern, die alle samt hervorragende Duellanten.

Beckett folgte Jack und Grindelwald. Als er beim Steuer ankam, stand Jack mit einer Kanone da, die auf Beckett zielte. Ein Seil war an die Kanone gebunden und über den Mast gelegt worden. Das andere Ende hielt er in der Hand. Grindelwald bekämpfte mit einfachen Sprüchen die Matrosen, die keine Chance gegen ihn hatten.

BECKETT: „Ihr seid verrückt.“

JACK: „Gott sei's gedankt, sonst würde das hier vermutlich nicht funktionieren.“

Er zündete und die Kugel schoss in Becketts Richtung, der zur Seite sprang, sodass sie den Hauptmast traf und beschädigte. Die Kanone selbst wurde nach hinten geschleudert und Jack in die Luft katapultiert. Entsetzt sah Grindelwald ihm hinterher und apparierte zur Pearl. Auch die Crew sah erschrocken zu dem Captain, der schreiend durch die Luft flog. Die Crew und die Zauberer rannten zum Steuer hinauf und sahen nur noch das Seil von Bord verschwinden.

JACK: „Und das alles ohne einen einzigen Tropfen Rum.“

Entnervt drehte sich Barbossa zu ihm um und ging wütend davon, während die Zauberer nur verblüfft zu ihm sahen. Die Crew war nicht ganz so überrascht von Jacks Aktion und hielten Will fest. Jack ging zu Will und sah ihn verächtlich an.

JACK: „Schafft diese miese, verräterische, feige, stinkende Qualle in die Bilch.“

  
Beckett blickte mit einem Offizier der Black Pearl hinterher.

OFFIZIER: „Welchem Schiff sollen wir folgen?“

BECKETT: „Signalisiert der Dutchman sich um Sao Feng zu kümmern. Wir folgen der Pearl. Wie lange brauchen wir, um das Schiff fertig zu machen?“

Als er fragte, hörte man ein beunruhigendes Knacken und der Hauptmast fiel um.

OFFIZIER: „Glaubt ihr, er hat das alles geplant oder nimmt er es einfach so, wie es kommt?“

Beckett warf ihm einen Blick zu, der signalisierte, dass der Offizier doch eigentlich etwas zu tun hatte.

OFFIZIER: „Verzeiht.“

Am Ende segelten sie dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen. Grindelwald berichtete den Zauberern von Beckett, dem wahren Bösewicht, hinter dem die Piraten her sind, und natürlich auch von Newt, was Dumbledore schlagartig in Freude versetzte. Dumbledore lächelte glücklich und Grindelwald erwärmte es das Herz, ihn glücklich zu sehen.


	6. Von Sao Feng bis Newt Scamander

### Hermine Jean Granger

fühlte sich nicht wohl auf diesem Schiff und Sao Feng fand sie erst recht widerlich. Warum hatte sie zu gestimmt? Der chinesische Captain hatte uns Kleider gegeben, die wir anziehen sollten. Seine beiden Dienerinnen sollten uns helfen oder besser gesagt sicherstellen, dass wir die Kleider auch wirklich anziehen, denn wir beide weigerten uns zu nächst. Als die Dienerinnen dann angefangen haben uns die Kleider, ohne unsere Einwilligung aufzudrücken, hatte Elizabeth aufgegeben, doch Hermine hatte weitergekämpft, bis sie trotzdem hineingesteckt wurde. Verdammt, hatte sie gedacht und nun saßen Elizabeth und sie in seiner schicken Kajüte und warteten auf den Captain. Sie bemerkten ihn sofort, weil er irgendwas auf Chinesisch sagte. Sao Feng betrat den Raum und sofort fühlte sich Hermine noch unwohler als zu vor. Er hatte sich ebenfalls umgezogen und hatte etwas Bademantel-ähnliches an, das so tief saß, dass man einen Großteil seines nicht muskelbepackten und leicht Fett ansetzenden Oberkörpers sah. Hermine würde sich gerne verstecken, aber Elizabeth schien ruhig zu bleiben. Sao Feng klatschte zweimal in die Hände und die Dienerinnen gingen und ließen die beiden Frauen mit dem Captain allein. Er ging zu einer Schale mit einem Blatt, das er in die Hand nahm und in dem Wasser rührte.

SAO FENG: „Morgen um diese Zeit werden wir die Schiffbruch-Bay erreicht haben und dann werdet ihr frei sein. Eine von euch. Calypso wird frei sein, während die anderen... Das werdet ihr selbst herausfinden müssen.“

ELIZABETH: „Wie bitte?“

HERMINE: „Wen meinen Sie?“

SAO FENG: „Kein Name, der euch gefällt, wie ich mir denke, nach den vielen Jahren. Aber so haben wir euch von jeher genannt.“

HERMINE: „Wen auch immer du meinst, kei-“

ELIZABETH: „Sh! Sei still! Wer bitte ist wir?“

Er sah zu Elizabeth, die kurz nervös lächelte.

SAO FENG: „Also, gibt ihr mir Recht? Zumindest ihr, Elizabeth.“

Er aß das Blatt, das in der Schale war und ging auf Elizabeth und Hermine zu. Beide wichen unsicher zurück.

ELIZABETH: „Worin gebe ich euch Recht? Ihr habt mir nicht gesagt.“

Er ging nun immer näher auf Elizabeth zu und Hermine verkrümelte sich an die Seite des Raums.

SAO FENG: „Der Hohe Rat der Bruderschaft, nicht ich. Die Bruderschaft hat eine Entscheidung getroffen, die ich abgelehnt hätte.“

Er lief ihr vorbei und schlug leicht frustriert auf die Holzsäule hinter Elizabeth.

SAO FENG: „Sie haben euch an einen Körper gebunden, damit die Herrschaft der Meere den Menschen gebührt und nicht-“

ELIZABETH: „Mir.“

Verwirrt blickte Hermine zu ihr.

SAO FENG: „Aber jemand wie ihr sollte niemals etwas geringeres sein, als ihm zu steht.“

ELIZABETH: „Beeindruckende Ansprache für einen Entführer.“

HERMINE: „Elizabeth, wir sind irgendwie freiwillig hier.“

ELIZABETH: „Dennoch können wir nicht frei entscheiden, oder? Und Worte, die man in einen Käfig wirft, sind nicht sehr anmutig.“

SAO FENG: „Wollt ihr mir meine Bemühungen etwas übelnehmen? Jeder Mann liebt die See, was für Gefahren das auch mit sich bringt.“

Hermine zückte den Zauberstab und war bereit Elizabeth zu verteidigen, falls er ihr etwas antun würde.

ELIZABETH: „Und manch einer versucht seine Verbrechen, die er begangen hat, damit zu rechtfertigen.“

SAO FENG: „Ich biete euch meine Liebe und Sehnsucht.“

ELIZABETH: „Und was erwartet ihr?“

SAO FENG: „Wenn ihr bereit wärt, sie mir zu übertragen, würde ich eure Gabe besitzen.“

ELIZABETH: „Und wenn ihr meine Gabe nicht erhaltet?“

Die beiden waren sich so nah, dass Hermine schon einen Zauberspruch auf den Lippen hatte. Geh weg von ihm, dachte sie verzweifelt.

SAO FENG: „Dann nehme ich... eure Wut auf mich.“

Er stürmte auf Elizabeth zu und drückte sie gegen die Holzsäule. Er küsste sie, während sie versuchte ihn weg zu drücken. Erschrocken hielt Hermine die Luft an.

HERMINE: (schreiend) „ _Flipendio_!“

Sao Feng wurde nach hinten geschleudert, gerade als eine Kugel ihn traf und gegen die Seitenwand warf. Sie hörten Schreie und das laute Knallen der Kanonen und Pistolen. Erschrocken starrten beide Frauen auf Sao Fengs Körper.

ELIZABETH: „Sao Feng“

Ein Stück eines Balkens steckte in seiner Brust. Vorsichtig ging Elizabeth zu ihm.

HERMINE: „Oh mein Gott, ich habe ihn getötet.“

ELIZABETH: „Noch ist er nicht tot.“  
HERMINE: „Und was ist mit dem Holzsplitter in seiner Brust?“

SAO FENG: (flüsternd) „Hier, bitte“

Eine weitere Kugel zerstörte die Wand und ruckartig bückte sich Elizabeth zu ihm runter.

SAO FENG: (flüsternd) „Besitzt ihr alle neun Acht-Reales-Silbermünzen, werdet ihr frei sein.“

Er lächelte kurz und reichte ihr seine Kette, die er um den Hals trug. Doch Elizabeth zögerte.

SAO FENG: (flüsternd) „Greift zu! Ihr seid jetzt Captain.“

ELIZABETH: „Wieso ich?“

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie näher an sich.

SAO FENG: (flüsternd) „Fahrt an meiner Stelle zur Schiffbruch-Bay“

Plötzlich liefen die asiatischen Matrosen zu ihnen und riefen irgendwas, das vermutlich an Sao Feng gerichtet war. Hermine wollte sie schon abwehren, doch die Piraten blieben verwundert stehen, als sie Elizabeth und Sao Feng erblickten. Sao Feng zog Elizabeth noch näher an sich und flüsterte etwas so leise in ihr Ohr, das niemand außer ihr es hören konnte. Langsam fiel sein Körper zurück an die Wand und blieb dort reglos liegen.

HERMINE: (hauchend) „Nein...“

Der Pirat neben ihr zog seinen Hut vom Kopf und fragte Elizabeth, was Sao Feng ihr gesagt hätte. Sie stand langsam auf und betrachtete die schwarze Halskette in ihrer Hand.

ELIZABETH: (fassungslos) „Er hat mich zum Captain ernannt.“

Wütend lief der Pirat auf Deck.

ELIZABETH: „Wir sollten an Deck.“

HERMINE: „Wieso? Weißt du überhaupt wer angreift?“

ELIAZBETH: „Nach den Kanonenkugeln ist es wohl die Dutchman.“

Verwirrt blickte Hermine sie an.

ELIZABETH: „Ein Schiff voll Untoter Seemonster, die irgendwann mal Menschen waren. Ihr Captain ist Davy Jones. Aber wir haben keine Zeit dafür.“

Ohne zu warten, rannte sie an Deck und Hermine hatte keine andere Wahl als ihr zu folgen. Sie liefen sofort in die Arme englischer Soldaten. Sie hielten auch den Piraten von eben fest. Er faselte etwas davon, dass Elizabeth nicht sein Captain sei. Der anführende Seemann drehte sich zu ihnen um.

NORRINGTON: „Elizabeth?“

Ein rothaariger Mann mit langem, blauem Mantel und einem braunen Koffer drehte sich verlegen zu ihnen um. Hermine kam er bekannt vor und sie musste etwas graben.

HERMINE: „Mr. Scamander?!“

NEWT: „Sie-Sie kennen mich?“

HERMINE: „Natürlich! Sie sind der berühmte Magizoologe, der ' _Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind'_ geschrieben haben. Ich habe ein Porträt von ihnen in einem Buch gesehen.“

NEWT: „Ich wusste nicht, dass welche von mir in Büchern existieren. Aber das bedeutet ja, dass es noch andere Zauberer in dieser seltsamen Welt gibt.“

Hermine befreite sich von dem englischen Seemann, um zu Newt zu laufen. Damit der auch wegblieb, verhexte sie ihn mit dem Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch und er fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden. Dann rannte sie zu dem Magizoologen.

HERMINE: „Ja, gibt es. Sie sind wahrscheinlich auch aus 1927, oder?“

NEWT: „Sie nicht, oder?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

HERMINE: „Aber Professor Dumbledore und Gellert Grindelwald sind ebenfalls hier.“

NEWT: „Haben Sie eine Tina Goldstein getroffen?“

HERMINE: „Nein, tut mir leid. Das ist doch...“

Sie wollte sagen, dass sie doch seine Frau ist, aber da sie noch Goldstein und nicht Tina Scamander heißt, haben die beiden wohl noch nicht geheiratet.

HERMINE: „Egal, vergessen Sie was ich sagen wollte.“

NEWT: (nickend) „Aha. Ich glaube, ich habe einen Zauberer aus ihrer Zeit getroffen. Sein Name war, glaub ich, Lord Voldemort.“

Entsetzt weitete Hermine die Augen und starrte zu dem angreifenden Schiff, wo sie zwei Silhouetten ausfindig machen konnte. Zwei große Gestalten, eine breiter, die andere sehr schmal und mit blankem Kopf, während der erstere sehr viel auf dem Kopf zu haben schien und einen Hut trug.

NEWT: „Ist er gefährlich?“

Langsam nickte Hermine und sah ängstlich zu dem älteren Zauberer.

HERMINE: „Er ist so wie Grindelwald, nur viel grausamer und weniger charmant.“

NEWT: „Das klingt beängstigend. Wie hießen Sie überhaupt?“

HERMINE: „Ich bin Hermine Granger.“ 

Beide sahen nun zu Norrington und Elizabeth.

NEWT & HERMINE: (gleichzeitig) „Und wer ist sie/er?“

HERMINE: „Das ist Elizabeth Swan, soweit ich mitbekommen habe. Sie hat kürzlich ihren Vater verloren und streitet sich mit ihrem Freund.“

NEWT: „Klingt anstrengend. Nun dies ist James Norrington. Er führt die Soldaten von der East India Trading Company an, die auf der Flying Dutchman stationiert wurden. Und ich musste mit, weil man mich sonst vermutlich umgebracht hätte, aber Norrington ist ein guter Mann.“

HERMINE: „Hast du denn gekämpft?“

NEWT: „Ich hasse Kämpfe. Ich habe erst vor kurzem eine Freundin verloren, weil ich gekämpft habe. Was ist mit dir?“

HERMINE: (seufzend) „Ich habe wohl kaum eine andere Wahl.“

Norrington umarmte Elizabeth über froh, da er sie nach gefühlten Jahren wiedersieht.

NORRINGTON: „Gott sei Dank, du lebst. Euer Vater wird überglücklich sein, euch in Sicherheit zu wissen.“

ELIZABETH: „Mein Vater ist tot.“

NORRINGTON: „Nein, nein, unmöglich. Er ist nach England zurückgekehrt.“

ELIZABETH: „Hat Lord Beckett euch das erzählt?“

Getroffen blickte Norrington an ihr vorbei. Währenddessen waren Voldemort und Davy Jones an Deck dieses Schiffes appariert.

JONES: „Wer ist der Captain dieses Schiffes?“

Der Pirat, der bei Sao Fengs Tod dabei war, zeigte auf Elizabeth und bald darauf zeigten alle asiatischen Piraten auf sie. Hermine blickte angewidert und verwirrt auf das Gesicht von Jones. Sein gesamter Kopf war der eines Kraken mit schleimigen Tentakeln, anstatt von Barthaaren. Überall an seiner durchweichten Kleidung waren Seepocken. Jones kam nun auf Elizabeth zu.

JONES: „Captain“

NORRINGTON: (bestimmend) „Schleppt das Schiff. Bringt die Gefangenen unter Deck. Der Captain bezieht mein Quartier.“

JONES: „Und was ist mit dem Mädchen? Es starrt viel zu auffällig.“

VOLDEMORT: „Das ist die kleine Schlammblut-Freundin von Harry Potter. Sie ist ebenfalls eine Hexe.“

NORRINGTON: „Sie soll bei Mr. Scamander bleiben und wird uns keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten.“

Angsterfüllt starrte Hermine zu Voldemort und Jones, obwohl sie lieber wegsehen wollte. 

VOLDEMORT: „Sie hat mit Harry und ihren anderen Freunden mich schon zu oft aufgehalten. Doch, wenn sie hier ist, muss Potter auch hier sein.“

Plötzlich ergriff sie der Mut.

HERMINE: „Wieso sollte Harry hier sein? Deine Todesser sind doch auch nicht hier.“

JONES: „Warten wir es ab, welche Zauberer sonst noch auftauchen.“

Mit diesen Worten ging er davon und übte die ihm zugetragenen Befehle aus. Ein letzter, brennender Blick Voldemorts roter Augen glitt über Hermine und ließ sie erschaudern.

ELIZABETH: „Zurück zu ihrem Angebot, Sir. Danke, aber ich bleibe lieber bei meiner Crew.“  
Sie wollte zu den Piraten gehen, doch Norrington hielt sie am Arm auf.

NORRINGTON: „Elizabeth! Ich schwöre euch, ich hatte keine Ahnung.“

ELIZABETH: „Keine Ahnung, welche Seite ihr gewählt habt?“

Sie riss sich los und stellte sich zu der Gruppe.

ELIZABETH: „Nun, dann wisst ihr es jetzt.“

Hermine blieb bei Newt. Ihm vertraute sie mehr und sie wusste, wer er war oder zumindest sein wird. Über Elizabeth konnte sie das nicht sagen. Dennoch war sie ihre Freundin. Vielleicht könnte Hermine sie retten, oder so ähnlich. Elizabeth und die anderen Gefangenen wurden in die Zellen der Flying Dutchman gesteckt, während Hermine Newt in sein Quartier gebracht wurden. Alles war schleimig. Jedes einzelne Stück Holz auf diesem Schiff war mit Schleim, Seepocken oder ganzen Korallen übersät, als hätte das Schiff Jahrhunderte unter Wasser verbracht und nur durch Magie kann es noch fahren.

NEWT: „Aus welchem Jahr kommen Sie?“

HERMINE: „1997. Professor Dumbledore ist so alt geworden, aber anscheinend hat er in seiner Jugend noch mehr Charm. Bei den guten Piraten ist der Professor aus ihrer Zeit und nicht aus meiner. Er ist immer noch sehr nett und könnte wahrscheinlich gegen uns alle zugleich antreten und gewinnen.“

NEWT: „Passt zu ihm. Naja, der Professor drückt sich momentan eher vor allem und will nur in Ruhe unterrichten. Alle drängen ihn dazu Grindelwald zu bekämpfen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund will er das nicht tun.“

HERMINE: „Das weiß ich auch nicht, warum er das tut oder getan hat. Und bevor Sie fragen: Nein, ich werde Ihnen nicht sagen, wie das alles ausgeht.“

NEWT: „Wollte ich auch gar nicht fragen.“

Auf einmal kam ein Bowtruckle aus seiner Jackentasche und blickte Hermine an. Newt lächelte belustigt und hob ihn heraus, sodass er auf seiner Hand stehen konnte.

NEWT: „Sieh mal, wer sich für Sie interessiert.“

Hermine hielt ihre Hand hin.

HERMINE: „Ein Bowtruckle, oder?“

Newt nickte. Der Bowtruckle sah vorsichtig zu ihr und stieg dann auf ihre Hand.

NEWT: „Er heißt Picktett. Leider bleibt er lieber bei mir, als bei den anderen im Koffer. Normalerweise ist er nicht so zutraulich.“

HERMINE: „Hallo Pickett.“

Der Bowtruckle machte ein Geräusch, was sich wie ein Hallo anhörte und Hermine musste kichern.

HERMINE: „Behalten Sie sie im Koffer? Aber sie würden doch keine Ruhe darin finden.“

NEWT: „Naja, es sei denn, man dehnt den Ausdehnungszauber sehr weit aus.“

HERMINE: „Was soll das bedeuten?“

NEWT: „In meinem Koffer ist viel mehr Platz als es scheint.“

HERMINE: „Von dem Zauber habe ich schon mal gelesen, aber mir ist er noch nie gelungen.“

NEWT: „Ich könnte ihn Ihnen vielleicht beibringen.“

Er stellte den Koffer auf den Boden und öffnete. Hermine sah nur eine steile Treppe hinunterführen. Es ähnelte leicht dem Fuchsbau mit seinen steilen Treppen, die zu den zahlreichen Obergeschossen führten.

NEWT: „Doch das hier ist vielleicht kein geeigneter Ort für einen Besuch meiner Tiere.“

Er schloss hin wieder und Hermine gab ihm Pickett wieder.

HERMINE: „Es ist kein geeigneter Ort für irgendwas.“

NORRINGTON: „Für einen Fluchtplan vielleicht schon.“

Norrington stand in der Tür mit ein paar Schlüsseln in der Hand.

NEWT: „Wovon wollen wir fliehen?“

NORRINGTON: „Naja, wir nicht, aber unsere gemeinsame Freundin Elizabeth braucht, meiner Meinung nach, unsere Hilfe.“

HERMINE: „Bin dabei, aber wie sieht ihr Plan aus?“

Ein paar Minuten später schlichen die beiden Zauberer mit dem Matrosen unter Deck zu den Zellen. Norrington schloss die Zelle von Elizabeth auf.

HERMINE: „Wow. Das war fast zu unglaublich.“

NORRINGTON: „Was? Das wir einfach nach hier unten gehen können? Ich kommandiere dieses Schiff, also ist es nicht so verwunderlich, dass die Posten beliebig einsetzen kann. Kommt, Elizabeth.“

Sie und die asiatischen Piraten rührten sich nicht.

NORRINGTON: „Was ist denn?“

Dann nickte sie, woraufhin die Piraten verließen die Zelle und sich an Hermine und Newt vorbei drängten.

ELIZABETH: „Was habt ihr vor?“

HERMINE: „Dich retten? Was erwartest du?“

NORRINGTON: „Eigentlich wollte ich sagen: Ich wähle eine Seite.“

Sie gelangten zur Außenseite der Dutchman und konnten über die Seile, die zum Abschleppen des Schiffs dort befestigt waren, zum asiatischen Piratenschiff klettern. Die Crew kletterte voraus und die vier gingen als Letzte.

NORRINGTON: „Fahrt nicht zur Schiffbruch-Bay. Beckett weiß von der Versammlung der Bruderschaft. Ich fürchte, dass sie unter sich einen Verräter haben.“

ELIZABETH: „Solltet ihr vergeben wollen, so ist es zu spät.“

NORRINGTON: „Ich hatte mit dem Tod eures Vaters nichts zu tun. Doch das spricht mich nicht von meinen anderen Sünden frei.“

HERMINE: „Elizabeth, wir sollten gehen.“

ELIZABETH: „Eine Sekunde noch. Kommt mit uns. James, kommt mit mir.“

Sie hörten eine Stimme, die nach ihnen rief. Norrington schob Elizabeth beschützend hinter sich und zog sein Schwert.

NORRINGTON: „Geht, ich komme nach.“

ELIZABETH: „Ihr lügt.“

NORRINGTON: „Unsere Schicksale waren verflochten, Elizabeth. Aber niemals eins.“

Er küsste sie und Elizabeth erwiderte.

NORRINGTON: (mit gebrochener Stimme) „Geht jetzt.“

Sie kletterte auf das Seil und begann sich auf das andere Schiff zu hangeln.

HERMINE: „Endlich.“

Newt und sie zückten ihre Zauberstäbe bereit sich zu verteidigen.

NORRINGTON: „Ihr müsst auch gehen. Ich werde euch Zeit verschaffen.“

NEWT: „Aber wir können Ihnen helfen, James.“

Ein Matrose kam zu ihnen und Norrington ermahnte ihn mehrmals zurück auf seinen Posten. Doch dieser rief laut, dass die Gefangenen fliehen und Norrington zerschnitt das Seil, damit wenigstens Elizabeth eine Chance hatte. Hermine sah, wie Newt gerade einen Zauberspruch sprechen wollte, aber der Matrose erstach mit seinem Schwert bereits Norrington. Zum zweiten Mal heute Nacht, musste sie mit ansehen wie jemand stirbt. Sie hörte Elizabeths verzweifelte Schreie nach James. Newt griff Hermine am Arm und apparierte mit ihr zum anderen Schiff. Dann ließ er sie los und disapparierte wieder. Kurz sah sich Hermine erschrocken um und glaubte schon, dass er zurück zur Dutchman war, aber eine Sekunde später war Newt mit Elizabeth wieder da. Beide waren vom Meerwasser durchnässt, doch Newt trocknete sie und sich mit einem schnellen, stummen Zauber.

ELIZABETH: „Es ist meine Schuld!“

NEWT: „Sie konnten nichts tun und er wollte Sie nur beschützen.“

Hermine schwieg, während Elizabeth weinte. Die Crew kam ebenfalls aufs Schiff und Hermine konnte auf der Dutchman Jones und Voldemort sehen wie sie ihnen hinterher sahen. Voldemorts roter, kalter Blick war jedes Mal aufs Neue beängstigend. Der Krake und die Schlange, schoss es kurz durch Hermines Kopf, doch sie war zu müde, um diesen Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen.

NEWT: „Alles in Ordnung?“

HERMINE: „Nein. Zwei Menschen sind in dieser Nacht schon gestorben und ich war direkt daran beteiligt. Normalerweise erlebt Harry so etwas.“

NEWT: „In dieser Nacht sind noch weitaus mehr Menschen gestorben, als Sie gesehen haben, Ms. Granger. Diese Zeit ist nicht so angenehm wie ihre oder meine, doch ich glaube, dass wir damit umgehen müssen, weil wir sonst unter gehen.“

HERMINE: „Ich will aber niemanden mehr verlieren. Egal, ob es ein Pirat ist oder nicht.“

NEWT: „Sie werden es leider nicht verhindern können. Aber ich bin bei Ihnen, wenn wir noch jemanden verlieren sollten.“

HERMINE: „Versprochen?“

Newt lächelte und nickte.

NEWT: „Wir sollten nun allerdings schlafen. Bald geht sicherlich die Sonne auf.“

Newt und Hermine suchten sich auf dem Schiff ein ruhiges Plätzchen und bald schon war sie eingeschlafen.

### Lord Voldemort

betrachtete gleichgültig den schwer verwundeten Körper Norringtons. Er lag im Sterben und Jones ging zu ihm.

JONES: „James Norrington, fürchtet ihr den Tod?“

Anstatt zu antworten, nutzte der Admiral seine letzte Kraft und stach sein Schwert in Jones. Dann sackte er zusammen und war tot.

JONES: „Ich fasse das als nein auf.“

VOLDEMORT: „Ach, wie unnötig. Er hätte die hundert Jahre bestimmt genossen und wir hätten ihn gebrauchen können.“

JONES: „Jemanden wie ihn brauchen wir nicht.“

Er zog das Schwert aus seiner Brust.

JONES: „Nettes Schwert.“

VOLDEMORT: „Schön für dich. Dennoch, ich glaube, dass die Sache noch kompliziert wird. Schließlich sind Zauberer nun in eurer Welt. Das macht den Kampf schwierig.“

JONES: „Und wenn schon. Beckett wird kämpfen müssen, während wir davon segeln.“

VOLDEMORT: „Und wann starten wir Rebellion endlich?“

JONES: „Jetzt.“

Der Zauberer und der Captain gingen übers Deck, wo die Untoten die englische Besatzung mit Leichtigkeit übermannten und umbrachten. Jones und Voldemort wurden nicht aufgehalten und betraten seine Kajüte, wo sie eine Truppe englischer Soldaten antrafen, die zwei Kanonen auf die Truhe richtete, die das Herz von Davy Jones enthielt. Voldemort zückte seinen Zauberstab und wollte sie weg pusten, doch Jones hielt ihn auf und seinen linken Krebsarm hielt er vor den Zauberer.

VOLDEMORT: „Wieso denn nicht?“

Jones deutete auf die Truhe.

JONES: „Wenn du ihn tötest, werden sie abfeuern.“

OFFIZIER: „Richtig, denn die Dutchman steht unter meinem Kommando.“

Es war der erste Offizier, der vorher auch schon die Black Pearl eingenommen hatte.

JONES: „Fürs erste.“

Missgelaunt humpelte Jones davon, doch Voldemort ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen.

VOLDEMORT: „ _Ventus_ “

Ein kräftiger Windstoß traf die Soldaten und blies sie von den Füßen. Dann ging Voldemort ebenfalls und lächelte zufrieden. 


	7. Ein Will über Bord

### Lord Cutler Beckett

beobachtete wie seine Männer ein Fass mit einer Leiche drauf an Bord brachten. Die Möwen kreischten laut und bedienten sich an den Leichen. Eine dreckige Flasche befand sich am Fass und Beckett zerschlug an der nächsten Kante. Auf dem Zettel war das Logo der East India Trading Company abgebildet.

OFFIZIER: „Sir“

Der Mann zeigte dem Lord ein weiteres Fass und auch einen weiteren Körper.

BECKETT: „Eine Spur aus Brotkrumen und jemand will, dass wir ihr folgen.“

OFFIZIER: „Verrat unter Brüdern? Oder eine Falle?“

BECKETT: „Ein Spielzug eines geübten Gegners. Setzt neuen Kurs, Leftenant.“

OFFIZIER: „Sir?“

BECKETT: „Hoffen wir, dass wir unserer Ziel erreichen, solange sie noch jemanden zum Überbordwerfen haben.“

### Gellert Grindelwald

sah von dem Dach der Kapitänskajüte Will Turner dabei zu wie er einen der toten, englischen Soldaten auf ein Fass band. Es war schon der fünfte Soldat in dieser Nacht und Grindelwald und Jack beobachteten ihn seit dem dritten. Die ersten beiden hatten sie im Wasser gesehen. Das Verwunderliche ist, dass Will sie immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Will durchtrennte gerade das Seil, sodass er das Fass von Bord werfen konnte und betrachtete nachdenklich sein Messer.

JACK: „Du hast dich sehr viel schneller befreit, als ich dachte. William, bemerkst du etwas? Oder besser, bemerkst du etwas, was du nicht bemerken kannst?“

Er lag auf der Spitze des vorderen Mastes, der wie eine Nase vor dem Schiff aufragte.

WILL: „Du hast keinen Alarm geschlagen.“

JACK: „Interessant, oder? Doch nicht so interessant, wie das hier.“

Er stand auf und deutete auf das Fass.

JACK: „Und du bist ganz von allein darauf gekommen, ja?“

GRINDELWALD: „Wen hätte er sonst fragen sollen?“

Erst jetzt bemerkte Will ihn und drehte sich zu ihm um.

WILL: „Wieso ist er auch hier?“

JACK: „Keine Ahnung. Warum bist du hier, Gellert?“

GRINDELWALD: „Weil ich es nicht mag, wenn meine Pläne zerstört werden.“

WILL: „Ach ja? Was für Pläne hast du denn? Du hast doch mit dieser ganzen Sache nichts zu tun.“

GRINDELWALD: „Oh, doch. Ich habe seit meinem ersten Wort an Jack, damit etwas zu tun.“

WILL: „Na und? Ihr Zauberer seid nur Schatten, die einem Piraten hinterherlaufen, weil sie keine Ahnung haben, was sie in diesem Konflikt tun sollen.“

GRINDELWALD: „Vorsicht, Mr. Turner. Ihr wollt doch niemanden beleidigen. Ich bin hier, weil ich hier sein möchte. Oder wenn ihr es so sehen wollt, ich bin hier für das größere Wohl.“

WILL: „Und welches größere Wohl soll das sein?“

GRINDELWALD: „Nicht deines, wenn du weiter so unüberlegt vor dich hin brabbelst.“

JACK: „Ach, ich mag diesen Kerl.“

Will war etwas überrumpelt von Grindelwalds Antworten und bevor er alles zusammensetzen konnte, fragte Jack ein weiteres Mal.

JACK: „Und bist du von allein auf diese Idee gekommen?“

WILL: „Naja, ich hab zu mir selbst gesagt, denke wie Jack.“

JACK: „Ach, und das ist dabei herausgekommen? Führe Beckett zur Schiffbruch-Bay, um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen? Verfolge dein eigenes Ziel? Du scheinst mich gar nicht zu kennen, mein Freund.“

Erkenntnis trat in Wills Blick, gefolgt von Ratlosigkeit.

JACK: „Und was, glaubst du, hält deine Geliebte von deinem Plan?“

Abermals sah er weg.

JACK: „Ah, du hieltest es für nicht angebracht, sie ins Vertrauen zu ziehen.“

Er sprang zu ihm hinunter und stellte sich mit an die Reling.

WILL: „Ich verliere sie, Jack.“

GRINDELWALD: „Das tun Geliebte nun einmal.“

WILL: „Sprichst du aus Erfahrung?“

GRINDELWALD: „Ich habe noch nie jemanden geliebt.“

WILL: „Das ist nicht wahr“

Verdutzt sah Will den Zauberer an, aber ließ sich nicht weiter von ihm ablenken.   
WILL: „Jeder Schritt auf meinen Vater zu, entfernt mich weiter von Elizabeth.“ 

JACK: „Mein Freund, wenn du dich entschließt dein Herz zu verschließen, verlierst du sie gewiss. Wenn ich dir eine Machete für dein intellektuelles Dickicht leihen darf, wieso entscheidest du dich nicht für etwas anderes? Verändere die Gegebenheiten. Lass jemanden anderen den Kampf gegen Jones antreten.“

WILL: „Wen...? Dich.“

JACK: „Der Tod hat die seltsame Eigenschaft die Prioritäten neu zu setzen. Ich schleiche mich an Bord der Dutchman, finde das Herz, ersteche das schlagende Ding, dein Vater ist frei von seiner Schuld und du kannst mit deiner liebreizenden Mörderin rumturteln.“

WILL: „Und du bist bereit dein Herz herauszuschneiden, um dich an die Dutchman zu binden? Für Immer?“

JACK: „Nein, mein Freund. Ich werde für immer frei sein. Frei dorthin zu segeln, wo niemand vor mir war. Frei vom Tod selbst.“

WILL: „Du hast die Aufgabe vergessen, Jack. Dafür zu sorgen, dass die Seelen in die andere Welt gelangen oder es ergeht dir wie Jones.“

Er machte mit der Hand den lebenden Bart nach und Jack wurde leicht übel. Angewidert strich er mit seiner Hand über seinen eigenen Bart.

JACK: „Ich bin nicht der Typ für Tentakel. Aber es klingt doch ganz reizvoll unsterblich zu sein. Oh!“

Jack kramte seinen Kompass heraus und überreichte ihn Will.

WILL: „Was soll ich damit?“

JACK: „Denke so wie ich, dann wirst du es verstehen.“

Er hauchte Will ins Gesicht, der überrascht und angewidert nach hinten auszuweichen versuchte. Grindelwald half mit einem geflüsterten _Flipendio_ nach und der Bursche fiel von Bord. Jack schmiss das vorbereitete Fass mit der Leiche hinterher, damit der arme Will nicht schwimmen muss.

JACK: „Bestell Davy Jones einen schönen Gruß!“

GRINDELWALD: „Warum schickst du ihn fort? Er könnte etwas verraten.“

JACK: „Der Junge weiß nichts, dass er verraten könnte. Also werde ich einfach nur Ballast los.“

Will klammerte sich an die Leiche.

WILL: „Ich hasse diesen Mistkerl. Alle beide!“ 

Jack und Grindelwald grinsten zufrieden. Sie liefen langsam über die Black Pearl und Grindelwald kam die Atmosphäre, die er mit Jack hatte, bekannt vor. Nur er konnte sich nicht erinnern woher.

JACK: „Weißt du, eigentlich habe ich Angst davor gegen Jones anzutreten. Er mit seiner Untoten Armee und dazu die lästige, englische Marine. Ich will das alles einfach hinter mich bringen und dann das tun, worauf ich Spaß hab. Egal, ob mit oder ohne Unsterblichkeit.“

GRINDELWALD: „Der größte Feind greift nicht direkt an, sondern wartet geduldig in den Schatten. Doch dort kann man ihn nicht sehen. Du willst einfach nur überleben, während ich weiß, dass ich überlebe. Es ist kein Ziel, es ist eine Sicherheit. Man braucht ein anderes Ziel, als einfach nur zu überleben. Ich will nur zurück in meine Welt. Doch ich glaube, dass wir dem wahren Gegner noch nicht begegnet sind.“

JACK: „Was ist, wenn wir uns gegenseitig bei unseren Gegnern helfen. Du beschützt mich, wie du es erstaunlicherweise auch schon vorher gemacht hast und ich helfe dir bei, was auch immer dein Problem ist. Wieso eigentlich? Warum sollte ein edler, schlauer und begabter Zauberer wie du einen Piraten wie mich beschützen? Nicht, dass mein Leben in irgendeiner Weise weniger wert wäre.“

GRINDELWALD: (unschuldig lächelnd) „Darf man nicht einfach seinen Freund beschützen?“

Jack sah nicht überzeugt aus.

GRINDELWALD: „Ich dachte mir, etwas aus unserer Freundschaft zu versprechen. Vielleicht den ein oder anderen Gefallen. Oder einfach nur jemanden in dieser Welt, der einem das Gefühl gibt, nicht verloren zu sein. Ich habe das Glück dich getroffen zu haben und glaube, dass wir vieles erreichen könnten.“

Er sah dem Piraten in die dunkelbraunen Augen. Einen Augenblick standen die beiden Männer reglos da. Dann drehte Jack sich weg und sah zum schwarzen Wasser.

JACK: „Was willst du denn so erreichen? Ich zweifle nicht an deinen guten Absichten, mein Freund, aber ich würde es aus Neugier gerne wissen.“

Grindelwald musste grinsen. Nichts an ihm war gut, seiner Meinung nach und es fühlte sich atemberaubend an, böse zu sein.

GRINDELWALD: „Was hältst du von der Gleichberechtigung von euch Nicht-Magischen und den Zauberern? Denn in meiner Welt müssen wir Zauberer uns verstecken und dürfen unsere Kräfte keinem einzigen Nicht-Magier zeigen. Es wird uns erzählt, dass dieses Gesetz uns beschützen würde, dabei können wir uns gut selbst verteidigen. Ich will nur in Gleichheit leben und die Freiheit genießen, die ihr alltäglich besitzt. Ich will nur Freiheit für uns Zauberer, und du?“

JACK: „Ich liebe die Freiheit und die See.“

GRINDELWALD: „Und dein Leben, nicht wahr? Wir, Zauberer, können kaum eines führen, ohne zu befürchten, dass wir entdeckt werden. Wir dürfen nicht leben wie wir wollen, nicht lieben wen wir wollen und auch nicht leben wo wir wollen. Wenn ich dir mit Davy Jones helfe, hilfst du mir nach Hause zu kommen, damit ich für unsere Zukunft kämpfen kann?“

JACK: (lächelnd) „Das klingt fair.“

GRINDELWALD: „Das liegt daran, weil es das ist.“

JACK: „Mein Freund, ich segle dich bis Horizont.“

Grindelwald lächelte.

GRINDELWALD: „Es freut mich eine solche Absicherung zu haben.“

JACK: „Absicherungen sind gut. Aber sie bringen nichts ohne Vertrauen.“

GRINDELWALD: „Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?“

JACK: „Doch, nur man sollte niemanden blind vertrauen.“

GRINDELWALD: „Das stimmt. Sonst wird man viel zu oft hintergangen.“

Insgeheim musste Grindelwald grinsen. Denn der Pirat hatte keine Ahnung, was Grindelwald eigentlich alles tun konnte. Er ging nun langsam auf die Treppe zu, die unter Deck führte. Dann drehte er sich noch zu Jack um.

GRINDELWALD: „Willst du vielleicht zu uns runterkommen?“

Jack nickte und folgte dem Zauberer. Unten hatten sich die Zauberer um eine kleine Laterne versammelt, da nun wirklich niemand mehr schlafen konnte. Auch wenn Snape es in seiner Hängematte versuchte. Die Crew der Black Pearl schnarchte friedlich vor sich hin. Grindelwald und Jack suchten sich ihren Weg durch den Wald aus Säulen und Hängematten zu den versammelten Zauberern.

DUMBLEDORE: „Guten Abend, Gellert, Jack.“

Er lächelte sanft wie er es immer tat. Harry saß zusammen gekauert neben ihm.

GRINDELWALD: „Wie geht’s ihm?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Immer noch nicht gut.“

Die Neuankömmlinge setzten sich zu ihnen.

JACK: „Wieso sieht der Junge denn so traurig aus? Er ist doch erst ein Jugendlicher, da fängt das Leben erst an!“

SNAPE: (gleichgültig) „Seine Freundin Ms. Granger ist mit Elizabeth auf Sao Fengs Boot und macht sich jetzt dafür verantwortlich. Gib dir nicht die Schuld daran, du kannst es eh nicht mehr ändern.“

HARRY: (empört) „Was wissen Sie denn schon? Sie hatten bestimmt noch nie Freunde!“

Snapes Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einem Ausdruck der Wut und er setzte sich auf, um den Zaubererschüler ansehen zu können.

SNAPE: „Potter, halten sie ihren frechen Mund! Denn sie haben keine Ahnung von meinem Leben. Machen sie nicht dieselben Fehler wie ihr Vater.“

HARRY: „Ach ja und welche wären das?“

SNAPE: „Mich zu unterschätzen“

Beide waren aufgestanden und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Dumbledore stand ebenfalls auf und stellte sich zwischen sie.

DUMBLEDORE: „Egal, welche Probleme ihr in eurer Zeit habt, hier sind sie irrelevant. Wir müssen nur diesen Krieg überleben, um nach einer Lösung zu suchen. Glaubt ihr, mir gefällt das?“

Harry schüttelte schuldbewusst den Kopf, doch Snape schnaubte nur und legte sich wieder in seine Hängematte.

SNAPE: „Wenn alles egal ist, warum lassen wir uns dann nicht einfach umbringen. Niemand würde uns vermissen.“

HARRY: „Ähm, Ron würde mich vermissen und unser Dumbledore vermutlich auch.“

SNAPE: „Seien sie sich da mal nicht so sicher, Potter.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Hört auf mit diesen Anspielungen, sonst werdet ihr die Zukunft verändern. Severus, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass alles egal ist. Unsere Probleme sind es. Alle Probleme, die wir mit den Menschen in unserer Zeit hatten, spielen hier keine Rolle.“

Er seufzte und setzte sich wieder. Harry setzte sich ebenfalls und starrte das Licht an.

GRINDELWALD: „Gerade weil unsere Probleme keine Rolle spielen, können wir hier freier agieren.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Du meinst Unterwerfung“

GRINDELWALD: „Hör mir doch erst mal zu, Albus. Wir können jeden Fluch anwenden ohne Konsequenzen.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Nicht ganz, Gellert. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, gibt es zu dieser Zeit bereits das Internationale Statut zur Geheimhaltung der Magie.“

SNAPE: „Das sagst du uns jetzt?!“

GRINDELWALD: „Da nun sowieso alle wissen, dass wir Zauberer sind, können wir nur auf Auroren warten, die uns gefangen nehmen? Wohl kaum.“

JACK: „Dieses Statur irgendwas soll also alle Arten von Magie geheim halten?“

DUMBLEDOE: „In der Tat. Wieso?“

Jack lachte trocken.

JACK: „Dann habt ihr einen lausigen Job gemacht. Denn wir kennen bereits Magie. Ich selbst war für fünf Minuten untot und wir bekämpfen hier einen Typen, der einen Tentakelbart und einen Krabbenarm besitzt. Seid ihr sicher, dass es das schon gibt?“

DUMBLEDORE: (verwirrt) „Eigentlich schon. Es müsste 1692 gewesen sein.“

HARRY: „Kann es sein, dass wir damit nicht nur in der Vergangenheit sind, sondern auch in einer wirklich anderen Welt.“

SNAPE: „Potter, nur weil ein Gesetz nicht durchgesetzt wurde, heißt es nicht, dass wir ganz woanders sind. Gesetzte und auch Statuten brauchen ihre Zeit, um überall gleich gelten zu können. Außerdem ist es das 17. Jahrhundert. Wie schnell sind die mit ihrer Kommunikation schon?“

GRINDELWALD: „Du machst das von der Kommunikation abhängig? Hast du etwas verpasst oder habt ihr bessere Wege sich zu verständigen als Eulen? Wir sind besser dran als die Muggel, aber da hat sich nichts verändert.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Das stimmt. Und das Apparieren gibt es auch schon ewig. Vielleicht kennen sie die Meere noch nicht so gut, um die Meeresflüche und -ungeheuer zu bannen.“

GRINDELWALD: „Mir ist das ziemlich egal. Ich werde weiter zaubern.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Hat dich in New York ja auch nicht aufgehalten“

Grindelwald sah leicht empört zu ihm.

GRINDELWALD: „Ich habe den Obscurus nicht losgeschickt. Außerdem habe ich mit Mr. Scamander versucht ihn aufzuhalten.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Natürlich, Gellert.“

Er lächelte.

HARRY: „Sie hören sich an wie zwei streitenden Kinder.“

GRINDELWALD: „Wer hat dir erlaubt etwas dazu zu sagen?“

HARRY: „Niemand, aber irgendwer muss euch ja mal aufhalten. Ich versuche nun etwas zu schlafen, bevor wir morgen wieder kämpfen müssen oder fast verdursten.“

Er schlürfte zu seiner Hängematte und kletterte hinein.

HARRY: „Gute Nacht, Professor Snape.“

SNAPE: (kalt) „Nacht, Potter.“

Dumbledore lächelte und sah zu Jack.

DUMBLEDORE: „Wieso bist du hier?“

JACK: „Ich dachte, ich könnte mir mal eure interessanten Gespräche mal anhören und vielleicht etwas lernen.“

GRINDELWALD: „Lernen, ja?“

Jack nickte.

JACK: „Man sollte die Leute kennen, mit denen man segelt.“

GRINDELWALD: (grinsend) „Aber du kennst mich doch schon.“

JACK: „Vielleicht. Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Du könntest ein Geheimnis haben, was du mir nicht verrätst.“

Dumbledore sah leicht beunruhigt zu Grindelwald, doch dieser blieb gelassen.

GRINDELWALD: (grinsend) „Glaub mir, du kennst mich gut genug. Ich würde dir nie etwas antun, weil ich dich brauche.“

JACK: „Natürlich wegen dem Schiff-“

GRINDELWALD: „Nicht nur deswegen.“

Jack lächelte zögerlich und etwas unsicher. Grindelwald lächelte und merkte, dass er den Piraten nun kontrollieren konnte.

DUMBLEDORE: (flüsternd) „Was sollte das denn? Dir ist doch jeder egal.“

GRINDELWALD: (flüsternd) „Ich dachte, gerade du müsstest wissen, dass das nicht wahr ist!“

Trotzig warf er seinem Ex-Freund einen Blick zu und sah dann wieder zu Jack.

GRINDELWALD: „Was hast du für einen Plan? Du hast mit Beckett eine Vereinbarung.“

JACK: „Ich muss nur dafür sorgen, dass die Piraten herauskommen und kämpfen.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Und wie willst du das anstellen? Die bisherigen Piraten waren allesamt ziemlich stur.“

JACK: „Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow. Ich werde das schon schaffen.“

GRINDELWALD: „Das gleiche hat er auch Beckett gesagt, als dieser an seinen Fähigkeiten zweifelte.“

Dumbledore lächelte.

DUMBLEDORE: „Immerhin ist er selbstbewusst.“

GRINDELWALD: „Stimmt. Obwohl er kein Zauberer ist, könnte er nützlich sein.“

JACK: „Was kann ich denn alles tun?“

Grindelwald und Dumbledore lächelten.

DUMBLEDORE: „Das werden wir sehen“

Jack sah ihn unbeeindruckt an.

JACK: „Ich werde nur das tun, was ich möchte und glaubt nicht, dass ich jemals etwas anderes tun werde.“

Grindelwald grinste.

GRINDELWALD: „Und was willst du?“

JACK: „Leben“

Er drehte sich um und ging zu der Treppe nach oben.

JACK: „Gute Nacht, meine Zauberer!“

Er rief von der Treppe zurück ohne sich um zu drehen. Sie grinsten und setzten sich auf die Kisten, die um die Laterne standen.

DUMBLEDORE: „Er ist...“

GRINDELWALD: „Großartig?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Genial, wollte ich sagen. Sieh doch mal wie leicht er unser Vertrauen gewonnen hat.“

GRINDELWALD: „Uns?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Jetzt fang nicht damit an. Die Zeiten sind vorbei.“

GRINDELWALD: „Hat sich vor ein paar Tagen noch anders angehört“

DUMBLEDORE: „Ich weiß. Und ich vermisse dich auch, aber wenn wir wieder nach Hause kommen, müssen wir getrennte Wege gehen.“

GRINDELWALD: „Aber du hast Recht. Er ist ziemlich gut darin.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Ich glaube, hinter all diesem Egoismus, dass er sich nur um sich selbst kümmern würde, steckt eine Seele, die viel zu gut ist, um egoistisch zu sein. Das erinnert mich an jemanden“

Er sah Grindelwald mit einem unverkennbaren Blick an.

GRINDELWALD: „Stimmt gar nicht. Schon vergessen? Ich will alle Muggel umbringen.“

Dumbledore warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

GRINDELWALD: „Na gut, vielleicht nicht umbringen, aber unter meine Kontrolle bringen und über sie mit einer eisernen Faust herrschen.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Und wieso hast du dann in Paris nicht all deine Feinde ausgeschaltet, sondern nur Leta Lestrange?“

GRINDELWALD: „Ich brauche sie für meinen Plan.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Wirklich? Du hast Newt mit Letas Tod nur dazu gezwungen eine Seite zu wählen. Sieh es ein, Gellert. Du besitzt eine gute Seite.“

GRINDELWALD: „Wieso ist dir das wichtig? Damit du dir einreden kannst, dass du mich doch lieben kannst, ohne dich selbst moralisch zu verändern?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Ich liebe dich doch gar nicht.“

Nun hatte Grindelwald den ungläubigen Blick in den Augen.

DUMBLEDORE: „Vielleicht ein wenig, aber-“

GRINDELWALD: „Genau, du liebst meine gute Seite und ich deine böse? Kann man das so sagen?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Vermutlich, aber mir ist es egal, wie du es nennst.“

Grindelwald sah Dumbledore sanft an.

GRINDELWALD: „Ich dachte schon, du hättest dich komplett verändert.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Gellert, ich-“

Grindelwald küsste ihn sanft und Dumbledore genoss es.

GRINDELWALD: „Hör auf es zu leugnen. Es ist okay, dass du mich liebst.“

Dumbledore sah ihn mit einem schmerzerfüllten Blick an.

GRINDELWALD: „Was denn?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Hör auf. Nachher liebe ich dich wirklich.“

Grindelwald lachte leicht und sah ihn charmant grinsend an.

GRINDELWALD: „Aber das ist doch etwas Gutes.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Nicht wenn es um dich geht!“

Grindelwald lachte wieder und sah, dass Dumbledore ihn hinter dem aufgebrachten Gesicht eigentlich verliebt ansah.

DUMBLEDORE: „Wir sollten schlafen.“

GRINDELWALD: „Sei doch nicht so vernünftig. Wir könnten den Rum probieren.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Nein, danke. Ich will wirklich schlafen.“

Der Zauberer stand auf und legte sich in seiner Hängematte. Grindelwald sah ihm nach und merkte, wie einsam er sich auf einmal fühlte. Doch er redete sich ein, dass er niemanden brauchte und somit nicht einsam sein konnte. Er ging an Deck und betrachtete die Sterne kurz. Es erinnerte ihn daran, wie sehr er Astronomie hasste. Es war einfach keine richtige Wahrsagerei. Glühende Steine können einem wohl kaum sagen, was in der Zukunft geschieht. Er wandte sich Jacks Kajüte zu und ging hinein. Leise schlich er sich zu seiner Hängematte und lauschte Jacks leisem und irgendwie niedlichem Schnarchen. Er lächelte und legte sich in seine Hängematte. Er schloss die Augen, aber fand nur schwer Schlaf. Er musste immer wieder an Dumbledores Worte denken und was sie wirklich zu ihm bedeuteten.


	8. Schiffbruch-Bay

### Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

wachte am nächsten Morgen von den laut eilenden Matrosen und dem Sonnenschein, der durch die Bretter schien, auf. Inständig hoffte er, dass Harry und Snape nichts von dem Kuss zwischen Grindelwald und ihm bekommen haben. Er schüttelte Harry sanft am Arm und als er zu Snape ging, schlug dieser bereits die Augen auf.

SNAPE: „Ich bin wach!“

Der Zauberer hielt sich den Kopf als er aufstand. Harry dagegen war nicht so aktiv und Dumbledore sah erneut nach ihm.

HARRY: „Ich komme sofort“

Dumbledore nickte und blickte wieder zu Snape, der nun neben ihm stand.

SNAPE: „Wieso weckst du uns überhaupt? Wir können dieses Schiff nicht segeln und die brauchen uns auch nicht dafür.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Aber wir sehen endlich wieder Land. Hast du nicht die Gespräche der Männer mitbekommen? Es steht ein einzigartiges Ereignis bevor, Severus. Wir sollten es nicht verpassen.“

Snape verdrehte nur die Augen und stiefelte an Deck. Harry kletterte nun eilig aus seiner Hängematte und Dumbledore lächelte ihn sanft an. Er kannte diesen Jungen erst für ein paar Tage und trotzdem fühlte er sich für ihn verantwortlich. Ein seltsames Gefühl. Dumbledore und Harry gingen an Deck und folgten Snape. Alle Männer waren an Deck gekommen, um die Insel zu sehen, die nun immer größer wurde. Die Zauberer standen an der Reling und betrachteten den grünen Felsen, den Dumbledore 'Land' nannte. Grindelwald kam zu ihnen. Snape blickte gelangweilt und Harry unbeeindruckt.

HARRY: „Wir waren doch gestern schon auf einer Insel.“

GRINDELWALD: „Aber auf dieser können wir etwas länger bleiben.“

Er lächelte freundlich und Dumbledore erkannte, dass diese Freundlichkeit echt war. Er sah vermutlich etwas zu lange Grindelwald ungläubig an, denn Grindelwald sah ihn ebenfalls an.

GRINDELWALD: „Alles in Ordnung, Albus?“

Und verschwunden war seine echte Freundlichkeit. Nun war da nur noch der charmante, manipulative Grindelwald, den die Welt kennt. Dumbledore nickte und wandte sich ein wenig enttäuscht ab. Snape hatte diesen Austausch mitbekommen und wollte Dumbledore wahrscheinlich darauf ansprechen, aber Mr. Gibbs unterbrach ihn.

MR. GIBBS: „Verteilt euch und haltet die Augen offen. Sie trägt nicht umsonst den Namen Schiffbruch-Insel, auf der sich die Schiffbruch-Bay und der Ort Schiffbruch befindet.“

Die Matrosen befolgten die Befehle und Jack und Mr. Gibbs kamen an den Zauberern vorbei liefen.

JACK: „Dafür, dass es immer heißt, Piraten wären so clever, sind wir ganz schön fantasielos, wenn es darum geht Dingen einen Namen zu geben.

MR. GIBBS: (murmelnd) „Aye“

JACK: „Ich segelte einst mit einem armen Kauz, der beide Arme und ein Stück Auge verloren hatte.“

MR. GIBBS: „Und wie habt ihr ihn genannt?“

JACK: „Larry“

Verdutzt sah Mr. Gibbs den Captain an, der bereits die Stufen zum Steuer emporstieg. Grindelwald war Jack hinterhergeeilt und Dumbledore wollte zu Barbossa. Da bemerkte er ihn mit Tia Dalma.

BARBOSSA: „Ihr sagt, ich breche unsere Abmachung, aber so ist es nicht. Wir haben uns nur auf das Ziel geeinigt. Wie wir es erreichen ist meine Entscheidung.“

Er wollte ihr über die Wange streichen, doch Tia Dalma ergriff energisch seine Hand. Wütend blickte sie ihn an.

TIA DALMA: „Ganz vorsichtig, Barbossa. Vergiss nie, dass du ohne mich niemals das Reich der Toten verlassen hättest. Oder was es bedeuten würde, wenn du mich in Stich lässt.“

Barbossas Hand zersetzte sich langsam, als wäre sie wieder tot. Als Tia Dalma geendet hatte, wollte sie davon gehen, aber Barbossa hielt sie am Arm auf und wirbelte sie zu sich herum.

BARBOSSA: „Du solltest nie vergessen, warum du mich zurückholen musstest. Warum ich Jack nicht seinem wohlverdienten Schicksal überlassen konnte. Neun Piraten-Fürsten waren nötig, um dich zu bannen, Calypso, und braucht nicht weniger, um dich wieder zu befreien. Piraten! Stellt dieses Fischweib unter Bewachung.“

Streng blickte er auf die Frau hinab, die mit angsterfülltem Blick zurückstarrte. Sie wurde abgeführt und Dumbledore blickte nachdenklich zu Barbossa. Der ganze Zweck dieser großen Versammlung war, um irgendeine Göttin zu befreien? Barbossa hätte auch auf die vier Zauberer verlassen können, dachte Dumbledore, aber er fand es gut, dass er nicht gezwungen wurde für irgendeine Seite zu kämpfen.

### Lord Voldemort

folgte, wie üblich auf nackten Füßen, seinem Piratenfreund von der Dutchman auf Becketts Flaggschiff. Tote, nasse Männer wurden auf einen Haufen geworfen, wo die Möwen sehr interessiert flatterten und kreischten. Voldemort beachtete sie nicht und wunderte sich auch nicht über ihren nassen Zustand. Seine Gedanken wirbelten wütend um Beckett, der sie wie einen Hund hergerufen hatte. Davy Jones blickte ebenfalls grimmig drein. Selten wechselte Voldemort ein Wort mit Jones. Meist waren sie sich schweigend einig und nur ein Blick war nötig, um ihre Gefühle sich mitzuteilen. In diesem Fall war es Wut gewesen, die die Männer in Einigkeit zu Becketts Büro stapfen ließ. Sie betraten ohne einen Gedanken ans Anklopfen das Büro des Lords.

JONES: „Wir lassen uns nicht herbei pfeifen wie eine Promenadenmischung!“

BECKETT: „Offensichtlich doch.“ (gelangweilt) „Ich nehme an sie kennen sich.“

Ein junger Mann drehte sich zu den beiden um. Er lächelte kurz und Jones lachte leise und trocken. Voldemort war zwar verwirrt, aber ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Davy Jones hatte versucht Voldemort die Verbindungen zu diesen Piraten zu erklären, aber Voldemort war sich nicht sicher, wie wichtig das für ihn war. Der Beschreibung nach, müsste der Will Turner sein, dessen Vater für 100 Jahre bei Jones bleiben muss.

JONES: „Wollt ihr euch erneut meiner Crew anschließen, Mr. Turner?“

WILL: (freundlich) „Nicht eurer. Seiner. Jack Sparrow übermittelt seine Grüße.“

Er nickte Beckett kurz zu und nippte dann an seinem Tee, in den Beckett vorher Zuckerstückchen gelegt hatte.

JONES: „Sparrow?“

Der Captain der Flying Dutchman schien verwundert diesen Namen zu hören. Voldemort kannte diesen Namen nicht. Wieso hielt Jones es für unwichtig ihn zu erklären?

WILL: „Ihr habt es verschwiegen?“

Turner wandte sich an Beckett, der grimmig seinen Tee betrachtete.

WILL: „Wir haben Jack vom Grund des Meeres gerettet und mit ihm die Black Pearl.“

JONES: (wütend) „Gibt es noch mehr, dass ihr mir verschwiegen habt?“

Er trat einen Schritt auf Beckett zu und ragte über ihn. Beckett schüchterte wenig ein und schon gar nicht dieser Versuch.

BECKETT: (ruhig) „Eine Angelegenheit, die viel problematischer ist. Ich glaube, ihr seid bekannt mit einer Person namens Calypso.“

Davy Jones' Augen weiteten sich und er rang um eine Antwort. Schmerz lag in seinen Augen, doch seine Stimme war fest. Davy Jones hatte ebenfalls vergessen diesen Namen zu erklären. Auch weil sie tot sein sollte oder...?

JONES: „Keine Person. Eine heidnische Göttin. Eine, die Männer durch die Erfüllung ihrer wildesten Träume bestraft und ihnen offenbart, dass diese leer sind und nichts als Asche. Die Welt ist eine bessere ohne sie.“

WILL: „Nicht viel besser, würde ich sagen. Der Hohe Rat hat vor sie zu befreien.“

Jones blickte zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her.

JONES: „Nein, das können sie nicht. Der erste Hohe Rat versprach sie in alle Ewigkeit zu verbannen! Das war unsere Vereinbarung.“

BECKETT: „Eure Vereinbarung?“

Jones zögerte und wandte sich ab. Wieder rang er um eine Antwort.

JONES: (zögerlich) „Ich habe ihnen gezeigt, wie sie zu bannen ist. Man konnte ihr nicht vertrauen. Und ich- Sie ließ mir keine Wahl. Wir müssen handeln, bevor sie sie befreien.“  
WILL: „Ihr habt sie geliebt“

Nun wusste Voldemort wie schwach Jones eigentlich war. Nicht nur wurde er von seinem organischen Herz kontrolliert, sondern auch von seinem emotionalen Herz. Liebe war etwas für Schwächlinge. In diesem Moment schlängelte sich Nagini über seine Schultern.

WILL: „Sie war die Frau eures Lebens und dann habt ihr sie verraten.“

Zuerst war auf Wills Gesicht Mitleid zu erkennen, aber den Verrat konnte er nicht nachvollziehen.

JONES: (betroffen) „Sie hat mir vorgespielt mich zu lieben! Sie hat mich verraten!“  
Nun richtete Will sich auf und sah Jones in die Augen.

WILL: „Nach welchem Verrat habt ihr beschlossen euch das Herz herauszuschneiden, frag ich mich“

Jones schlug Will die Teetasse aus der Hand, die klirrend auf dem Boden zersprang.

JONES: (leise drohend) „Geh nicht zu weit“

WILL: (ruhig) „Ich war noch nicht fertig. Ihr werdet meinen Vater befreien. Und ihr, Beckett, werdet für Elizabeths Sicherheit garantieren. Und für die meine“

BECKETT: „Ihr stellt forsche Bedingungen, Mr. Turner. Wir erwarten dafür einen entsprechenden Gegenwert.“

JONES: „Es gibt nur einen Preis, den ich akzeptiere: Calypso muss sterben.“

WILL: „Calypso ist an Bord der Black Pearl. Jack hat die Black Pearl zur Schiffbruch-Bay gesteuert.“

BECKETT: „Und wie wollt ihr uns dorthin führen, wenn ihr selbst nicht länger an Bord seid?“

Als Will nicht antwortete, sahen ihn die Männer eindringlich an. Dann kramte Will einen schwarzen Kompass heraus.

WILL: „Was ist es, dass ihr am meisten begehrt?“

Die Black Pearl segelte in die Bucht bei Mondaufgang und die riesige Festung, die Schiffbruch-Bay war, ragte vor ihnen auf. Überall leuchteten kleinen Lichter, die die Holzfestung erhellten und es ein wenig wie eine Miniaturversion des Sternenhimmels aussehen ließ. Alle standen an der Reling, um diese imposante Festung mit eigenen Augen sehen zu können.

HARRY: „Was für ein Anblick“

BARBOSSA: „So eine Versammlung hat es zu unseren Lebzeiten noch nicht gegeben.“

JACK: „Und ich schulde jedem einzelnen Geld“

Dumbledore stand neben Grindelwald und Snape und betrachteten die angeblich uneinnehmbare Festung.

SNAPE: „Pff, Hogwarts ist beeindruckender und wir sagen nicht, dass wir uneinnehmbar sind.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Aber wir sagen, dass wir der sicherste in Großbritannien sind.“

GRINDELWALD: „Das müsst erst einmal beweisen.“

Snape und Dumbledore blickten ihn verständnislos an.

GRINDELWALD: „Was denn? Hallo, mächtigste schwarzmagischer Zauberer meiner Zeit? Irgendwann werde ich sicherlich nach Großbritannien kommen.“

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

DUMBLEDORE: „Wir werden dich aufhalten.“

GRINDELWALD: „Vielleicht. Außerdem erinnert mich diese Versammlung an meine Versammlung im Mausoleum der Lestranges.“

DUMBELDORE: „Nur dass deine Versammlung in einem blauen Inferno endete.“

GRINDELWALD: „Der Tagesprophet hat doch nur Schwarzweißbilder.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Newt hat es mir erzählt. Der arme Niffler“

Er blickte ihn leicht traurig an und erinnerte sich an die Verbrennungen des Nifflers.

Die Piraten versammelten sich um eine große Tafel herum. Barbossa schlug mit einer Kanonenkugel auf den Tisch, um für Ruhe zu sorgen. Er und Jack standen am Kopf der Tafel und die Zauberer drückten sich dahinter in eine Ecke. Seitdem sie in diese Welt gekommen waren, hatte Dumbledore sich nicht mehr so fremd gefühlt. Piraten aus aller Welt waren hier versammelt.

BARBOSSA: „Als derjenige, dessen Ruf ihr gefolgt seid, berufe ich den vierten Hohen Rat der Bruderschaft ein.“  
Die Captains setzten sich, während die gewöhnlichen Matrosen stehen bleiben mussten.

BARBOSSA: „Als Beleg eurer Zugehörigkeit zum Hohen Rat der Bruderschaft präsentiert nun eure Acht-Reales-Silbermünzen, meine verehrten Captains.“

Der Mann mit dem Holzauge ging mit einer Schale von Captain zu Captain. Der erste Captain mit vermutlich indischen Wurzeln warf ein kleines Gefäß hinein, der zweite, ein französischer Captain eine Spielkarte, der dritte Captain die Öffnung einer zerstörten Glasflasche, der vierte, ein stark dunkelhäutiger Mann ein kleines Werkzeug, die fünfte, chinesische Captain eine kleine Brille, der sechste einen kleinen Kelch und Barbossa als der siebte Captain bat von dem Mann sein Holzauge, dass er mit in die Schale warf.

HARRY: „Das sind keine Acht-Reales-Silbermünzen. Das ist ein Haufen Schrott.“

MR. GIBBS: „Aye, ursprünglich hatten sie vor Calypso mit neun Acht-Reales-Silbermünzen zu bannen, aber als sich die Bruderschaft zum ersten Mal traf, waren sie alle völlig abgebrannt.“

HARRY: „Wieso ändern sie nicht den Namen?“

MR. GIBBS: „In was denn? In Neun-Dinge-die-wir-zufällig-mit-uns-rumschleppen-und-nicht-brauchen? Oh ja, das klingt wirklich piratig.“

Ein Captain verlangte nach Jack.

JACK: „Darf ich anmerken, dass uns nach wie vor ein Piraten-Fürst fehlt und ich bin willens fröhlich wie ein Fisch im Wasser zu warten bis Sao Feng eintrifft.“

ELIZABETH: „Sao Feng ist tot. Die Flying Dutchman ist dafür verantwortlich.“

Alle drehten sich erstaunt zu der neuen Captain um und beschwerten sich dann lautstark. Bei ihren Männern standen Hermine und Newt Scamander.

HARRY: „Hermine!“

Er rannte zu ihr und umarmte sie.

HARRY: „Es geht dir gut.“

HERMINE: „Ja, zum Glück, dank Elizabeth und Norrington. Ich habe auch weitere Zauberer gefunden. Das ist Newt Scamander.“

HARRY: „Wer ist Norrington?“

Doch seine Frage ging unter.

NEWT: „Guten Tag“

Dumbledore lächelte glücklich.

DUMBLEDORE: „Wie schön, dass Sie hier sind, Newt.“

NEWT: „Hallo, Professor Dumbledore.“

Plötzlich stoppte er und sah an Dumbledore vorbei zu Grindelwald.

GRINDELWALD: „Guten Tag, Mr. Scamander.“

NEWT: „Wieso muss er auch hier sein?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Ich weiß, was er getan hat, aber wir brauchen jeden Zauberer auf unserer Seite. Bisher hat er nichts Schlimmes angestellt und ich werde auf ihn aufpassen.“

Newt schien nicht einverstanden, aber erwiderte nichts.

HERMINE: „Ähm, wisst ihr noch von meiner Theorie mit den moralischen Gegenteilen? Wir haben Voldemort gesehen.“

Harry starrte sie entsetzt an, aber Snape schien keine große Reaktion zu haben.

GRINDELWALD: „Er ist also aus eurer Zeit. Und was macht ihn so gefährlich? Ich bin doch auch auf eurer Seite, obwohl ich Mr. Scamanders Freundin umgebracht habe.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Gellert, bitte. Voldemort ist einfach gefährlich. Mehr dürfen wir sowieso nicht wissen, ohne die Zukunft zu verändern. Außerdem ist er bei Davy Jones. Wir können wenig gegen ihn unternehmen.“

NEWT: „Jeder hat ein moralisches Gegenteil, sagen Sie? Wer ist dann meins?“

SNAPE: „Ms. Granger, hatte Voldemort Nagini bei sich?“

HERMINE: „Konnte ich nicht genau sehen, Professor, aber ich glaube schon.“

SNAPE: „Dann ist sie dein Gegenteil. Sie beschützen Tiere, sie frisst Menschen.“

Elizabeth steckte ihr Schwert zu den anderen Schwertern in einen Globus, der anzeigte, wo jeder Captain Zuhause ist.

JACK: „Und du wurdest zum Captain ernannt? Ist denn dieser Titel heute gar nichts mehr wert?“

Elizabeth stellte sich an Barbossas rechte Seite.

ELIZABETH: „Jetzt hört mir zu. Unser Treffpunkt ist verraten worden. Jones steht unter dem Kommando von Lord Beckett. Sie sind auf dem Weg hierher.“

Ein Captain fragte nach dem Verräter.

BARBOSSA: „Höchstwahrscheinlich ist es keiner, der anwesenden.“

ELIZABETH: „Wo ist Will?“

JACK: „Nicht anwesend“

BARBOSSA: „Und wie sie uns gefunden haben, spielt keine Rolle. Die Frage ist, was werden wir tun, da es soweit ist.“

ELIZABETH: „Wir kämpfen!“

Die Captains und ihre Männer lachten. Die chinesische Captain sagte, dass Schiffbruch-Bay eine Festung ist und sie bis in Ewigkeit warten könnten. Sie bräuchten nicht zu kämpfen, da diese Festung uneinnehmbar sei.

BARBOSSA: „Es gibt noch einen dritten Kurs.“

GRINDELWALD: „Ihr nutzt uns Zauberer?“

BARBOSSA: „Nein! In einer anderen Zeit hat eben an diesem Ort der erste Hohe Rat die Meeresgöttin gefangen und an einen Körper gebunden. Das war ein Fehler. Oh, wir haben die Meere für uns gezähmt, Aye. Doch bereiteten wir den Weg für Beckett und seinesgleichen. Die Zeiten waren besser als die Herrschaft über die See von einem Pack mit gespenstischen Wesen herrührte. Sondern vom Schweiße eines Mannes und den Muskeln in seinem Rücken. Ihr alle wisst, dass das wahr ist. Gentlemen, Ladies, wir befreien Calypso.“

Zuerst herrschte generelle Zustimmung, aber manche Piraten wollten sie nicht befreien, andere standen hinter Sao Feng, der diesen Plan ebenfalls umsetzen wollte, hätte er länger gelebt. Und wie Piraten nun mal sind, endete dies in einem Kampf zwischen den Captains. Die Zauberer sahen sich das Spektakel seufzend an.

SNAPE: „Piraten, immer müssen sie mit der Pistole denken.“

GRINDELWALD: „Glaubst du Zauberer sind besser?“

SNAPE: „Kommt drauf an, wen du fragst.“

Die Crew der Black Pearl und von Elizabeth hielten sich ebenfalls raus und beobachteten die Schlägerei bedauernd.

ELIZABETH: „Das ist absurd“

JACK: „Das ist Politik“

ELIZABETH: „Und währenddessen kommen unsere Feinde immer näher.“

BARBOSSA: „Wenn sie den Weg nicht längst hinter sich gebracht haben.“

VOLDEMORT: „Wohin gehen wir?“

JONES: „Warte es ab.“

VOLDEMORT: „Ich würde es gerne vorher wissen, bevor du einen Fehler machst.“

Jones drehte sich zu dem Zauberer um und blickte ihm in seine roten Schlangenaugen. Dann seufzte er.

JONES: „Ich besuche Calypso.“

VOLDEMORT: „Das ist eine schlechte Idee.“

JONES: „Wieso? Darf ich die Liebe meines Lebens nicht noch einmal sehen, bevor der Hohe Rat sie befreit?“

VOLDEMORT: „Gefühle sind eine schlechte Idee. Ebenso Gebundenheit und Loyalität irgendwem gegenüber außer einem selbst.“

JONES: „Willst du damit sagen, dass du nicht mehr auf meiner Seite stehst?“

VOLDEMORT: „Ich stehe auf meiner eigenen Seite, die viel mit deinen Zielen zu tun hat. Nur deswegen bin ich dir gefolgt. Aber ich brauche mir nicht anzuhören wie du deiner verlorenen Liebe hinterher trauerst. Liebe existiert nicht. Sie ist nur ein Fehldeuten der Gefühle.“

JONES: „Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten mitzukommen.“

VOLDEMORT: „Dennoch will ich wissen was du machst. Nagini wird dich begleiten. Sie kann mir alles danach erzählen.“

JONES: „Wenn es dich beruhigt und weniger paranoid macht, bitte. Ich will nur klarstellen, dass ich mein Ziel niemals aus den Augen verlieren werde.“

VOLDEMORT: „Ist gut. Hier, auf Wiedersehen, meine Kleine. Pass gut auf den Captain auf.“

JONES: (leise murmelnd) „Von wegen er spürt keine Liebe“

Er nahm die Schlange entgegen und sie schlängelte sich auf seine Schultern und unter den Tentakelbart hindurch. Dann drehte er sich zum Gehen und verschwand durch die Holzwand der Flying Dutchman. Einen Schritt später, war er auf der Black Pearl und lauschte der herzförmigen Spieluhr, die seine Melodie spielte. Als das Lied endete, öffnete er seine eigene Spieluhr in der gleichen Form und die Melodie setzte fort. Tia Dalma drehte sich zu ihm um und Davy Jones trat näher an ihre Gefängniszelle.

TIA DALMA: „Mein liebster, du kommst, um mich zu holen.“  
JONES: „Du hast mich also erwartet?“

TIA DALMA: „Das war die schlimmste Folter. Eingesperrt in diesem erdrückenden Körper. Abgeschnitten von der See, von allem, was ich liebe. Von dir.“

JONES: „Zehn Jahre lang, habe ich mich der Aufgabe gewidmet, die du mir aufgetragen hast. Zehn Jahre habe ich mich jene gekümmert, die auf See ihr Ende fanden. Und schließlich, als die Zeit kam und wir wieder hätten zusammen sein können, warst du nicht da.“

Etwas energisch klappte er die Spieluhr zusammen und blickte sie finster an.

JONES: „Warum warst du nicht da?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

TIA DALMA: „Das ist meine Natur. Würdest du mich lieben, wenn ich etwas anderes wäre, als ich bin?“

JONES: (langsam) „Ich liebe dich nicht“

TIA DALMA: „Du warst vieles Davy Jones, aber niemals grausam. Du hast deine Aufgabe verraten und somit dich selbst. Und du hast das versteckt, was immer mein hätte sein sollen.“

Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte seine Brust, wo eigentlich sein Herz hätte schlagen sollen. Der Bart wurde wieder zu Haaren und er wurde wieder menschlich. Sie strich mit der anderen Hand über sein nun menschliches Gesicht und er starrte sie an. Auch er berührte sanft ihr Gesicht.

JONES: (flüsternd) „Calypso“

TIA DALMA: „Ja, ich werde frei sein. Und wenn ich das bin, werde ich dir mein Herz schenken und wir wären vereint für immer. Wenn du nur ein Herz hättest, was du verschenken könntest.“

Sie ließ ihre Hände sinken und sein wahres Erscheinungsbild kehrte zurück. Mit seinem Krabbenarm ergriff er ihren Hals.

TIA DALMA: „Wieso bist du gekommen?“

Jones realisierte, was er tat, und ließ von ihr ab. Er wollte seinen Arm zurückziehen, aber der Krabbenarm war zu groß und breit, um durch Lücke im Gitter der Zelle zu passen. Also ging er durch das Gitter hindurch. Nun stand er direkt vor ihr ohne ein Gitter zwischen ihnen.

JONES: „Und welches Schicksal hast du für deine Peiniger vorgesehen?“

TIA DALMA: „Du meinst den Hohen Rat? Das letzte, was ein jeder von ihnen, lernen wird, ist dass ich sehr grausam sein kann.“

Er ging langsam auf die Schiffswand zu.

TIA DALMA: „Und was ist mit deinem Schicksal, Davy Jones?“

JONES: (leise gefühlsvoll) „Mein Herz wird immer dir gehören.“

Sie lächelte glücklich und Jones verschwand durch die Schiffswand. Ein weiterer Schritt und er war wieder auf seiner Flying Dutchman. Voldemort hatte sich kaum bewegt, seid Jones fortgegangen war. Leicht wütend sah er zu dem Zauberer und gab ihm dennoch sanft seine Schlange wieder.

JONES: „Meine Gefühle stehen unseren Plänen nicht im Wege. Sie könnten sogar nützlich sein.“

Dann ging Davy Jones und ließ Voldemort dort stehen.

DUMBLEDORE: „ _Silencio_!“

Es wurde schlagartig ruhig und die Piraten stoppten sich zu prügeln, da sie nun keine Möglichkeit mehr hatten, sich gegenseitig anzuschreien, wie falsch der andere doch war. Ein letzter Pirat zerbrach eine Rumflasche auf dem Kopf seines Gegners.

BARBOSSA: „Vielen Dank. Es war der erste Hohe Rat der Bruderschaft der Calypso gefangen hat. Wir sollten diejenigen sein, die sie befreien und ihrer Dankbarkeit wird sie sich bereit erklären uns eine Gefälligkeit zu erweisen.“

JACK: „Wem denn? Dir vielleicht? Ich für meinen Teil halte dies für überkandideltes Geschwätz.“

BARBOSSA: „Wenn du eine bessere Idee hast, bitte, wir lauschen dir.“

JACK: „Tintenfisch“

Verwirrt blickten alle ihn an.

JACK: „Aye, lasst uns nicht, liebe Freunde, unsere lieben Freunde die Tintenfische vergessen. Mit diesen verflixt schicken Würstchen. Treibt sie zusammen und sie werden, ohne zu zögern über einander herfallen. Das ist die menschliche Natur oder die Fischnatur. Also ja, wir könnten uns mit allen gut versorgt verbarrikadieren und die Hälfte wäre innerhalb eines Monats tot. Das hört sich für mich nicht ganz reizvoll, wie man das dreht und wendet. Oder wie mein gelehrter Kollege so naiv vorschlug, ihr lasst Calypso frei und beten darum, dass sie uns gnädig sein möge, was ich bezweifeln würde. Können wir wirklich annehmen, dass sie etwas anderes ist als eine zurückgewiesene Frau, deren Wut nicht einmal der Teufel trotzt? Das können wir nicht. Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio. Uns bleibt nur eine einzige Möglichkeit. Ich sehe das so wie, und ich kann nicht glauben, dass diese Worte aus meinem Mund kommen, … Captain Swan. Wir müssen kämpfen.“

Jack hatte die Tafel umrundet und sah nun direkt zu Elizabeth und Barbossa. Elizabeth lächelte glücklich.

BARBOSSA: „Du bist vor einem Kampf immer davongelaufen!“

JACK: „Bin ich nicht“

BARBOSSA: „Bist du wohl“

JACK: „Bin ich nicht“

BARBOSSA: „Bist du wohl“

JACK: „Bin ich nicht“

BARBOSSA: „Bist du doch und das weißt du auch“

JACK: „Bin ich nicht, Verleumdung und Rufmord. Ich habe mir nur immer stets die älteste und nobelste aller Piratentraditionen zu Eigen gemacht. Ich behaupte, dass dies jetzt das ist, was wir alle tun müssen. Wir müssen kämpfen, um davon zu laufen.“  
MR. GIBBS: „Aye!“

Alle stimmten ein, doch Barbossa schien das nicht zu gefallen.

BARBOSSA: „Gemäß dem Kodex kann eine Kriegshandlung, und was sollte dies anderes sein, nur vom König der Piraten ausgerufen werden.“

JACK: „Ich glaub dir kein Wort“

BARBOSSA: „Ach, ist das so? Ich rufe Captain Teague, den Wächter des Kodex“

Dumbledore hatte noch nie Jacks Lächeln so schnell verschwunden sehen. Einer der Captains sagte, dass er den Kodex nicht beachtete und dass alles doch eh nur Geschwafel sei. Ein Schuss tötete seinen Sprecher und alle drehten sich zu dem Schützen um.

TEAGUE: „Der Kodex ist Gesetz.“

Der alte Pirat kam die zur Tafel.

TEAGUE: „Du stehst mir im Weg, Bursche.“

Jack trat zur Seite, ohne den alten Piraten anzusehen und starrte unbehaglich vor sich hin. Auf ein Zeichen hin trugen zwei noch ältere Männer ein schweres Buch zur Tafel und legte es ab. Auf ein weiteres Zeichen hin kam ein struppiger Hund mit einem Schlüsselbund mit zwei Schlüsseln zu dem Wächter des Kodex gerannt. Captain Teague schloss das Schloss des Buches auf und blätterte zu einer bestimmten Seite. Jack neben ihm sah interessiert hinein.

TEAGUE: „Lass mal sehen... Ah, Barbossa hat Recht.“

JACK: „Einen Augenblick mal“

Jack schob sich vor den Wächter, um die Passage lesen zu können.

JACK: „Es obliegt den Pflichten des Königs Krieg zu erklären und Feinden das Parley-Recht zu gewähren. Interessant.“

TEAGUE: „Unwahrscheinlich, dass es einen König geben wird“

ELIZABETH: „Wieso denn?“

MR. GIBBS: „Der König wird durch Mehrheitsentscheid gewählt.“

BARBOSSA: „Und jeder Pirat wird stets für sich selbst stimmen.“

Captain Teague setzte sich in einen Sessel und spielte ein wenig mit seiner ungestimmten Gitarre.

JACK: „Ich beantrage eine Abstimmung“

Wie vorhergesagt, stimmte jeder der Captains für sich selbst.

ELIAZBETH: „Elizabeth Swan“

BARBOSSA: „Barbossa“

JACK: „Elizabeth Swan“

Jack lächelte, doch Barbossa und Elizabeth sahen ihn fassungslos an.

ELIZABETH: „Was?“

Die anderen Piraten beschwerten sich und wollten Jack für sich stimmen sehen.

JACK: „Darf ich das dann so verstehen, dass ihr den Kodex nicht akzeptieren wollt?“

Eine Saite riss und alle Captains wurden wieder ruhig.

MR. GIBBS: „Wie du willst. Was sagst du, Captain Swan, König des Hohen Rates der Bruderschaft?“

ELIZABETH: „Macht jedes seetüchtige Gefährt bereit. Bei Sonnenaufgang befinden wir uns im Krieg.“

Jack nickte zustimmend. Dumbledore fand das nicht so prickelnd. Lächelnd drehte sich Jack zu Captain Teague um, der ihm ernst entgegensah.

JACK: „Was? Du hast alles gesehen, alles erlebt, du hast überlebt. Das ist der Trick, oder nicht? Zu überleben?“

TEAGUE: „Es geht nicht nur darum zu überleben, Jackie. Der Trick ist, ewig mit sich selbst leben zu können.“

Jack nickte nachdenklich.

JACK: „Wie geht’s Mum?“

Der Wächter des Kodex hielt einen schwarzen Schrumpfkopf hoch.

JACK: „Sie sieht toll aus“

Dumbledore blickte leicht verwirrt drein.

GRINDELWALD: „Alles in Ordnung?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Ja, es ist nur. Ich verabscheue Krieg.“

Grindelwald nickte leicht.

GRINDELWALD: „Ist das der Grund, warum du nicht gegen mich kämpfen möchtest? Warum du dich in Hogwarts versteckst?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Nein...“

Plötzlich fühlte er sich als wäre er schon Ewigkeiten in dieser Welt.

DUMBLEDORE: „Diese Welt, dieses Abenteuer verändert einen. Ich glaube, niemand von uns kann nach diesem Abenteuer normal weiterleben.“

SNAPE: „Vielleicht doch, wenn wir nicht zu lassen uns zu verändern.“

NEWT: „Professor?“

Dumbledore drehte sich zu ihm um. Dort standen seine drei Schützlinge. Newt, Hermine und Harry. Er wird sie beschützen, egal vor wem oder was. Eigentlich sollte er an Severus denken, der danebenstand, doch diese Erinnerung ist aus einer anderen Zeit und hat dieser Dumbledore noch nicht erlebt. 

HARRY: „Wir werden immer hinter ihnen stehen und das gemeinsam hinter uns bringen.“

Hermine und Newt nickten zustimmend und auch Grindelwald und Snape sahen Dumbledore zuversichtlich an. Dumbledore lächelte glücklich.

DUMBLEDORE: „Ich bin so froh, euch zu haben. Wir werden diesen Kampf hinter uns bringen und nach einem Weg suchen, nach Hause zu kommen. Für unsere Zeit“


	9. Der erste Kampf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel wie in Warrior Cats Staffel 5 LOL

### Gellert Grindelwald

ging zusammen mit Dumbledore und Snape, sowie Barbossa, Elizabeth und Jack eine kleine Insel, die nur aus einem Sandstreifen bestand, entlang. Am anderen Ende waren Will, Beckett, Davy Jones und Voldemort zusehen. Snapes Schritte verrieten seine Nervosität. Grindelwald amüsierte dies sehr. Snape hatte bisher vor nichts Angst gehabt oder nur den Hauch von Unsicherheit durchscheinen lassen.

Nachdem Jack die Piraten-Fürsten von seinem Plan überzeugt hatte und nun Elizabeth Piratenkönig war, hatten sie geschlafen, weil es mitten in der Nacht war. Doch am nächsten Morgen waren sie mit einer gigantischen Piratenflotte gestartet. Nur Becketts Flotte war noch größer und besser organisiert. Also hatten sich die Anführer zu einem Treffen entschieden. Zufälligerweise existierte dieser Sandstreifen zwischen den Fronten, sodass sich die Captains auf neutralem Boden treffen konnten. Jack hatte darauf bestanden, dass Grindelwald mitkommen sollte, also hatten Barbossa und Elizabeth sich ebenfalls einen Zauberer als Beschützer ausgesucht. Eigentlich wollte Elizabeth Hermine bei sich haben, aber Snape bestand darauf mitkommen zu dürfen.

Grindelwald konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum Beckett sich darauf hinabließ und nicht einfach die Piratenflotte zerstörte, aber er wollte auch noch ein wenig weiterleben. Er betrachtete interessiert diese Gestalten, vor denen alle so viel Angst haben. Beckett kannte er schon. Im Freien und neben Will und Jones sah er sogar noch kleiner und spießiger aus. Davy Jones war ein Tintenfisch mit Körper und kleinen Augen, dennoch wirkte sein Krabbenarm imposant und stark und diesen Tentakeln wollte man auch nicht zu nahekommen. Und dann stand da noch Voldemort. Seine Schlange lag auf seinen Schultern und seine kalten, roten Schlangenaugen beobachteten die Näherkommenden mit Hass. Sein Blick mit seiner perlweißen Haut, die im Sonnenlicht unnatürlich glänzte, wirkte einschüchternd und Grindelwald wollte ihn sofort zu einem Duell herausfordern. Beweisen, dass er der bessere Zauberer war. Denn Voldemort stand dort so selbstgefällig und so selbstbewusst, als würde ihm dieser Sandstreifen gehören und könnte jeden von ihnen sofort umbringen. Soll er es doch nur versuchen, dachte Grindelwald und prüfte ihn noch genauer mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Ein Lächelnd huschte über sein Gesicht als er bemerkte wie skurril Jones und Voldemort nebeneinander aussahen. Der eine stand knöcheltief in einem Eimer Wasser und der andere mit nackten Füßen auf dem heißen Sand. Noch dazu ihre seltsamen Hautfarben von grün und perlweiß. Außerdem besaßen beide keine Nasen.

Endlich als die Captains sich gegenüberstanden und sich genug angestarrt hatten:

BARBOSSA: „Mr. Turner, ihr seid der räudige Köter, der diese Wölfe vor unsere Tore geführt hat.“

BECKETT: „Gebt nicht Turner die Schuld. Er war bloß der Gehilfe bei dem Verrat an euch. Wenn ihr wissen wollte, wer tatsächlich dahintersteckt, schaut zu eurer linken.“

Barbossa blickte nach links und sah Elizabeth und Jack, als Elizabeth nach links sah, erblickte sie nur Jack und als Jack nach links sah, selbstverständlich niemanden. Ungläubig starrte Elizabeth ihn an.

JACK: „Ich wasche meine Hände in Unschuld.“

Bei einem Blick auf seine schmutzigen Hände, fügt er hinzu:

JACK: „Im übertragenen Sinne.“

WILL: „Ich habe meine Entscheidung allein und aus freien Stücken getroffen. Jack hatte nichts damit zu tun.“

JACK: „Wohl gesprochen. Hört auf das Helferlein“

ELIZABETH: „Will, ich war an Bord der Dutchman. Ich weiß, welche Bürde du trägst, aber ich fürchte, diene Hoffnung ist trügerisch.“

WILL: „Keine Hoffnung ist trügerisch, solange es auch nur einen Narren gibt, der dafür kämpft.“

Grindelwald blickte zu Dumbledore, der zurück starrte.

DUMBLEDORE: (flüsternd) „Nein“

Bevor Grindelwald antworteten konnte, ergriff Beckett das Wort.

BECKETT: „Wenn Turner nicht in eurem Auftrag gehandelt, wie konnte er mir dann das hier überreichen.“

Er hielt Jacks schwarzen Kompass hoch. Diesen Schatz würde Grindelwald gerne besitzen.

BECKETT: „Jack, wir hatten eine Vereinbarung. Ihr solltet mir die Piraten liefern und sie sind hier.“

Er warf Jack den Kompass zu. Grindelwald stellte sich nun neben Jack und sah ihn an. In dem Blick, der Jack ihm schenkte, lag eine Spur Verzweiflung, aber vor allem Selbstbewusstsein und sein Charme, wie immer. Grindelwald spürte Dumbledores Blick im Nacken, der ihn bestimmt beunruhigt ansah. Grindelwald musste lächeln. Oh, das wird ihm nicht gefallen, dachte Grindelwald.

BECKETT: „Worauf wartet ihr? Tretet vor und fordert eure Belohnung ein.“

JONES: „Du hast deine Schuld mir gegenüber noch nicht beglichen. 100 Jahre in Knechtschaft an Bord der Dutchman, fürs erste.“

JACK: „Diese Schuld wurde bezahlt mein Freund.“

GRINDELWALD: „Das sehe ich genauso“

VOLDEMORT: „Ach ja, Zauberer? Wir nicht. Er ist noch nicht endgültig tot.“

JACK: „Und dennoch bin ich gestorben. Mit etwas Hilfe“

JONES: „Du bist geflohen“

JACK: „Naja, eigent...“

ELIZABETH: (bestimmend) „Ich beantrage einen Austausch.“

Die Piraten und Zauberer blickten sie gespannt an.

ELIZABETH: „Will kommt mit uns und dafür kriegt ihr Jack.“

Einen Augenblick des Schweigens.

WILL: „Gut“

JACK: „Nicht gut!“

BECKETT: „Gut“

BARBOSSA: „Jack ist einer der neun Piraten-Fürsten. Das könnt ihr nicht tun.“

ELIZABETH: „König“

JACK: „Wie ihr befiehlt eure Empfindlichkeit“

Er nahm seinen Hut ab und verbeugte sich vor der Piratin.

BARBOSSA: „Verräter!“

Er zog sein Schwert und bevor Grindelwald irgendetwas machen konnte, griff Barbossa Jack an und schnitt ihm übers Gesicht. Eine kleine Kette mit einer Münze fiel von seinem roten Kopftuch in den Sand. Der kleine Affe schnappte es sich sofort. Doch Jack blieb unverletzt.

BARBOSSA: „Wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, so werde auch ich etwas zu sagen haben.“

JACK: „Wer als Erster das Ziel erreicht“

GRINDELWALD: (flüsternd) „Ich hoffe, das war nicht wichtig.“

JACK: (flüsternd) „Doch das war es“

Nun wandte sich Jack wieder der gegnerischen Seite und wechselte den Platz mit Will. Doch Beckett hatte sich an Wills Platz bewegt und deutete Jack seinen ehemaligen Platz neben Jones an. Jack nahm unsicher neben Jones den Platz ein, während Will sich neben Elizabeth stellte.

JONES: „Fürchtest du den Tod?“

JACK: „Du hast ja keine Ahnung“

Grindelwald blieb notgedrungen stehen und beobachtete scharf Jones und Voldemort. Beckett trat nun vor.

BECKETT: „Informiert die Bruderschaft. Wenn ihr kämpft, wird jeder von euch sterben. Oder ihr kämpft nicht. In dem Fall sterben nur die meisten von euch.“

Elizabeth trat ihm gegenüber.

ELIZABETH: „Ihr habt meinen Vater ermordet.“

BECKETT: „Er hat sein Schicksal selbst gewählt“

ELIZABETH: „So wie ihr das eure gewählt habt. Wir werden kämpfen und ihr werdet sterben.“

Elizabeth drehte sich um und ging mit ihren Piraten und Zauberern davon. Grindelwald blieb allerdings dort und auch Dumbledore und Snape folgten ihr nur langsam. Dann schoss ein grüner Blitz auf Elizabeth zu, doch Snape errichtete schnell einen Schutzschild, der sofort von Dumbledore unterstützt wurde. Der schwarzhaarige Mann blickte zu dem glatzköpfigen Zauberer, der mit ausgestrecktem Zauberarm und Zauberstab dastand.

VOLDEMORT: „Niemand verlässt diesen Strand, solange ich es nicht sage.“

WILL: „Was war das für ein Zauber?“

GRINDELWALD: „Der Todeszauber“

Mit grimmigem Gesicht erhob Grindelwald seinen Zauberstab und schritt auf Voldemort zu. Die Piraten rannten auf eine sichere Entfernung, doch Beckett blieb dort stehen.

BECKETT: „Es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um ihre eigenen Ziele durchzusetzen, Lord Voldemort.“

VOLDEMORT: „Doch, es ist der genau richtige Moment.“

JONES: „Er hat Recht. Ich habe mir das viel zu lange gefallen lassen, dass ihr mich rumkommandiert wie ein Hund!“

Der Captain zog sein Schwert. Dumbledore ging dazwischen.

DUMBLEDORE: „Niemand wird hier umgebracht!“

GRINDELWALD: „Wieso nicht? Beckett ist der Mann, den wir alle tot sehen wollen.“

Beckett lächelte nur und hob langsam die Hände.

BECKETT: „Meine Herren, glaubt ihr ich habe für diese Eventualität keinen Plan gehabt? Sobald ich sterbe, wird mein erster Offizier angreifen und von eurem kostbaren Piratenhaufen bleiben nur Bruchstücke übrig. Auch die Flying Dutchman und Davy Jones werden dann eliminiert.“

VOLDEMORT: „Wir können ihn vielleicht umbringen, aber dich, Verräter!“

Er zeigte auf Snape, der versuchte ruhig dazustehen, aber es nicht ganz schaffte seinen kühlen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten.

SNAPE: „Mein Lord, ich habe nur mitgespielt. Potter und seine Freundin hätten sonst Verdacht geschöpft.“

VOLDEMORT: „Und warum lässt du mich dann nicht diese Muggel töten?“

SNAPE: „Dies ist nicht unsere Geschichte.“

VOLDEMORT: „Jetzt schon!“

Erneut feuerte der dunkle Lord einen grünen Blitz ab und Snape hielt dagegen mit einem sonderbaren, ebenfalls grünen Zauber, den Grindelwald nicht kannte. Jack kehrte an Grindelwalds Seite zurück und beide sahen, wie die Piraten auch, dem Duell von Voldemort und Snape zu. Jones griff mit seinem Schwert Snape an, der sich darunter hinweg duckte. Snape versuchte Davy Jones mit Zaubern zu verlangsamen.

JONES: „Ich kann nicht sterben!“

SNAPE: „Aber Schmerzen musst du doch spüren“

JONES: „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was wahrer Schmerz ist.“

SNAPE: „Und ob ich das weiß. Töte mich und es wird nur eine Erlösung sein.“

Snape stellte die Verteidigung ein und wartete nur auf den endgültigen Schlag, doch Jones hielt inne. Genug Zeit, dass Grindelwald den Captain mit blauen Flammen attackieren konnte.

GRINDELWALD: „Jeder spürt Schmerz“

WILL: „Seine Liebe ist seine Schwachstelle.“

BARBOSSA: „Toller Einfall, Turner. Und wie soll uns das im Kampf helfen?“

Grindelwalds Flammen wurde größer und formten nun eine Gestalt. Sie zeigten das Ebenbild einer Frau.

JONES: „Calypso“

Sofort hatte der Captain Tränen in den Augen und griff nicht weiter an. Voldemort schrie nun auf vor Wut und griff jeden blindlinks an. Dumbledore konnte Beckett beschützen und Grindelwald Jack, aber Barbossa blieb ohne Schutz und fiel tot zu Boden.

VOLDEMORT: „Liebe existiert nicht!“

JACK: „Hector...“

Elizabeth schrie in Schock auf. Voldemorts Schlange jagte nun dem trauernden Affen nach. Sie erwischte ihn und schlang ihn im Ganzen hinunter.

Die blauen Flammen stürzten sich nun auf Voldemort. Will und Elizabeth zogen nun ihre Schwerter und griffen ebenfalls an. Doch Voldemort hatte leichtes Spiel mit den Piraten. Er tötete sie nicht, aber paralysierte sie mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch. Sie schrien in unerträglichen Schmerzen auf.

DUMBLEDORE: „Gib auf! Wir sind zu dritt und du nur allein“

VOLDEMORT: „Wie naiv der junge Dumbledore noch ist. Zähle erneut, Professor!“

Die Schlange sprang Dumbledore an und biss ihm in die Schulter, um ihm ihr tödliches Gift zu injizieren. Voldemort lachte bösartig auf.

VOLDEMORT: „Bringt mir Potter und die anderen Zauberer, dann dürfen die Piraten vielleicht leben.“

Grindelwald nickte Snape zu, der disapparierte.

GRINDELWALD: „Nun sind es nur noch du und ich“

Die Flammen wurden kleiner bis nur noch Reste des stürmischen Feuers zu sehen waren. Kurz blickte er prüfend zu Dumbledore, der zusammengekrümmt am Boden lag, doch Grindelwald sah, dass Dumbledore bereits ein Fläschchen hervorgezogen hatte. Die Schlange war weiter geschlängelt und versuchte nun ihr Glück bei Davy Jones.

VOLDEMORT: „Mag sein, doch ich bin viel mächtiger als du. Und bin es schon immer gewesen, alter Mann. Du trägst den Elderstab bei dir. Du würdest ihn mir doch sicher übergeben.“

GRINDELWALD: „Wer bist du überhaupt?“

VOLDEMORT: „Ich bin Lord Voldemort, mächtigster schwarz-magischer Zauberer aller Zeiten.“

GRINDELWALD: „Bezweifle ich stark. Du kannst nur den Todesfluch.“

VOLDEMORT: „Man brauch nicht mehr als das und die Schwäche seiner Opfer, nicht wahr?“

GRINDELWALD: „Ich habe keine Schwächen. Selbst wenn, wüsstest du es nicht.“

VOLDEMORT: „Oh, doch. Ich kenne dich. Du warst mein Vorbild. Bis du Schwäche gezeigt hast und Dumbledore dich besiegt hat. Und ich weiß auch, wie er es schaffen konnte. Du hast ihn geliebt.“

Grindelwald war wie erstarrt und blickte ihm in die roten Schlangenaugen. Voldemort lachte bei dieser Reaktion und schoss dann den Todesfluch ab. Allerdings nicht auf Grindelwald, sondern auf Beckett. Tot fiel der Seemann zu Boden.

VOLDEMORT: „Nun wird jeder Pirat sterben. Dumm, wenn ihr auch Freundschaften mit Muggeln pflegt.“

Grindelwald blickte zu Jack, der sich aus dem Kampf komplett heraushielt.

GRINDELWALD: „Nein, ich verabscheue jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Kein Muggel hat es verdient am Leben zu bleiben.“

VOLDEMORT: „Warum tötest du dann nicht Captain Jack Sparrow?“

Jack zuckte zusammen, als sein Name genannt wurde und blickte ängstlich zu Grindelwald. Doch Grindelwald blieb ruhig.

GRINDELWALD: „Weil du mir nichts zu befehlen hast, Grünschnabel. Ich meine, wie alt bist du in 1927?“

Voldemort sah ihn grimmig an.

VOLDEMORT: „Hast du keine Angst, dass ich dich töte?“

GRINDELWALD: „Versuch's doch!“

Das Duell begann und die schwierigsten, schwarzen Zauberer flogen zwischen ihnen hin und her. Voldemort griff hin und wieder auch den am Boden liegenden Dumbledore und Jack an. Doch Grindelwald verteidigte sie. Dämonenfeuer wurde entzündet und die Zauberer warfen es hin und her. Sie warteten darauf, dass der andere einen Fehler machte, aber es passierte nicht. Beide wurden verletzt. Doch irgendwann konnte Grindelwald die Oberhand gewinnen und verbrannte mit blauen Flammen Voldemorts Zauberstabarm. Es roch interessant nach gebratenem Fleisch. Grindelwald stand über Voldemort und wollte ihn gerade umbringen, als Snape zurückkehrte. Harry, Hermine und Newt standen auf dem Strand und sahen sich in Schock das Ergebnis an. Snape und Harry reagierten schnell und warfen Grindelwald mit einem Luftstoß zur Seite. Grindelwald schlug hart auf dem Sand auf und sah wie Voldemort sich wieder erhob. Mit einem Heilungszauber konnte der Zauberer seinen Arm wieder heilen.

GRINDELWALD: „Verdammt, was macht ihr da? Ich hätte ihn fast töten können.“

SNAPE: „Das wäre nicht möglich gewesen.“

Er seufzte kurz.

SNAPE: „Da meine Tarnung sowieso aufgeflogen ist. Voldemort hat sieben Horkruxe erschaffen. Damit ist er unsterblich und wir können ihn so nicht umbringen. Auch mit Dämonenfeuer nicht. Verdammt, eigentlich bräuchten wir jetzt den alten Dumbledore.“

Snape half Grindelwald wieder auf die Beine.

GRINDELWALD: „Das ist tatsächlich möglich? Wie sollen wir ihn dann besiegen?“

SNAPE: „Gar nicht. Wir fliehen. Potter lenkt ihn ab, sodass wir die Verwundeten hier wegbringen können. Er kennt die Black Pearl nicht, also sind wir dort sicher.“

Grindelwald seufzte, aber nickte zu stimmend.

GRINDELWALD: „Gut, ich helfe Potter“

SNAPE: „Nein, er und Ms. Granger schaffen das allein.“

GRINDELWALD: „Aber sie sind nur Teenager“

SNAPE: „Vertrauen Sie mir, Grindelwald“

Grindelwald drehte sich zu Jack um.

GRINDELWALD: „Komm, Jack, wir müssen diese Katastrophe aufräumen“

JACK: „Bin hinter dir, Gellert“

Sie liefen Hand in Hand zu Will und Elizabeth. Seit Grindelwald Voldemorts Arm verbrannt hat, hatte der Cruciatus-Fluch aufgehört, dennoch sahen sie nicht gut aus.

GRINDELWALD: „Haltet mich fest und lasst auf keinen Fall los“

Dann disapparierte zur Black Pearl. Die drei Piraten hatten ihr erstes Apparieren überraschend gut überstanden. Sofort übernahm Jack wieder das Kommando, da Elizabeth außer Gefecht war. Newt tauchte neben ihm mit Dumbledore auf und kurz nach ihm Snape mit Harry und Hermine. Die Piraten betrachteten die Zauberer mit Entsetzen. Grindelwald richtete sich auf und blickte den Piraten ins Gesicht.

GRINDELWALD: „Wir mögen das Duell verloren haben, aber nun ist es Zeit, dass wir den Kampf auf der See gewinnen. Beckett ist tot, ebenso Barbossa. Und einen Zauberer haben wir beinahe verloren, aber das wird uns nicht aufhalten. Ihr habt euch versammelt, um gegen die East India Trading Company vorzugehen, doch nun müsst ihr gegen etwas viel gefährlicheres kämpfen. Gegen Matrosen, die das Erbe ihres Anführers ausführen. Und gegen einen Mann, der nichts und niemanden liebt. Allerdings sind wir mindestens genauso gefährlich. Denn wir haben einen großartigen Captain verloren und sein Tod soll nicht umsonst sein.“

MR. GIBBS: „Aber wir haben kaum eine Chance gegen ihre Armada.“

SNAPE: „Dafür habt ihr uns. Grindelwald, Mr. Scamander und ich werden euch beschützen und deren Schiffe mit Magie zerstören.“

NEWT: „Außerdem habe ich auch noch ein paar Tricks.“

Er zog seinen Koffer enger an sich. Grindelwald lächelte.

GRINDELWALD: „Ich hoffe, dass sie ihre Monster unter Kontrolle haben, denn wir können sie gut gebrauchen. Diese Männer werden gar nicht wissen was auf sie zu kommt und deswegen werden wir diese Schlacht gewinnen. Die Meere für die Piraten zurück erobern.“

JACK: „Deswegen solltet ihr jetzt Segel setzen und Kugel laden. Jeder Pirat soll sich bereit zum Kampf machen. Wir ziehen in den Krieg.“


	10. Seeschlacht mit Genesungsproblemen

### Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

schmerzt die Schulter und er sieht alles mit einem grün-violett Filter. Das lässt zwar Grindelwalds Haare lustig aussehen, aber es hilft nicht gerade beim Aufstehen auf einem Schiff mit hohem Wellengang. Hermine hatte den Biss so gut es ihr gelang versorgt, dennoch versuchte Dumbledore nicht an den dauerhaften Schaden zu denken, den so ein Gift auslösen konnte. Drachenblut gab es in dieser Welt wohl eher weniger. Sonst hätte er sich selbst einen hilfreichen Trank gebraut, aber so war er hilflos ausgeliefert. Zum Glück hatte er sein Fläschchen an Gegengift dabei, sonst wäre er nun tot. Will und Elizabeth lagen neben ihm. Der Cruciatus-Fluch scheint sie stark geschädigt zu haben. Sie sprachen nicht mit ihm und kuschelten sich nur aneinander. Vor Schmerzen stöhnend setzte er sich auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Er versuchte ein paar Heilzauber, aber sie dämpfte nur den Schmerz. Seine bunte Sicht änderte sich jedoch nicht. Es herrschte wilder Trubel um sie herum. Laut Grindelwalds Rede würde sie nun gegen irgendeine Armada kämpfen. Er hoffte einfach nur, dass das nicht stimmte. In seinem Augenwinkel flackerte es auf einmal weiß. Als er hinsah, erkannte er eine junge Frau, ein Mädchen in einem weißen Kleid mit blonden, langen Haaren.

DUMBLEDORE: „Ariana...“

Ein unwiderstehlicher Ruf ging von ihr aus, dem Dumbledore folgen wollte, aber er riss sich zusammen.

DUMBLEDORE: „Nein! Meine Ariana ist tot. I-ich habe sie umgebracht“

Er senkte den Kopf und eine violette Träne fiel von seiner Nasenspitze auf seinen hellgrünen Anzug.

HARRY: „Professor Dumbledore, Sir?“

Dumbledore blickte überrascht auf. Harry mit grüner Hautfarbe und Hermine mit dunkelgrünen Haaren standen vor ihm.

HERMINE: „Wir brauchen ihre Heilkünste“

DUMBLEDORE: „Kind, ich kann mich noch nicht mal selbst heilen“

HERMINE: „Das ist auch logisch, da Heilzauber an einem selbst immer schwieriger sind als bei anderen Personen. Also, welchen Zauber benötigt man, um den Cruciatus-Fluch umzukehren?“

Dumbledore lächelte sanft.

  
DUMBLEDORE: „Kluges Mädchen. Doch leider gibt es keinen direkten Gegenzauber. Sonst wäre das St. Mungus auch viel leerer. Man benötigt eine Reihe von komplizierten Heilzaubern, die ich zwar alle kann, aber gerade vermutlich nicht im Stande dazu bin, diese zu vollbringen.“

HERMINE: „Und wenn sie mir sagen, welche es sind?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Ich bewundere deinen Ehrgeiz sehr, Hermine, aber das ist etwas für ausgebildete Zauberer.“

JACK: „Schade, sonst hätte mein Plan vermutlich funktioniert“

Verwirrt blickte Dumbledore zu Jack, dessen Tuch violett leuchtete und seine Rastalocken in einem giftgrün.

DUMBLEDORE: „Seit wann...?“

JACK: „Schon die ganze Zeit, mein Freund. Dann muss ich eben doch alleine gehen“

DUMBLEDORE: „Wohin?“

JACK: „Auf die Flying Dutchman und sie werden mich dorthin bringen. Klar soweit?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Nicht so ganz. Wieso brauchst du mich?“

JACK: „Euer Teleportationsding scheinen die Jüngeren noch nicht zu können und die anderen sind zu beschäftigt mit der Rettung unserer Leben.“

Dumbledore versuchte sich an dem dunkelvioletten Schiffsmast hoch zu hieven. Es dauerte etwas bis er halbwegs auf seinen Beinen stand.

DUMBLEDORE: „Bitte, lass mich das nicht bereuen“

JACK: „Keine Sorge, wir retten immerhin die Piraterie“

Dumbledore nickte und Jack ergriff seinen Arm. Dann apparierte der Zauberer auf das andere Schiff. Er versuchte es zumindest. Der Professor verfehlte sein Ziel um etwa drei Meter und die beiden Männer stürzten ins kalte, hellgrüne Salzwasser des Meeres. Schnell griff Dumbledore nach Jacks Arm und apparierte erneut. Nun landeten die beiden zum Glück auf dem grünen Schiff mit dem blau-violetten Seetang. Dumbledore wurde schlecht und übergab sich auf die feuchten Bretter des Decks. Sofort wurden sie von den Piraten bemerkt und Jones warf sie in den Kerker. Dumbledore legte sich erschöpft auf eine der maroden Bänke und versuchte das restliche Essen bei sich zu behalten.

DUMBLEDORE: „Wie lautete der Rest deines Plans noch gleich?“

JACK: „Jones' Herz finden, es erstechen und ewig über die Weltmeere herrschen“

Dumbledore nickte. Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Jacks Schritte beim Auf-und-abgehen waren das lauteste Geräusch. Jack schien nachzudenken, aber auf seine ganz eigene Weise. Doch Dumbledore hatte nicht die Konzentration, Jack noch genauer zu beobachten. Er starrte die dunkelgrüne Decke mit violettem Seetang an. Die Farben wurden zwar weniger intensiv, aber dennoch sah das Holz ungesund aus.

Plötzlich begann Jack zu sprechen, aber nicht zu Dumbledore.

JACK: „Hör zu...“

Er blickte eine grüne Ecke an und zeigte auf diese. Dumbledore setzte sich auf und blickte den violett gekleideten Piraten neugierig an. Nun blickte Jack zwischen einem grün-violetten Pfosten und der Ecke hin und her.

JACK: „Verschwindet“

Jetzt drehte er sich einer besonders violetten Wand zu und schien ihr gespannt zuzuhören. Dann ließ er die Schultern sinken und sah ein wenig enttäuscht von der Wand zu sein.   
JACK: „Sag mal, du und Gellert, ihr seid euch doch ziemlich nahe?“

Dumbledore antwortete nicht sofort und dachte an jeden Kuss zurück. Allerdings gab es nicht so viele Küsse zwischen ihnen wie erhofft.

DUMBLEDORE: „Nun wir waren nie richtig zusammen, dennoch würde ich sagen, dass er mein Ex ist, also mein ehemaliger Geliebter. Wieso fragst du?“

Jack blickte ihn nicht an.

JACK: „Nur so, aus Neugier. Was, glaubst du, liebt er am meisten?“

Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern und dachte kurz nach.

DUMBLEDORE: „Schwer zu sagen. Auch wenn er gut mit Menschen umgehen kann, mag er sie nicht besonders. Ich würde sagen, seine Macht und Magie.“

JACK: „Oh, naja ein Pirat ist eben auch mit der See verheiratet.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Du klingst nicht sehr sicher“

JACK: „Egal, ich überlege weiter, wie wir hier rauskommen.“

Er wandte sich wieder ab und wanderte nun eine größere Runde durch die kleine Zelle. Vermutlich um Dumbledore nicht begegnen zu müssen.

### Severus Snape

stand am Bug eines der Piratenschiffe. Links von ihm stand Grindelwald am Bug der Black Pearl und er vermutete Newt zur Linken Grindelwalds ebenfalls auf einem Piratenschiff. Diese drei Schiffe bildeten die Vorhut des Angriffes gegen die riesige Armada der East India Trading Company. Die Gegner der Piraten schickten die schwächsten Schiffe zuerst, die die Zauberer problemlos auseinandernehmen konnten, während sich die beiden wichtigsten Schiffe, die Endeavour und die Flying Dutchman, ganz hinten befanden.

Ein Explosionszauber nach dem anderen feuerte Snape auf die Holzschiffe ab, die sofort in Flammen aufgingen und sich größtenteils durch das geladene Schwarzpulver selbst zerstörten. Grindelwald verwendete sein blaues Feuer, das er auch schon am Strand benutzt hatte. Snape spürte einen Stich der Eifersucht, dass Grindelwald so gut in der Magie war, während er selbst kaum besser als McGonagall war.

Die Schiffe rückten weiter vor, während eines nach dem anderen zerstört wurde. Natürlich erlitten auch die Piraten Verluste, doch bisher sind nur drei ihrer Schiffe gesunken, während Snape bereits das zehnte in Flammen aufgehen ließ.

Auf einmal spürte er, dass etwas falsch war. Nicht dass er mehrere hundert Muggel umgebracht hatte, sondern eher in den eigenen Reihen. Grindelwald stoppte und starrte ins Wasser. Es hatte sich eine große Kluft zwischen Piraten und Engländern gebildet. Das Wasser blubberte unheilvoll und plötzlich schossen Tentakel heraus. Die Crew der Black Pearl fuhr in panischer Angst zusammen und eröffnete das Feuer. Die Engländer taten das gleiche und waren mindestens genauso panisch. Die Tentakel zogen sich wieder zurück. Dann erschien Newt an Grindelwalds Seite und Snape apparierte zu ihnen.

NEWT: „... gefährlich. Ich habe ihn unter Kontrolle.“

SNAPE: „Was meinen sie mit ihn unter Kontrolle haben?“

GRINDELWALD: „Ein anderer Kraken wurden aufgrund seiner Taten umgebracht und sie lassen hier einfach einen frei?“

NEWT: „Ich weiß, dass Sie mir nicht vertrauen, aber dieser Kraken wird uns helfen. Keines meiner Tierwesen ist gefährlich und keines von ihnen würde mir etwas antun.“

GRINDELWALD: „Ihnen vielleicht nicht. Soll ich ihn vielleicht anzünden wie ihren Niffler, bevor sie diese Kreatur wieder einfangen, Mr. Scamander?“

SNAPE: „Vermutlich hängen sie sehr an diesen Tieren, aber hier ist nicht der richtige Ort oder der richtige Augenblick für Experimente, Mr. Scamander.“

Das 'Mr. Scamander' sagte Snape fast so abwertend wie er sonst nur 'Mr. Potter' sagte.

Newt senkte beschämt den Kopf und holte eine Flöte heraus, mit der er eine Melodie spielte, sodass der Kraken in die Freiheit davon schwamm. Grindelwald seufzte entnervt.

GRINDELWALD: „Mr. Scamander, haben sie irgendetwas Nützliches bei sich?“

Newt blickte kurz überlegend den schwarzen Zauberer an.

NEWT: „Könnte eine Kammer für Zaubertränke inklusive Vorratskammer helfen?“

SNAPE: „Ich glaub's nicht! Sie hatten die ganze Zeit einen Kessel und Zutaten bei sich? Wir hätten Dumbledore die ganze Zeit schon heilen können.“

GRINDELWALD: „Sonst noch irgendwas, was sie uns mitteilen müssen?“

NEWT: „Ich habe einen Donnervogel, mit dem man direkt zu Jones und Voldemort fliegen könnte.“

HERMINE: „Das würde euch wenig nützen, da Captain Sparrow und Professor Dumbledore bereits dort sind.“

Die beiden jüngeren Zauberer kamen zu den Männern auf den Bug geklettert.

GRINDELWALD: „Wie bitte?! Warum habt ihr Dumbledore gehen lassen? Er ist doch noch verletzt“

HARRY: „Naja, Jack wollte unbedingt seinen Plan ausführen und nur Dumbledore konnte von uns apparieren.“

SNAPE: „Und ihr habt ihn einfach so gehen lassen? Mal wieder typisch, Potter“

GRINDELWALD: „Das hilft nun auch nicht weiter… erinnert ihr euch noch an Barbossas Plan? Könntet ihr beide mit Mr. Scamander und seinem natürlich unversehrten Niffler nach den Gegenständen suchen, die Barbossa von den Piratenfürsten eingesammelt hat?“

HERMINE: „Wir geben unser bestes“

MR. GIBBS: „Vermutlich könntet ihr meine Hilfe gebrauchen. Ich weiß, wie das Ritual ablaufen muss.“   
GRINDELWALD: „Gut. Wenn Barbossa das als Notfallplan hatte, könnte es auch uns helfen.“

SNAPE: „Setzten wir den Angriff fort, obwohl wir nur noch zwei Zauberer sind?“

GRINDELWALD: „Richtig. Geh zurück auf dein Schiff und wir werden diese Armada vernichten.“

Er lächelte kurz Snape an, der ernst nickte.

JACK: (flüsternd) „Denke wie Will, denke wie Will, denke wie Will, denke wie Will, denke wie Will, denke wie Will, denke wie Will, denke wie Will“

DUMBLEDORE: (genervt) „Was hat Will denn so großartiges getan?“

JACK: „Türscharniere mit halbem Stift: Hebelwirkung. Tut mir leid, was hast du gesagt? Weg da, ich brauche die Bank“

Schnell erhob sich Dumbledore und stützte sich sofort am nächsten Pfosten.

DUMBLEDORE: „Was hat Will so großartiges getan?“

JACK: „Mich befreit und zwar so“

Jack keilte die Bank in der Gittertür ein und hebelte sie so aus.

JACK: „Komm schon. Wünscht uns Glück, Burschen! Wir können es gebrauchen.“

Mit diesen Worten verließ der Captain die Zelle und Dumbledore sah zu, dass er hinterherkam.

### Newton Artemis Fido Lurch Scamander

stapfte über den ehemals ungerührten, weißen Strand, an dem vor ein paar Stunden ein Duell ausbrach.

HARRY: „Der Kampf muss schlimmer gewesen sein, als sie erzählt haben“

HERMINE: „Ich fand das Ende des Kampfes schlimm genug. War er das letzte Mal auch so willkürlich und wütend?“

HARRY: „Nein. Hier ist er irgendwie anders“

In der Ferne hörte man die Schlacht toben und eine Kugel, ein Querschläger, raste auf den Strand zu. Sie schlug in den Sand ein und wirbelte den Sand auf. Newt konnte die Schüler nicht mehr sehen und löste mit einem Zauber den entstandenen Staub auf.

NEWT: „Schnell, wir müssen uns beeilen“

Die drei rannten nun zu Barbossas Leiche. Auch Becketts Leiche lag noch am Strand. Harry durchwühlte all seine Taschen, doch er fand nur Jacks Acht-Reales-Silbermünze.

HARRY: „Verdammt, wo sind die anderen?“

HERMINE: „Einer seiner Männer muss die Schüssel haben.“

NEWT: „Oder sie ist noch in der Schiffbruch-Bay.“

Newt holte den Niffler aus seinem Koffer.

NEWT: „Na, geht es dir besser, Kumpel? Wir brauchen nämlich deine Hilfe.“

Er griff nach Jacks Acht-Reales-Silbermünze und ließ den Niffler schnuppern.

NEWT: „Vermutlich ist dieser Bann einer Form von uralter Magie, die nun eine Spur auf den Münzen hinterlassen hat. Gut, dass ein Niffler noch viel mehr erschnüffeln kann als Gold.“

HERMINE: „Das ist so faszinierend. Wieso haben Sie nie an Hogwarts gelehrt?“

NEWT: „Nun, ich möchte nicht wirklich an Hogwarts unterrichten, da ich momentan mit meinem Bruder und Dumbledore gegen Grindelwald kämpfen muss.“

HERMINE: „Oh, stimmt ja“

NEWT: „Nun lass uns wieder zurückkehren und zuerst auf der Pearl nach den Acht-Reales-Silbermünzen suchen.“

Dumbledore folgte Jack durch die verwinkelten Gänge der Dutchman und sie gelangten schließlich im Raum, wo die Truhe aufbewahrt und bewacht wurde. Dumbledore empfand diesen Raum als besonders violett, geradezu überschüttet mit dieser grässlichen Farbe.

OFFIZIER: „Wehe sie hindern mich erneut am Ausüben meiner Pflichten gegenüber Lord Beckett.“

JONES: „Dachten sie wirklich ich lasse mich ohne Gegenwehr töten?“

Er lachte spöttisch.

JONES: „Sie waren so lange auf diesem Schiff und haben immer noch nichts gelernt?“

Der Captain schritt sehr nahe an den Offizier heran und seine Tentakel suchten sich ihren Weg in seinen Rachen, seine Augen und seine Ohren. Der Offizier starb schnell und Jones nahm den Schlüssel an sich.

JONES: „Hat sonst noch irgendwer Pflichten dem Lord gegenüber?“

Die restlichen Engländer schüttelten die Köpfe und blickten nun ängstlich den unsterblichen Captain an.

JACK: (flüsternd) „Nicht gut“

Er nahm Dumbledore an die Hand und sie flohen in einen anderen Gang, bevor Jones sie finden konnte.

JACK: „Bring uns sofort zurück“

DUMBLEDORE: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das schaffe.“

Jack hatte auf einmal kein hellviolettes Hemd an, sondern ein richtig hässliches, gelbes Hemd, das ihn an Ohrenschmalz erinnerte.

JACK: „Wieso nicht? Mein Freund, das ist ein ungünstiger Augenblick“

DUMBLEDORE: „Das Schlangengift ist stärker als gedacht“

Er drohte zu fallen, doch Jack stützte ihn.

JACK: „Nein, nein. Du bleibst gefälligst stehen oder ich lass dich hier liegen.“

Schwere Schritte und ein gewisses Klicken wären zu hören, könnte Dumbledore besser hören. Denn seine Ohren fühlten sich so an, als wären sie mit Watte gefüllt, auch wenn das nicht der Fall war, wie Dumbledore bereits überprüft hatte.

JACK: „Verfluchte Piraten!“

Jones lächelte spöttisch auf ihn hinab.

JONES: „Der kleine Spatz und sein Freund haben sich wohl befreien können. Sperrt sie in unterschiedlichen Zellen ein, ohne eine Möglichkeit miteinander zu reden. Wir werden später untertauchen, wenn wir die beiden und die Engländer losgeworden sind“

Die Vernichtung der englischen Armada geht reibungslos von statten, was Newt nicht gerade gefiel. So viele Muggel mussten bereits sterben und bis zum Abend werden es noch mehr werden.

NEWT: „Mr. Gibbs, gibt es jemanden der Barbossa besonders treu ist?“

MR. GIBBS: „Natürlich. Beinahe die halbe Crew besteht aus Barbossas exklusiven Piraten.“

NEWT: „Schade, denn Barbossa hat die Gegenstände nicht bei sich gehabt.“

Er ließ den Niffler frei, der sofort am schwarzen Holz schnupperte und einer Spur folgte. Viele Piraten blieben beim Anblick des schwarzen Tieres unsicher stehen. Newt und die drei anderen folgten dem Tierwesen bis zu dem Schlafraum, wo nur ein Pirat war, der allerdings schlief, obwohl um ihn herum Kanonenkugeln abgefeuert wurden. Neben ihm stand auf einem wackeligen Tisch eine Holzschüssel mit den weiteren acht Acht-Reales-Silbermünzen der Piratenfürsten. Schnell hielt Newt den Niffler davon ab, sich die Gegenstände zu schnappen. Er gab Jacks Münze hinzu.

NEWT: „Mr. Potter, nehmen Sie die Schüssel und, Ms. Granger, können Sie den Niffler nehmen? Er mag es besonders unterm Kinn gekrault zu werden.“

MR. GIBBS: „Was nun?“

NEWT: „Suchen wir die Hexe“

MR. Gibbs führte die Zauberer hinunter zu den Kerkern der Black Pearl, wo Tia Dalma immer noch verweilte.

TIA DALMA: „Oh, hallo Harry, hallo Hermine. Doch dich kenne ich nicht“

NEWT: „Newt Scamander. Ich bin erst seit Schiffbruch-Bay bei der Crew.“

TIA DALMA: „Was wollt ihr?“

HERMINE: „Barbossa ist tot. Welche Vereinbarung ihr auch hattet, diese ist mit seinem Tod vorbei.“

TIA DALMA: „Und dennoch steht ihr nun vor mir. Mit seinem Teil der Vereinbarung in den Händen“

HARRY: „Nur wenn wir dir auch wirklich vertrauen können“

MR. GIBBS: „Sie ist eine Hexe. Man kann ihr nicht vertrauen“

HERMINE: „Na und? Ich bin auch eine.“

NEWT: „Was haben Sie ihm im Tausch gegeben?“

Tia Dalma grinste den Zauberer an.

TIA DALMA: „Das wüsstet ihr Zauberer wohl gerne“

Die Zauberer blickten zu Mr. Gibbs.

MR. GIBBS: „Woher soll ich das wissen? Oder sie meint... Natürlich! Sie hat ihm das Leben geschenkt, als wir die Reise zu Jacks Rettung antraten.“

TIA DALMA: „Er ist ja doch nicht so dumm“

NEWT: „Und was könnten Sie uns geben?“

TIA DALMA: „Einen Weg nach Hause?“

Harrys und Hermines Augen leuchteten auf, doch Newt blieb sachlich.

NEWT: „Und Sie hintergehen uns auch nicht?“

Tia Dalma grinste.

TIA DALMA: „Ich mag wie du denkst. Du hast eine ähnliche Energie wie Jack, nur viel... unschuldiger.“

NEWT: „Ist das ein Ja?“

TIA DALMA: „Meinetwegen, solange ich aus diesem bedrückenden Körper komme.“

Newt nickte und zückte den Zauberstab.

NEWT: „ _Alohomora_ “

Die Zellentür öffnete sich und sie schritt elegant heraus.

NEWT: „Mr. Gibbs, wie geht das Ritual?“

MR. GIBBS: „Entzündet die Gegenstände und spricht die Worte 'Calypso, ich erlöse dich von deinem menschlichen Bann' mit Liebe.“

Tia Dalma grinste Newt schelmisch an.

TIA DALMA: „Glaubst du, dass du das schaffst, kleiner Zauberer?“

Newt schluckte und entzündete die Acht-Reales-Silbermünzen mit einem Zauber. Er konzentrierte sich auf Tina und wie sehr er sie liebgewonnen hatte. Er dachte an seine Arbeit mit den vielen fantastischen Tierwesen und an jedes Monster, das er lieben gelernt hatte.

NEWT: „Calypso, ich befreie dich von deinem menschlichen Bann. Verschone die mutigen Piraten, die für Freiheit kämpfen.“

Tia Dalma krümmte sich und stöhnte auf vor Schmerzen, als sie sich vollständig in Calypso verwandelte. Doch ihr Körper zerfiel zu vielen weißen Krebsen, die davon krabbelten. Sie ließ keine Kleidung zurück, nur eine sehr genaue Karte und einen Kompass.

HERMINE: „Das sind die gleichen Krebse wie in Davy Jones' Reich.“

HARRY: „Mag sein, aber sieh dir mal diese Karte an. Das ist die Karte des Rumtreibers, nur nicht für Hogwarts, sondern für die sieben Weltmeere. Woher wusste sie das?“

Auf der Karte stand tatsächlich, anstatt _der Karte des Rumtreibers_ , _Karte der magischen und nicht magischen Gewässer_. Die Schrift begann bereits zu verblassen.

HARRY: „Nein! Wir wissen doch gar nicht wie man sie aktiviert.“

Newt hob den Kompass auf und betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch.

MR. GIBBS: „Der sieht aus wie Jacks Kompass.“

NEWT: „Hat er ihn auch von Calypso erhalten? Und wie funktioniert er?“

MR. GIBBS: „Keine Ahnung, wie der funktioniert, aber ja. Seiner ist auch von ihr.“

Newt nickte und fand eine kleine, eingravierte Notiz auf der Unterseite des Kompasses: 'Wähle keine bestimmte Richtung, nur ein Ziel'.

NEWT: „Steht auf dem Pergament irgendetwas?“

Hermine hob es auf und betrachtete es näher.

HERMINE: „Hier steht nur: 'Wähle kein bestimmtes Ziel, nur eine Richtung'. Was soll das bedeuten?“

NEWT: „Ich glaube, dass die Karte uns nur raten möchte, sich auf keine Seite zu schlagen.“

HARRY: „Aber wir sind bereits auf einer Seite, auf der der Piraten!“

NEWT: „Man kann seine Entscheidung oft noch ändern“

MR. GIBBS: „Zauberer, kommt sofort an Deck!“

Mr. Gibbs war bereits wieder an Deck gegangen und ihm bot sich ein fürchterlicher Anblick. Newt nahm Hermine den Niffler ab und folgte den Schülern an Deck. Es hatte begonnen zu stürmen und starker Regen prasselte auf die Schlacht hinab. Doch das Schreckliche war, dass die Leichen der toten Seemänner wie Geister hinauf schwebten und als Soldaten auf die Seite Voldemorts stellten. Nun war es kein Krieg für Freiheit gegen die Unterdrückung mehr, sondern ein Krieg fürs Überleben gegen die Untoten.


	11. Die Inferi kommen

### Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

pochte der Kopf höllisch. Seine Farbensicht verbesserte sich nicht. Nun ist zu dem Mix ein dunkles Blau dazu gekommen, welches seinen Anzug allerdings blau-gelb gefleckt aussehen ließ. Außerdem hatte das Violett die Angewohnheit in der Nähe des Grüns pink zu werden.

Jack war nicht mehr in seiner Nähe und er hatte das seltsame Gefühl ihn finden zu müssen. Er sah sich nach einer Bank um, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass es ja auch einen Zauber für verschlossene Türen gab. Dumbledore erhob sich auf seine wackeligen Beine und stolperte auf die Gittertüre zu. Schweiß ran von seiner Stirn und generell fühlte er sich sehr heiß.

DUMBLEDORE: „ _Alohomora_ “

Die Tür klickte und Dumbledore öffnete sie mit einem sanften Stupsen. Glücklicherweise waren die fischigen Wachen nicht hier unten und der Zauberer konnte sich nach Jack umsehen. Er tat ein paar Schritte aus der Zelle hinaus, doch dann hörte er das Zerbrechen von Holz und darauffolgendes Wasser. Als Dumbledore hinter sich blickte, sah er ein Loch im violetten Boden des Schiffs, aus dem das pinke Meerwasser ins Schiff sprudelte, aber vor allem eine tiefblaue, menschliche Hand mit gebrochenen Fingernägeln, die das Loch mit einem Schlag aufgebrochen hatte.

Schnell richtete Dumbledore sich auf und stolperte ein paar hektische Schritte nach hinten. Weitere Hände brachen durch das marode, violette Holz der Flying Dutchman. Auch ein tiefblauer Kopf erschien und Dumbledore erkannte die Seemannskleidung des Monsters.

DUMBLEDORE: „Euch kann es doch nur in der Theorie geben!“

Nun begann er zu rennen und hielt Ausschau nach Jack. Seine Schmerzen hatte er vergessen und rannte einfach nur die rutschigen und immer noch violetten Gänge entlang, während die Monster ihm schweigend hinterherjagten. Sie bewegten sich noch wie Menschen, aber ihre Augen waren komplett weiß und sie schienen die teilweise klaffenden Wunden an ihren Körpern nicht zu bemerken. Außerdem bluteten diese nicht. Manche trugen die Kleidung der Piraten, andere die englische Marine-Uniform.

JACK: „Dumbledore! Retten Sie mich gefälligst!“

Sofort kam Dumbledore zu seiner Zelle und sah, dass drei der Monster in Jacks Zelle durchgebrochen waren und nun auf ihn zugingen, als würde sie wissen, wen sie attackierten.

JACK: „Was sind das für Teile?!“

DUMBLEDORE: „Nur die Ruhe, ich werde einen Weg finden“

JACK: „Nun, das hoffe ich für unser beider Leben!“

Er öffnete die Gittertüre mit einem kurzen Antippen mit dem Zauberstab und ließ Jack hinaus.

DUMBLEDORE: „Schnell zum Ausgang!“

Die beiden Männer sprinteten zu der hölzernen Treppe, doch auch dort waren die Monster.

DUMBLEDORE: „Bleib nah bei mir. Ich habe eine Idee.“

Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab genau, während Jack sich hinter ihm versteckte.

JACK: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das schaffst, Dumbledore? Ich will dich nicht gegen diese vielen Monster beschützen müssen.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Wieso müssen?“

JACK: „Gellert wird mich umbringen, wenn ich dich hier sterben lasse“

Dumbledore lächelte und erschuf einen Feuerring, den er den Monstern entgegenschleuderte. Sie schreckten zurück und rannten davon.

DUMBLEDORE: „Das sind Inferi. Lästige und eigentlich nur theoretisch wandelnde Leichen, die gegen Licht und Hitze empfindlich sind.“

Sie gingen eine Ebene höher, während Dumbledore jeden Inferius verbrannte, der ihnen zu nahekam.

JACK: „Lass uns das nochmal einmal versuchen. Mit der Truhe und vor allem auch meine Sachen, die er dort lagert.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Wenn das unbedingt sein muss. Der Schmerz wird wieder schlimmer, ebenso die bunten Farben, aber es geht noch. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich uns zurückbringen kann.“

JACK: „Ich hab keine andere Wahl als dir zu vertrauen“

DUMBLEDORE: „Gruselig?“

JACK: „Nah, ich glaub an dich“

Dumbledore erwiderte sein charmantes Lächeln und zerfetzte einen weiteren Inferius. Sie kamen gut voran und liefen immer noch keinen Besatzungsmitgliedern über den Weg.

### Severus Snape

kämpfte erbittert und wurde von den Inferi zurückgedrängt. Die Besatzung seines Piratenschiffes war zum größten Teil tot und kämpfte nun auf der Seite der Inferi. Snape hatte diese Teile schon beim ersten Aufstieg Voldemorts gehasst, doch nun gegen sie kämpfen zu müssen war noch nerviger. Er apparierte zu Grindelwalds Schiff zurück und atmete schwer.

SNAPE: „Mr. Grindelwald, wir müssen…“

Er holte Luft und sah kurz zu seinem Schiff zurück, das nun langsam vor sich hertrieb, da niemand es mehr steuerte.

GRINDELWALD: „Ich weiß. Sieh nach vorn.“

Grindelwald hatte ihm geantwortet, ohne zu ihm oder seinem Schiff zu blicken. Snape richtete sich auf und blickte wie befohlen nach vorn. Ein riesiger Mahlstrom öffnete sich im sonst ruhigen Meer. Der Regen begann prasselnd auf die Schiffe zu regnen. Die Flying Dutchman fuhr nun voraus, geradewegs durch den Mahlstrom.

GRINDELWALD: „Mr. Gibbs, setzen sie Kurs auf den Mahlstrom. Wenn die Dutchman glaubt uns so zu erreichen, hat sie sich ziemlich getäuscht.“

MR. GIBBS: (unsicher) „Aye, Sir“

Mr. Gibbs ging davon und scheuchte die Piraten auf ihre Positionen. Newt, Hermine und Harry verteidigten weiter das Deck und Grindelwald verbrannte jeden Inferius, der es wagte sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Die Black Pearl segelte voran und ließ die anderen Piratenschiffe, wie beabsichtig, hinter sich.

GRINDELWALD: „Nun werden wir es ihnen zeigen, wer hier der mächtigere Zauberer ist.“

Er lächelte fies. Snape suchte nun Newt und fand ihn schließlich auch.

SNAPE: „Mr. Scamander, ich bräuchte ihre Hilfe.“

Newt blickte ihn verwundert an.

SNAPE: „Sie kennen sich doch sicherlich mit Heilzaubern aus, oder?“

Unsicher nickte der rothaarige Zauberer.

SNAPE: „Gut, denn wir benötigen Will und Elizabeth auf den Beinen. Ohne sie können wir das Schiff nicht richtig befehlen.“

NEWT: „Verstehe. Ich glaube, da lässt sich was machen.“

Die beiden Zauberer bewegten sich durch das Getümmel an Piraten und erledigten ein zwei Inferi, die versuchten die Piraten umzubringen.

NEWT: „Ich dachte, die wären nur theoretisch möglich“

SNAPE: „Zu deiner Zeit, ja. Zu meiner hat Voldemort sie schon einmal benutzt.“

Als sie bei dem Paar ankamen, saßen sie bereits und die mutige Crew der Black Pearl beschützte die beiden im Halbschlaf versunkenden.

SNAPE: „Captain Swan, Mr. Turner, sie müssen aufwachen.“

NEWT: „Hier gegen die verbleibenden Schmerzen“

Er hielt den Muggeln ein Fläschchen mit einer orangenen Flüssigkeit hin.

NEWT: „Trinkt das, dann müsste es euch schon etwas besser gehen.“

ELIZABETH: „Was ist überhaupt passiert?“

SNAPE: „Wir starten einen Angriff direkt auf die Flying Dutchman. Außerdem gibt es ein paar mehr Untote in diesen Gewässern.“

NEWT: „Aber Grindelwald hat einen Plan“

ELIZABETH: „Gut, den Angriff sollten wir fortsetzen. Was mit Harry und Hermine? Geht es ihnen gut?“

NEWT: „Sie sind wohl auf und versuchen ebenfalls die weiteren Untoten abzuwehren.“

WILL: „Wieso regnet es auf einmal und wieso ist da ein Strudel im Wasser?“

NEWT: „Wir haben Calypso frei gelassen. Hoffentlich ist sie auf unserer Seite.“  
WILL: „Das könnt ihr vergessen. Sie ist die ehemalige Geliebte von Davy Jones. Sie wird ihm eher helfen als uns.“

SNAPE: „Warten wir’s ab. Ich habe gehört Menschen können unheimlich schnell die Seiten wechseln.“

Er blickte Will mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick an und half ihm und Elizabeth auf die Füße.

SNAPE: „Bereit?“

Sie nickten und die vier kehrten an Grindelwalds Seite zurück. Die Inferi folgten ihnen nicht in den Mahlstrom und blieben wie Zuschauer am Rand.

GRINDELWALD: „Es ist so weit“

Das Schiff segelte in den Abgrund hinein und die Dutchman verfolgte sie. Doch niemand stand am Steuer der Black Pearl. Es steuerte sich selbst. Währenddessen wurden die Kanonen auf beiden Schiffen geladen und inne gehalten bis man in Reichweite war. Die Pearl erhielt Schieflage und die ersten schwangen sich aufs andere Schiff. Dann feuerten die Kanonen ab. Die Black Pearl hatte nun mehr Tote als Lebenden an Bord. Will und Elizabeth zogen ihre Schwerter und wehrten in der Mitte der Black Pearl die Angreifer ab, ebenso befanden sich dort Hermine und Harry, die mit einfachen Defensivzaubern überraschend viel anrichteten. Die erwachsenen Zauberer beobachteten in Ruhe wie das andere Schiff immer näherkam und somit auch Voldemort, der in schwarzem Nebel gehüllt um die Schiffe flog und so viele Piraten wie möglich ermordete. Grindelwald und Snape jagten ihm hinterher, während Newt Hermine seinen Koffer überließ, nachdem er darin verschwand, um einen Heilungszaubertrank herzustellen

Snape apparierte sich auf die höchsten Masten und attackierte den dunklen Lord. Dieser lachte höhnisch, landete ihm gegenüber auf dem Mast und das Duell der ehemals Verbündeten begann.

JACK: „Endlich“ 

Seine Stimme war leise und Dumbledore schwankte schon wieder.

JACK: „Komm schon ich brauche meine Sachen. Ich kann ohne meinen Hut doch nicht kämpfen.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Ja, der ist besonders wichtig, wenn es um Duelle geht.“

Die Farben sind wieder intensiver geworden und er musste sich an Jack abstützen. Er schlich voran und betrat Davy Jones‘ private Kajüte, wo nur zwei englische Deppen in Uniform mit Kanonen die Truhe bewachten. Sie fragten oder hielten die beiden Gefangenen noch nicht einmal auf. Schnell zog Jack seine Sachen an.

DUMBLEDORE: „Diese Truhe hört sich wie ein Herz an.“

Er hatte die Truhe an sich genommen und lächelte Jack benommen an. Die Wache befahlen ihm die Truhe wieder hinzustellen und Jack entschuldigte sich für den Zauberer. Doch anstatt einzugreifen, verloren sich die zwei Deppen in einer bescheuerten Diskussion über Disziplin an Bord der Dutchman und kamen zu dem Schluss, dass alles ohne Fischköpfe besser wäre. Doch als sie sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit, die Truhe mit Davy Jones‘ Herz zu beschützen, widmeten, waren die beiden Gefangenen samt Truhe geflohen.

Draußen an der eisigen, nassen und salzigen Luft ging es Dumbledore etwas besser, während Jack die Truhe für ihn trug. Dumbledore umklammerte seinen Zauberstab und machte sich bereit zu apparieren. Jack führte ihn dennoch an der Hand haltend weiter. Allerdings trafen sie nach zwei Schritten an Deck auf einen unfreundlichen Bekannten.

JONES: „Seht doch mal hier, Männer. Ein verirrtes Vöglein. Ein verirrtes Vöglein, das nie gelernt hat zu fliegen. Sogar mit einer verwundeten Begleitung.“

JACK: „Zu meinem großen Bedauern.“

Jack ließ Dumbledore nun los, bedeutete ihm zu fliehen und flüsterte ihm den Befehl noch ins Ohr. Dumbledore versuchte es schnell zu verstehen und zu apparieren, aber die Farben lenkten ihn zu sehr ab und das Gift war nun schon sehr lange in seinem Blut. Außerdem erhöhte all dies das Risiko für ein Zersplintern. 

JACK: „Aber“

Er rannte zur Reling, während Dumbledore von den untoten Piraten festgehalten wurde.

JACK: „Es ist nie zu spät etwas zu lernen, Aye?“

Er griff nach einem Seil und löste es mit der Truhe von seiner Befestigung, sodass er in die Höhe geschleudert wurde. Er wirbelte einmal ums halbe Schiff und landete auf einem der hohen Masten.

JONES: „Nimmt ihm den Zauberstab weg und passt auf, dass keine weiteren Zauberer kommen, um ihn zu holen.“

Dann ging er in den nächsten Gegenstand, nur um oben bei Jack wiederaufzutauchen.

DUMBLEDORE: „Beeindruckend“

Ein Pirat schlug ihm ins Gesicht und befahl ihm zu schweigen. Blut ran aus seiner Nase in den nassen Bart.

### Gellert Grindelwald

beobachtete beide Duelle von unten und verbesserte jeden Fehltritt in Gedanken. Er fror hin und wieder einen der Fischpiraten ein und beobachtete die Lage. Er lächelte kurz als er den gefangenen Dumbledore sah. Schade, dass ihm das noch nicht gelungen war. Noch zwei Augenblicke genoss er den Anblick Dumbledores in Gefangenschaft, dann apparierte er hinüber und fror die hässlichen Piraten in Eis ein.

DUMBLEDORE: „Gellert! Du bist gekommen, um mich zu retten“

Die überschwängliche Freude Dumbledores überraschte Gellert, da Albus sonst eine eher ernste Person war, die zwar kleinere Witze macht und komische Vorlieben hatte, doch wirkliche Freude war nie bei ihm zu finden.

GRINDELWALD: „Nicht, weil ich dich mag oder so. Wir sind nur seit neuestem Verbündete.“

Er stütze den kastanienbraunhaarigen Zauberer und apparierte dann mit ihm zu Hermine, die tapfer Newts Koffer beschützt hatte. Grindelwald verzichtete auf ein höfliches Anklopfen, sondern kletterte sofort die kleine Holztreppe hinab mit Dumbledore im Schlepptau.

NEWT: „Grindelwald! Können Sie nicht anklopfen?“

GRINDELWALD: „Wir haben es eilig. Haben Sie das Gegengift fertig oder irgendwas, dass die Symptome bekämpfen kann?“

NEWT: „Leider nein. Ich kenne diese Schlangenart nicht. Wäre ein Zaubertrank-Experte hier, könnten wir es vermutlich schaffen. Nur schade, dass dieser Dumbledore ist.“

GRINDELWALD: „Warte hier und… kümmre dich um Dumbledore“

Er warf einen letzten Blick in die gemütliche Stube Scamanders und auf Dumbledores benommene Gestalt, bevor er den Koffer verließ und zu Snape apparierte. Mit gezielten Zaubern griff er Voldemort an und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit weg von Snape zu ihm.

GRINDELWALD: „Du willst ein großer, schwarz-magischer Zauberer sein? Ich habe bessere Erstklässler in Durmstrang gesehen.“

Voldemorts Gesicht verzehrte sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse. Sofort flog er in einer schwarzen Wolke auf Grindelwald zu. Geschickt wich Grindelwald aus und fror nebenbei einen weiteren Fischpiraten ein, der es wagte, ihn anzugreifen. Ein Zauber, um den Nebel aufzulösen, und ein weiterer, um die Flugkraft seines Gegners außer Kraft zu setzen. Nun stand Voldemort vor ihm. Mit seinen roten Augen analysierte er den gutaussehenden Zauberer vor ihm und sein schwarzes Gewand hing schmutzig auf seinen Schultern. Eine Schlange wand sich sanft um seinen Oberkörper und zischte leise. Dann griff Voldemort mit einem wütenden Ruf auf Parsel und zahlreiche, unverzeihliche Flüche an. Grindelwald konnte zwei dieser Flüche ausweichen bis er einen Schild gegen die unverzeihlichen Flüche parat hatte. Niemand griff ihn sonst mit schwarzen Zaubern an und benötigte somit fast nie ein Schild gegen sie. Er wich zurück zu Snape, der am Mast sich Zeit zum atmen gab.

GRINDELWALD: „Wie gut sind Sie mit Zaubertränken?“

SNAPE: „Soll das eine Beleidigung sein? Ich bin Zaubertrank-Professor von Hogwarts seit über 15 Jahren.“

GRINDELWALD: „Gut, verschwinden Sie in den Koffer.“

Snape zögerte und blickte in Voldemorts roten Augen. Er hielt seinen linken Arm umklammert.

GRINDELWALD: „Nun gehen Sie schon. Sie kennen mich bestimmt aus den Geschichtsbüchern. Sie wissen, wer ich bin und was ich erreicht habe.“

Snape warf ihm einen letzten, ernsten Blick des Vertrauens zu und rannte dann mit mehreren Angriffen auf Voldemort zum Koffer. Grindelwald ging ebenfalls zum Angriff über und hüllte ihn in blauen Flammen ein. Doch sie wurden von grünen Flammen abgewehrt und erstickt. Grindelwald hoffte inständig, dass Dumbledore so schnell wie möglich wieder auf den Beinen war.

VOLDEMORT: „Du kannst mich nicht töten. Du kannst mich nicht verletzen. Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten.“


	12. Der Mahlstrom

### Harry James Potter

sah wie Snape in einem kleinen, braunen Koffer verschwand und natürlich auch Voldemort, der direkt daneben mit Grindelwald kämpfte.

HARRY: (flüsternd) „Feigling“

Er rannte mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf Voldemort zu.

HARRY: „ _Expelliarmus_!“

HERMINE: „Harry! Was machst du da?!“

Sie rannte hinter ihm her und schleuderte ebenfalls einen Zauber Voldemort entgegen. Will und Elizabeth sahen ihnen verwirrt hinterher und verteidigten sich gegen zwei weitere Fischpiraten, bevor sie ihnen folgten.

GRINDELWALD: „Zurück mit euch.“

Seine Stimme war streng und erstaunlich ruhig, doch Harry hörte nicht auf ihn, sondern rief immer wieder Zauber, doch Voldemort konnte sie mühelos abwehren.

GRINDELWALD: „Sofort. Ich will euch nicht beschützen müssen.“

HARRY: „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!“

Voldemort lachte höhnisch auf und fixierte seine scharlachroten Augen auf Harry, der ihm mutig in die Augen blickte. Doch Grindelwald ging dazwischen und feuerte einige Explosionszauber ab. Voldemort ließ die Zauber verpuffen und grinste. Grindelwald lächelte ebenfalls und hob seinen Zauberstab. Und bevor irgendwer etwas tun konnte, hexte Hermine einen Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch auf Voldemort, der wie ein Sack zu Boden fiel. Harry und Grindelwald sahen sie verblüfft an. Sofort attackierten Will und Elizabeth, um ihre Freunde zu schützen. Nun da der Zauberer sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, ergriffen auch weitere Piraten ihre Chance und stachen mit ihren Schwertern auf Voldemort ein. Dieser hatte nicht einen physischen Angriff erwartet und hatte keinen Schutz gegen sie erschaffen. Nagini versuchte ihr bestes ihren Meister zu verteidigen und biss einige Piraten, doch es war zu spät für ihn. Dennoch zweifelte Harry nicht daran, dass Voldemort diesen Angriff überleben würde.

WILL: „Wer war das?“

ELIZABETH: „Und wieso sieht er so aus wie ein Geist?“

HARRY: „Lange Geschichte.“

Nun wandte sich Grindelwald an die jungen Zauberer und betrachtete sie durchdringend mit einem äußerst strengen Blick.

GRINDELWALD: „Kinder, das war unvernünftig und nicht durchdacht. Ich weiß, dass ihr ihn kennt und ich nicht, aber dennoch ist er gefährlich und ich kann mit ihm umgehen. Oh, bei Merlins Bart! Ich höre mich an wie Albus.“

Harry und Hermine kicherten.

HERMINE: „Aber am Ende war es doch gut, dass wir uns eingemischt haben.“

Es schwangen sich immer mehr Fischpiraten auf die Black Pearl. Grindelwald fror einen mitten in der Luft ein, sodass dieser mit einem Platsch in den Mahlstrom fiel, während Harry und Hermine einfachere Defensivzauber einsetzen.

GRINDELWALD: „Ich hätte euch schwierige Defensivzauber beigebracht.“

HERMINE: „Sie hatten ja auch nur mehrere Tage auf See dafür Zeit gehabt.“

WILL: „Es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Sarkasmus.“

HARRY: „Wieso ist Snape eigentlich in den Koffer gegangen?“

ELIZABETH: „Wie kann jemand in einen Koffer gehen?“ 

WILL: „Sie können alles Mögliche tun. Dass sie Koffer begehen können, überrascht mich am wenigsten.“

GRINDELWALD: „Er hilft Mr. Scamander einen Zaubertrank für Albus zu brauen.“

HERMINE: „Wieso braucht er dann solange?“

Kaum hatte sie ihren Satz beendet, klappte der Kofferdeckel auf und Snape, gefolgt von Dumbledore und Newt, stieg aus dem Koffer.

HERMINE: „Geht es ihnen wieder besser, Professor Dumbledore?“

DUMBLEDORE: „Ja, vielen Dank, Ms. Granger.“

GRINDELWALD: „Gut, dann kann ich Jack helfen gehen.“

Er verschwand sofort und ließ ein paar verwirrte Zauberer zurück. Sie kämpften angestrengt gegen die Untoten, die einfach nicht sterben wollten. Glücklicherweise waren die Inferi kein Problem mehr, dennoch waren die untoten Fischpiraten nicht gerade einfach zu besiegen. Die englischen Soldaten auf der Back Pearl waren fast vollständig tot. Harry blickte zufällig zur Stelle, wo Voldemort eigentlich hätte liegen sollen, doch er war samt Schlange verschwunden. Die Schlacht tobte weiter, Schwerter klirrten, Zauber sausten umher. Snape und Newt gingen zum Buck, um das Steuer zu verteidigen. Dumbledore beschützte Mr. Gibbs und Harry und Hermine blieben bei Will und Elizabeth, wie immer eigentlich.

WILL: „Elizabeth!“

Sie warf gerade einen Fischpiraten von Bord, doch Will nahm sie an die Hand und zog sie zu sich.

WILL: „Elizabeth, willst du mich heiraten?“

Sie sah ihn perplex an und bevor sie antworten konnte, störte ein angreifender Fischpirat die beiden Verliebten. Harry und Hermine warfen ihn gemeinsam in die Luft und dann über Bord.

ELIZABETH: „Das ist jetzt kein passender Zeitpunkt.“

WILL: „Möglicherweise der einzige Zeitpunkt!“

Sie wurden auseinandergetrieben, doch sie besiegten mithilfe der jungen Zauberer ihre Gegner schnell und konnte sich wieder in den Arm nehmen.

WILL: „Ich liebe dich“

Für einen Moment konnten sie sich in die Augen sehen, doch dann rief die Schlacht. Elizabeth tötete einen englischen Soldaten, während Will einen weiteren Fischpiraten ausschaltete. Doch sie fanden sich immer wieder und Zeit sich in die Augen zu sehen.

WILL: „Ich habe meine Wahl getroffen. Was ist mit dir?“

Sie wich duckend einem Gegner aus und schlug diesem seinen hässlichen Kopf von den Schultern, bevor sie ihm antworten konnte.

ELIZABETH: „Ja ich will!“

WILL: „Großartig!“

Er lächelte sie liebevoll an und warf einen besonders hässlichen Fischpiraten mit weißen Pocken von Bord. Sie schwangen ihre Schwerter, um jeden weiteren zu besiegen, sollten sie es wagen, ihrem Verlobten etwas anzutun. Harry lächelte Hermine zu und freute sich riesig für das Paar. Vor allem wegen den anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten.

### Gellert Grindelwald

apparierte eilig zu dem hohen Mast, auf dem er gekonnt die Balance hielt und besorgt zu seinem Piratenfreund blickte, der sich einen heftigen Schwertkampf mit Davy Jones lieferte, bei dem keiner der beiden, die Oberhand erlangte. Mit Erleichterung stellte Grindelwald fest, dass es Jack gelungen war die Kiste mit Davy Jones‘ Herz zu beschützen. Zumindest bis jetzt. Eine Pause entstand, als sich die Schwerter ineinander verhakten und sich die Duellierenden in die Augen sahen.

JONES: „Ohne den Schlüssel bist du machtlos!“

JACK: „Ich habe den Schlüssel bereits.“

Kurz huschte Verunsicherung über das Kraken-artige Gesicht des Captains, doch es verwandelte sich schnell zu einem triumphierenden Lächeln.

JONES: „Nein, hast du nicht. Haha!“

Jones lachte und hob den Tentakel mit dem Schlüssel auf Augenhöhe.

JACK: „Oh, dieser Schlüssel“

Jack befreite sein Schwert ruckartig und schnitt in einer flüssigen Bewegung dem Captain die beweglichen Barttentakel ab, die den Schlüssel hielten und fielen hinab auf das Deck der Flying Dutchman. Davy Jones schrie auf vor Schmerz und zielte mit dem Schwert direkt auf Jacks Herz, doch dieser verteidigte sich geschickt und entwaffnete seinen Gegner. Dann schlug er ihm mit der Kiste ins Tentakelgesicht und wollte mit dem Schwert wiederzuschlagen, doch Jones stoppte das Schwert mit seinem linken, krebsartigen Arm und brach die Klinge entzwei. Nun war Jack hilflos und wurde ans Ende des Mastes zurückgedrängt. In diesem Moment verkeilten sich die Masten der Schiffe. Jack verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel. Noch bevor Grindelwald mit einem Schwebezauber reagieren konnte, ergriff Jones die fallende Kiste. Genervt blickte er Jack an, der noch mit einer Hand sich an die Kiste klammerte, doch Jones konnte den Piraten in einem hohen Bogen von sich schleudern, sodass wie von einem Katapult geworfen in die Luft flog. Dieses Mal war Grindelwald darauf vorbereitet und apparierte zu dem fliegenden Jack. Er packte ihn bei der Hand und sie landeten sicher, na ja, wieder auf dem Mast. Ohne zu zögern, zielte Jack mit seiner Pistole wie ein Profi mit einem zugekniffenen Auge auf die grüne, schleimige Hand, die seinen Weg in die Unsterblichkeit festhielt und schoss. Die Kiste wurde aus Jones‘ Hand gerissen und fiel ebenfalls hinab auf das Deck der Flying Dutchman. Grindelwald folgte der Kiste mit den Augen und sah, wie Will Turner sich aufs Deck geschwungen hatte und sie an sich nahm. Davy Jones war verschwunden und Grindelwald entdeckte ihn wieder unten, wo der Kampf ähnlich wie auf der Black Pearl tobte. Hier auf der Flying Dutchman töteten allerdings die Fischpiraten die englischen Soldaten. Ebenso Davy Jones, der sein Schwert wieder auflas und nebenbei einen von den Soldaten erstach. Plötzlich erschien Voldemort wieder neben Jones und berichtete ihm wohl über den Kampf mit den Zauberern, denn Jones‘ Blick wurde nur noch finsterer.

JACK: „Worauf warten wir noch? Wir müssen hinunter und den Schlüssel finden!“

Jack stand neben ihm und hatte vermutlich ebenfalls gesehen, dass die Kiste nun bei Turner war.

GRINDELWALD: „Pass auf. Siehst du Turner da unten?“

JACK: „Klar, der Bursche rennt mit der Kiste davon.“

Der Pirat blickt erneut hinunter, nur um festzustellen, dass Turner mit etwas ganz anderem beschäftigt war.

GRINDELWALD: „Falsch, mein Freund. Er wurde angegriffen. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund, will Turner diesen Fischpiraten nicht sofort umbringen, sondern weicht ihm eher aus.“

JACK: „Also… ist die Kiste unbewacht.“

GRINDELWALD: „Nicht ganz. Jones ist schon auf seinem Weg.“

Er richtete sich wieder auf und bot Jack seine Hand an, doch der Pirat zögerte.

JACK: „Wo ist der Schlüssel?“

GRINDELWALD: „Ohne das, was ein Schlüssel aufschließt, ist jeder Schlüssel wertlos.“

Jack nickte dann nachdenklich, ergriff seine Hand und sie disapparierten. Jones war nun in Reichweite der Kiste, doch Grindelwald und Jack landeten genau zwischen dem Herzen und seinem Besitzer. Grindelwald hatte sich vorbereitet und verteilte sofort blaue Flammen auf Jones und Voldemort. Ein starker Schutzzauber von Voldemort machte seinen Angriff allerdings zunichte und Grindelwald musste sich verteidigen. Jones stahl sich davon, während Voldemort den Zauberer aufhielt. Doch Grindelwald vertraute in Jacks Fähigkeiten zu flüchten und hielt das Tentakelgesicht nicht auf, obwohl er selbstverständlich in der Lage dazu gewesen wäre. Nun waren nur noch er und Voldemort von Relevanz und er konnte ihn hemmungslos und ohne Rücksichtnahme angreifen. Dies bedeutend, ein Hagel von komplizierten, vermutlich verbotenen, tödlichen und schwarzmagischen Zaubern folgte. Ebenso komplizierter wurden die Schilde, die beide Parteien zum Schutz des eigenen Körpers einsetzen mussten. Selten hatte Grindelwald einen solchen starken Gegner vor sich und noch seltener konnte er ihn mit solchen Zaubern bombardieren. Mit der Zeit wurden Voldemorts Schilde weniger und schwächer und die weiße Haut des Zauberers war mit Wunden übersäht. Gehässig grinste Grindelwald und griff erneut mit einer Kombination an Flüchen an, doch diesmal wurde überhaupt kein Schild von seinem Gegner eingesetzt. Verwundert blickte Grindelwald ihn an. Denn jeder andere würde nun tot umfallen, doch Voldemort stand noch und Spott lag in seinem roten Blick. Unsicherheit kroch in Grindelwald hoch, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

GRINDELWALD: „Du hast wohl den ein oder anderen Trick der Unsterblichkeit ausprobiert.“

Er lächelte, obwohl es ihm Angst einjagte, dass es jemals einen Zauberer geben würde, der es tatsächlich wagte, die Unsterblichkeit anzutasten.

VOLDEMORT: „Nicht nur ausprobiert. Ich habe sie gemeistert und werde nun für immer leben.“

GRINDELWALD: „Auf jeden Fall für immer in dieser Zeit, wenn du mich weiterhin aufhältst.“

VOLDEMORT: „Jetzt wo es beginnt Spaß zu machen, will der kleine Grindelwald auch schon wieder verschwinden. War damals in 45 auch nicht anders.“

GRINDELWALD: „Du weißt schon, dass du mit Informationen aus der Zukunft auch deine eigene Existenz aufs Spiel setzt. Denn ich stamme aus einer Zeit, in der du noch nicht einmal geboren bist.“

Erneut griff er mit einem Fluch an. Allerdings war dies ein Trendzauber der 1920er Jahre, den seine Anhänger gerne nutzen, um ihre Loyalität anderen Anhängern zu beweisen. Grindelwald lächelte, als der Zauber seine Wirkung entfaltete, denn auf Voldemorts Haut platzten kleine, flache Schnitte auf, die zwar nicht bluteten, aber höllisch brannten. Und wie erwartet, kannte Voldemort diesen nicht mehr. Bereits im Jahr 1927 war er als alt eingestuft wurden und nur wenige kannten ihn und seinen Umkehrzauber noch. Also schrie Voldemort in Schmerzen auf und hatte keinen Gegenzauber parat.

Gerade als Grindelwald sich wieder Jones widmen wollte und gekonnt die Schreie Voldemorts ignorierte, schwang Elizabeth aufs Schiff und nahm Jacks Platz ein, der Sekunden zuvor zur Seite geschleudert wurde und vorher das Herz bewacht hatte. Vermutlich war sie ohne Nachzudenken Will gefolgt.

JONES: „Einfältiges Frauenzimmer! Von mir brauchst du keine Gnade zu erwarten!“

ELIZABETH: „Deswegen habe ich das hier bei mir!“

Sie zog ihr Schwert und das Duell entbrannte. Eigentlich wollte er sich nicht einmischen, da sich Elizabeth von allein dazu entschieden hat herzukommen, obwohl ihre Hilfe nicht von Nöte gewesen wäre. Doch Grindelwald erkannte sofort, dass die Dame keine Chance gegen den Captain haben würde. Er mischte sich mit zwei gezielten Flammenstößen ein und verlangsamte Jones effektiv. Dennoch konnte der Captain Elizabeth zu Boden werfen. Will bekam die Sache mit, doch er schaltete diesen einen Fischpiraten immer noch nicht aus und flüchtete stattdessen. Grindelwald lenkte den Captain ab, sodass Jones bloß nicht auf die Idee kam Elizabeth umzubringen. Will stach sein Schwert genau in Jones‘ Herz und Jones schrie auf.

JONES: „Mister, habt ihr nicht was vergessen? Ich bin ein herzloser Schuft.“

Mit dem krebsartigen Arm verbog er das Schwert, sodass der tapfere Angreifer es nicht mehr herausziehen konnte. Schnell hatte Jones auch Will zu Boden geworfen. Angespannt schätzte Grindelwald die Situation ab, denn der Captain hatte gestoppt und sich schnell zusammengereimt, warum Will angegriffen hatte.

JONES: „Ach, die Liebe! Ein grausamer Fehler. Und doch so furchtbar leicht zu entzweien.“

Er grinste gehässig das Paar an und stapfte auf Will zu. Voldemort hatte sich wiedererholt und beobachtete ebenfalls abschätzend die Bewegungen des Captains. Jones legte seine Schwertspitze an Wills Kinn an und zwang ihn ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

JONES: „Sagt mir, William Turner, fürchtet ihr den Tod?“

JACK: „Und du?!“

Verdutzt blickten alle zu ihm. Jack saß hinter Grindelwald auf den Knien im Regen und hielt das pochende Herz von Davy Jones in der linken Hand und in der Rechten das, was von seinem Schwert übrig geblieben ist.

JACK: „Faszinierendes Gefühl, den Tod und das Leben in der Hand zu halten.“

Jones trat einen Schritt auf Jack zu und deutet mit der Schwertspitze auf ihn. Voldemort verfolgte all dies mit einem Grinsen, fiel Grindelwald auf. Ihm war das ganze zuwider. Die Unsterblichkeit würde Jack nicht unendliches Glück auf der See bringen, dies glaubt er selbst allerdings.

GRINDELWALD: (in Gedanken) „Ach, mein Freund, es gibt noch so viele, viel schönere Dinge auf dieser Welt, die einen glücklich machen.“

Seinen Freund nun dort sitzen zu sehen, fühlte sich vernichtend an. Noch nicht mal ein charmantes Lächeln brachte Grindelwald zustande.

JONES: „Du bist ein grausamer Mann, Jack Sparrow.“

Das letzte Wort spuckte er fluchend aus.

JACK: „Das ist alles eine Frage der Perspektive“

JONES: „Ist das so?“

Mit einem wütenden Schrei drehte er sich mit erhobenem Schwert zu Will um. Elizabeth schrie verängstigt auf und rannte los. Vermutlich um sich dem tödlichen Schwerthieb entgegen zu schmeißen, doch sie erreichte ihren Verlobten nicht mehr. Ein grüner Lichtblitz und Elizabeth lag auf dem nassen Schiffboden. Und Jones konnte ohne Störungen seine Bewegung fortführen und trieb das hübsche Schwert in das Herz des Will Turners. Jack erstarrte vor Schreck und Jones lachte triumphierend auf. Voldemort lachte ebenfalls, doch seines war noch viel bösartiger. Wut kochte in Grindelwald auf, doch er hielt sich zurück und blickte Jack hoffnungsvoll an. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick hilfesuchend und mit der großen Frage: ‚Was soll ich jetzt tun?‘

Der eine Fischpirat, den Will nicht töten wollte, sprang nun Jones an und lenkte seinen eigenen Captain von dem Herzen ab. Nun war Jack zum Handeln gezwungen, weil diese Chance nicht noch einmal auftreten würde. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden waren übrig, bis Jones den Fischpiraten besiegt hatte. Doch Jack hatte bereits gehandelt. Und das Herz wurde durchbohrt.

JONES: „Calypso“

Seine letzten Worte gehörten ganz seiner Geliebten. Ebenso wie Elizabeth, die für ihre Liebe gestorben war und der keine letzten Worte geblieben waren.

Davy Jones kippte zuckend über Bord in den Mahlstrom. Kaum war er hinabgestürzt, begann der Strudel die beiden Schiffe in sich einzusaugen und von Voldemort fehlte jede Spur. Durchbohrt wurde das Herz von Wills eigener Hand und einem kleinen Schwebezauber Grindelwalds. Doch Will sank nun völlig leblos zusammen. Der eine Fischpirat nahm die leere Kiste auf und ging mit einem Messer auf Will zu. Die Fischpiraten kamen immer näher und wiederholten verstörend oft die Worte: ‚Teil des Schiffs, Teil der Crew‘. Die Black Pearl war bereits dabei dem Mahlstrom zu entkommen, während die Flying Dutchman immer mehr hinein gesogen wurde. Jack seufzte bekümmert auf und legte die Hände von Elizabeth und Will zusammen, damit sie wenigstens im Tod zusammen sein konnten. Dann erhob sich der Pirat wieder, nahm Grindelwalds Hand beinahe liebevoll mit seiner und verschränkte haltsuchend seine Finger mit Grindelwalds. Dieser blickte ihn mitleidig an und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie disapparierten.

### Hermine Jean Granger

Atmete erleichtert auf, als die Fischpiraten von allein gingen, doch die Crew verfiel sofort wieder in Panik, weil der Strom sie verschlingen wollte. Besorgt beobachtete sie mit Harry das Treiben an Deck, denn sie vermisste vertraute Gesichter. Die drei erwachsenen Zauberer gesellten sich bald zu den Schülern, wenn sie sich sicher waren, dass man ihre Hilfe wirklich nicht brauchte.

DUMBLEDORE: „Alles in Ordnung, Ms. Granger? Sie machen so ein bedrücktes Gesicht.“

Nun starrten alle sie an und sie blickte verlegen ins reißende Meer unter ihnen.

HERMINE: „Nun, Will und Elizabeth sind vor ein paar Minuten aufs andere Schiff geschwungen und sind nicht mehr zurückgekehrt. Ebenso fehlen Captain Jack und Grindelwald.“

NEWT: „Sicherlich kommen sie bald. Beide sind Überlebenskünstler.“

SNAPE: „Bei Will und Elizabeth teile ich ihre Überzeugung nicht, Mr. Scamander. Dieses Paar wird eher füreinander sterben, als nur einen von ihnen zurückkehren zu lassen.“

Hermine blickte ihren Professor leicht verstört an. Deswegen fügte er noch schnell hinzu:

SNAPE: „Was natürlich nicht bedeutet, dass sie nicht mit Grindelwald hierhin apparieren können.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Ich glaube, was Professor Snape versucht zu sagen, ist, dass man sich nie sicher sein darf, ob da draußen jemand überlebt hat. Man sollte nie die Hoffnung aufgeben, denn dann ist die Freude um das Wiedersehen umso größer.“

Snape starrte den Professor leicht verstört an. Vielleicht, weil Dumbledore sich gerade wie der alte Dumbledore benommen hatte. Auch Harry muss das aufgefallen sein, denn niemand erwiderte etwas auf Dumbledores Worte und starrte ihn nur an. Verlegen lächelte Dumbledore. Mit Mühe hatte es die Crew der Black Pearl geschafft aus dem tödlichen Strudel zu segeln. Kaum eine Sekunde später erschien Grindelwald mit Jack, doch Elizabeth und Will fehlten. Hermine rannte zu ihnen und Tränen hatten sich bereits in ihren Augen gebildet.

HERMINE: „Bitte, erzählt mir sofort was passiert ist. Wo sind Elizabeth und Will?!“

Grindelwald hatte einen ungewöhnlich sanften Blick in den Augen.

GRINDELWALD: „Du musst jetzt ganz tapfer sein und bitte habe Geduld. Ich werde dir, ich meine euch, zur richtigen Zeit genau erzählen, was vorgefallen ist. Denn Elizabeth wurde von Voldemort umgebracht. Ihre Leiche liegt bei Will. Und Will ist…“

Er wurde von dem Durchbrechen der Flying Dutchman unterbrochen. Sie schoss mit einem rasanten Tempo auf die Wasseroberfläche. Das Schiff an ihrer Seite sah wie neu aus und war von allen Zeichen der jahrelangen Belastung durch Salzwasser befreit. Captain Turner stand am Steuer mit einem großen Schnitt auf der Brust, doch ansonsten so lebendig untot wie seine Crew, die ebenfalls von Pocken, Seegrün und Meerestieren befreit wurden. Jack grüßte Will lächelnd, der ihm nickend antwortete.

DUMBLEDORE: „Doch diese Schlacht ist noch nicht zu Ende.“

Somit befahlen beide Captains den Angriff. Die beiden Schiffe, die vor wenigen Minuten noch gekämpft hatten, zerstörten nun gemeinsam die Reste der großen Armada der East India Trading Company. Die Freiheit der Piraten war nun gesichert.

Nachdem nun wirklich alles vorbei war und das Wasser so ruhig war, als wäre nie etwas geschehen, konnten Hermine und Harry den neuen Captain Will Turner begrüßen. Will hob sanft seine tote Verlobte auf und legte sie auf der Black Pearl wieder ab. Nun konnte er sich von ihr verabschieden und Tränen strömten über das sonst so tapfere Gesicht.

WILL: „Wieso konntet ihr mich retten, doch sie nicht?“

GRINDELWALD: „Es war zu schnell, als das ich reagieren konnte. Es tut mir leid, Will.“

Der sonst so kühle Zauberer legte dem Captain mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

JACK: „Ich habe dich gerettet, damit die Flying Dutchman einen fairen, einen guten Captain haben würde. Du wirst der beste Captain sein, der dieses Schiff je gesehen hat, mein Freund.“

Noch nie hatte Hermine Jack so ernst erlebt. Sie schluchzte auf und Will sah sie sanft an und nahm sie in den Arm.

WILL: „Ach, komm schon. Sie würde nicht wollen, dass wir alle ihr hinterher trauern. Du warst ihr eine gute Freundin und hast alles gegeben, um sie zu beschützen.“

Er umarmte sie lang, dann gab er Elizabeth einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn.

WILL: „Ich werde sie im Meer begraben. Dann wird sie immer bei uns sein.“

Jack blickte ihn an. Diese seltsame Vertrautheit zwischen zwei Menschen, wenn sie sich solange kennen, dass es keine Worte oder Gesten benötigt, spürte sie zwischen Will und Jack. Will legte zum Abschied eine Hand auf Jacks Schulter und dieser nickte kaum merklich.

JACK: „Wo sollen wir Barbossa begraben? Die Isla de la Muerta wäre nicht der richtige Ort.“

Will nickte bekümmert.

MR. GIBBS: „Wie wäre es mit der Schiffbruch-Bay? Als einer der Piratenfürsten würde es ihn ehren am heiligsten aller Piratenorte bestattet zu werden.“

JACK: „Und Elizabeth war der Piratenkönig.“

WILL: „Im Meeresboden ist am besten aufgehoben und kann zu ihrem Vater auf die andere Seite.“

MR. GIBBS: „Dies sollte eure Entscheidung allein sein, Captain Turner“

Der langjährige Pirat verneigte sich leicht vor dem Captain der Flying Dutchman.

WILL: „Findet einen friedlichen Platz für Barbossa.“

MR. GIBBS: „Aye, Captain.“

WILL: „Und findet einen geeigneten Platz dafür.“

Er deutete auf die Kiste, die einer seiner Männer auf die Pearl brachte.

WILL: „Mr. Dumbledore, damit würde ich euch gerne beauftragen.“

DUMBLEDORE: „Sie können sich auf mich verlassen, Captain.“

Er seufzte und blickte die versammelte Mannschaft an.

GRINDELWALD: „Wer war eigentlich der eine Fischpirat, den du nicht töten wolltest und später Jones angegriffen hat?“

Will lächelte stolz.

WILL: „Mein Vater. Er wurde vergesslich und hat mich angegriffen. Dank ihm ist es euch gelungen mich zu retten, oder?“

Grindelwald nickte.

GRINDELWALD: „Bedank dich bei ihm, dass du nun für alle Ewigkeiten auf einem Schiff festsitzen wirst.“

WILL: „Wird ich machen“

Er blickte ihn belustigt an.

WILL: „Passt gut auf euch auf, Zauberer. Ich wünsche euch, all das Glück dieser Welt, dass ihr nach Hause findet. Gebt niemals auf.“

Will hob die hübsche Elizabeth auf und verließ die Black Pearl für immer. Bald darauf tauchte die Flying Dutchman wieder hinab in die unendlichen Tiefen der Meere. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, denn die übrig gebliebenen Piraten auf den anderen Schiffen jubelten, doch die Crew der Black Pearl traute sich das nicht.

HARRY: „Was machen wir jetzt?“

GRINDELWALD: „Ich geh mit Jack und Dumbledore eine Kiste und einen toten Mann begraben.“

MR. GIBBS: „Ich begleite euch. Niemand kennt sich so gut auf Schiffbruch-Bay wie ich.“

Die Gruppe disapparierte, während der Rest die Schäden an der Pearl reparierten. Snape organisierte die Crew und stellte sicher, dass man auch auf ihn hörte, denn einige der Piraten nutzten wohl die Abwesenheit eines Captains aus. Doch auf Snape hörte jeder einzelne der Piraten. Newt dagegen verschwand in seinem Koffer. Seine Tiere hatten beinahe vierundzwanzig Stunden ohne Futter auskommen müssen. Harry und Hermine halfen bei den Reparaturarbeiten. Nun ja, eher Hermine, weil sich Harry schon wieder mit Snape angelegt hatte. Hermine war froh etwas zu tun und hoffte, dass der weitere Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht so sehr verlustreich sein wird wie dieser Kampf. Sie hatte Elizabeth leider nur ein paar wenige Tage gekannt, doch sie war herzallerliebst und konnte sich dennoch selbst verteidigen, wie eine gelungene Mischung aus Ginny und Luna. Sie lächelte leicht bei dem Gedanken an die beiden Mitglieder der DA und spürte dennoch einen schmerzhaften Stich. Sie reparierte den Mast und setzte die kleinen, zersplitterten Holzstückchen wieder zusammen und setzte sie in den Stamm ein. Es war keine schwierige Aufgabe, allerdings zeitaufwendig. Dumbledore könnte bestimmt mit einer Zauberstabbewegung das gesamte Schiff reparieren, doch er verabschiedete ja den Captain Barbossa. Der Tag strich vorbei, die Piratenschiffe stoben wieder in alle möglichen Richtungen auseinander und die Black Pearl trieb gemächlich in dem Trümmerfeld aus Holz und Schiffsresten. Die Crew hatte sich auf die faule Haut gelegt, da das Schiff nun endlich wieder glänzte wie an ihrem ersten Tag auf See. Als die Gruppe aus Zauberer und Piraten mit einem Puff auf dem Deck erschien, staunten Jack und Mr. Gibbs.

JACK: „Das habt ihr wirklich gut gemacht, Männer!“

Ein verschlafendes Murmeln antwortete ihm.

DUMBLEDORE: „Wie es aussieht, scheinen sie ja wirklich gearbeitet zu haben.“

Er schmunzelte und begab sich nach unten zu den Hängematten.

GRINDELWALD: „Sie haben etwas vergessen. Wo ist das Segel, das uns zum Horizont bringen soll? Bis zum Morgengrauen will ich Land sehen. Also, auf, auf! Oder soll ich euch in die Landratten verwandeln, die ihr seid?“

Seine strenge Stimme schallte über das Deck und keine Minute später blies der Westwind in die dunklen Segel der Black Pearl. Jack und Grindelwald standen nun oben am Steuer und lächelten dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen. Leise summte Jack ein altes Piratenlied.

JACK: „Ho, Yo, Ho, Piraten haben’s gut. Wir sind schlimme Schurken, teuflisch gemein. Trinkt aus, Piraten, Yo, Ho“

*Musik schwellt in einer altbekannten Melodie an*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich tue mich momentan sehr schwer mit Kapitel 13, dass den dritten mit dem vierten POTC Teil verbinden soll, also wird da vermutlich nichts so schnell kommen. 
> 
> Da ich relativ neu auf der Plattform bin und mir aufgefallen ist, dass sie vor allem englisch ist, überlege ich, ob ich diese Fanfic übersetzen soll, so gut es mir möglich ist. Meint ihr das wäre eine gute Idee oder soll ich lieber auf die deutsche Version bestehen? Denn mein Englisch ist nicht das beste und ich habe sowas noch nie gemacht. Also was denkt ihr?


End file.
